The Bodyguard
by BetterinTexas
Summary: When Edward's attempt to prove his manhood to Bella goes wrong, Bella and Ty find themselves in the crosshairs of an old enemy. Luckily a certain Major agrees to be their bodyguard. The Ty and Bella story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Don't own it. You asked for it. Just to be clear this picks up where the Ty Bella Christmas story left off. The banner is made by my amazing Art director Mist. Thank you Mist. Remember people. You all asked for this. If you have never read any of my stories before and want to know who the hell Ty Gavin is start with Whirlwind which this story is kind of an AU to and then a Ty and Bella Christmas. He shows up in Atonement too but it has nothing to do with this. Okay, lets have some fun.

Chapter 1

Ty POV

"We're havin a baby?"

"Yeah. We are having a baby." She grinned.

I think the room quieted down at that revelation but I wasn't sure. All I knew was the woman I love had just agreed to marry me and she was having my child.

"You aren't pissed are you?"

"Are you out of your damn mind woman? This is the best news I ever heard. I'm gonna be a great daddy. Damn. Ain't that something…"

"So you're happy?"

I looked Bella in her eyes and saw something I wasn't used to seein. A bit of worry?

"Baby happy ain't the word. You carryin my bun darlin. Ain't nothing sexier than that to me. I want to drag you back to the hotel and make love to you all night woman. I could just eat you ou…"

She smiled that beautiful smile until some mothafucka in the back cleared his throat. I turned and saw Chief Daddy seemed to be the culprit. Probably shouldn't be talkin bout eatin Bella out in front of her daddy. This is shit I need to write down.

He didn't seem happy. Bet he's glad I asked for his blessin to marry his little princess now. It's probably a lot to take in. I'll give him a minute.

Nah.

I picked him up and lifted him off the ground.

"You hear that Dad? You gonna be a grandpa!"

He wasn't huggin me back. Man must not be much of a hugger.

"Con…congratulations Bella." Sue said all quiet like. I put Charlie back on his feet and looked around. The ex done run off. Jake was headin to the door…damn. He slammed that motherfucker. Probably broke it. Boy needs to check himself.

Bella wrapped her tiny self around me. Shortie was sniffin. Bella wasn't exactly an emotional personal in front of others.

"Why you worried about my reaction baby girl?" I whispered in her ear. She shrugged her shoulders and wiped her eyes one more time.

"You like your ring?"

"I love it Ty."

"All right everybody, now its time to party. Get some beats on up in here!"

The party kicked into full swing. With Eddie gone and Jake gone a lot of tension seemed to have left the air. The Indian dudes were more down with the set. Quil finally asked me for an autograph after following me to the john.

Still though, Bella kept givin me that look. The look that said it was time to get back to the hotel. But we would be social. I had all night to make love to her.

I had noticed she had stopped drinkin a while back but figured it was some responsibility kick she was on. She has one for a few weeks each semester before I get her to loosen up. Figured this one was startin early.

Charlie finally sat down by me and offered me a fifth of Crown. He had his own and touched mine.

"Ty you ready to go?" Bella asked right before that bottle touched my lips. She was given me that look. The one that said it was time for me to be ready to go.

"Uh…"

"C'mon Bella. The party is starting to die down. I haven't had a lot of chances to talk to Ty. Give us a little while." Charlie complained to my surprise.

"You can talk to him tomorrow Dad." She said with a smile. I knew that smile. That was the smile that said don't fuck with me. I looked around and saw most of the peeps had left. Only that tall chick, Leah and her brother were still here. Looked like they were packin up too though.

"Bella, please?" Charlie asked givin her that same smile. I got a little shiver. I see where she gets that shit from now.

"Fine." She huffed and walked off.

"Maybe I should…"

"Don't let her whip your ass already son."

Oh hell no. He better recognize.

She whipped my ass a long time ago.

I took a swig and Chief Daddy did the same.

"So tell me about yourself."

So I started talkin. I kept talkin. He kept listenin. We both kept drinkin. By the time we got a ways into it I figured out he was a happy drunk. That's good. Real good.

"Ty!"

"Wassup Boo?" Bella looked…happy wouldn't be the right word. I don't think I had ever seen her sober when I was drunk. We always get fucked up together. She looks funny when she is bein all stern and what not. May have to play proper school teacher and bad bad gang bangin student in detention tonight.

"We have to be here early to have breakfast and open Christmas presents. Your pregnant fiancée needs her sleep."

I checked my watch and saw it was 1. Yeah. Probably best to get on.

"Yeah Charlie she's right. We gotta dip."

"Alright, I guess we all need to get to bed. Ty you sure you don't know a guy named Leroy Brown?"

"Nah Charles. Leroy got a lot deeper voice."

"Oh…yeah…"

"Let me take a piss darlin and I will be right out."

"Sue is in the bathroom." Bella told me.

"No problem. I'll head out back." She stepped aside while I stumbled my way to the kitchen and out the backdoor. Once I reached the tree line it was time to let nature take its course assuming the piss don't freeze inside my dick. Why the fuck people want to live in a damn freezer I will never understand. Bella thinks we might be in New York in a few years. Fuck that. I been there for tournaments. Shit was freezing there too. LA or Houston for this boy. In Texas if somebody throws an ice cube on the ground we shut down schools and businesses till that fucker melts.

I pulled out and started paintin yellow snow angels when Charlie stumbled next to me.

"Figured I may as well go too. Sue takes forever in the bathroom."

"Step right up Pops. Plenty of fuckin snow."

"I know. Beautiful isn't it?" he observed drunkenly.

Beautiful? Fuckin cold. That's what this shit is.

I was finishing my business when I heard it. Zippin up I looked over at Charlie and saw he heard it too.

Lookin close you could see the brush movin.

"You got a pet bear you keep back here?" I whispered.

"Nope." He slurred and stumbled back a bit. Some motherfuckers can't hold their alcohol.

Bout that time a big fuckin wolf head popped up from the trees. That bitch was growlin. At me.

"You got your gun on you Chief Daddy?"

"N…nope." He said back all quiet like. Guess it was up to Ty to take care of this shit. Never a cop when you need one.

I brushed my jacket back and pulled my nine from my back holster.

The wolf looked surprised. I think I heard him yelp.

He turned to run but I fired. Fuck that. I can get my boo a fur coat off this big motherfucker and have enough left over to make a blanket for my little boy. Stuff that big ass head and put it on the mantle. I'm normally an animal lover but that bastard growled at me and he had big ass teeth. You growl and anything goes.

I unloaded a clip into the woods. Charlie hit the deck. Guess he ain't used to gunfire bein a cop in this fuckin town. I heard a howl and a squeal in the woods then a bunch of trees sounded like something big hit em. I know I hit something.

"What the fuck was that?!" Charlie yelled from the ground.

"What? Did you not see the big fucking wolf feet from us, fool?"

"You have a gun? A fucking gun?!"

"Bet you glad I did. That mothafucka was about to make us Purina man."

"It's illegal for you to be carrying a gun!"

"Nah man, I'm down with the law. Got my concealed carry in Texas. It's good in Washington. I checked for I left. We all good."

"I can't believe this shit!" Charlie yelled standing up.

"I know right? Biggest fuckin Cujo I ever seen in my life. Puppy wasn't ready for some hard core H town shit though."

"I can't believe you carry a gun!"

Oh for fucks sake.

"You better be damn glad I did. Black guys don't do great in monster movies but the small town hick sheriff always gets killed. I mean it's a certainty. Especially with a stache like yours. You betta recognize the danger here. That was a fuckin monster."

"I don't…hick?"

"Sorry. My bad man. You got a regular metropolitan area goin on here. One that needs some very big fuckin leash laws."

"Listen…"

"What the hell is going on!?"

There's my shortie.

Bella POV

Sue made it out of the bathroom and found me alone. Great. My man is pissing in the snow and here I am. I suppose we will have to make awkward conversation now.

"So Bella, seems like you have dropped quite a few surprises on us tonight."

"You had a cold undead one waiting for me as well Sue."

"I had nothing to do with that." She said quickly.

"Of course not. But could you explain to me whose idea it was to allow Edward Cullen into this house? I know it wasn't Charlie. Charlie hates him."

"He wouldn't take no for an answer! Charlie figured if he saw you with a boyfriend he might…"

"Eat him?"

"Bella Charlie doesn't know."

"But you do." I pointed out.

"Which is why I called Ja…Sam."

"No you called Jake."

Sue took a deep breath. "What difference does it make? You got rid of him. Maybe now that you are pregnant he won't want you anymore. Jake either."

"Sue both of those guys have an unnatural obsession with me and you know it. Why do you think I never come back to Forks? Why I stay in sunny places as much as possible? I'm getting tired of this shit. I realize you can't do anything about Edward but you or Sam could do something about Jake!"

"You think Sam hasn't tried? We all have. We actually hoped he had imprinted on that girl but…look I'm not sure if even Jake knows why he is obsessed with you. We have had tribal meetings discuss…"

"You had a tribal meeting about me?!" What the fuck?

"When the future chief and rightful alpha refuses to take his place and instead obsesses over a white girl who has told him over and over again that she is not interested, then yes we have meetings."

"Why you gotta bring race into this?" I asked before I could pull it back in. Ty would have never let me live it down. Course he was outside evacuating alcohol from his system with my dad. Nothing like male bonding.

"I didn't mean it like that Bella. He treats you like an imprint and no one knows why. That's all I am saying. This pregnancy…maybe it will… damn it Bella!"

"What?" She just became very emotional.

"You tell Charlie you are bringing home a boyfriend. He is suspecting a frat guy you may have been dating for a few months. He was looking forward to scaring him a little. Sizing him up. Seeing how he compares to…others."

"Jake." I clarified. Charlie loved that fucking ass.

"Instead you bring a large black rapper who you have been living with for a while, who proposes and then you announce that you are pregnant with no warning!? Seriously? Are you trying to kill him?"

"Relax Sue. Ty is not a rapper. He does have a beautiful voice though. Besides Charlie has a strong heart." I told her pointedly.

"Is that supposed to mean something Bella?"

I threw my hands up, not wanting to break the Christmas spirit.

"Just pointing out that Charlie is a healthy guy. You know that don't you?"

"Are you angry about your father and I marrying?"

"Nope. Could care less." I told her honestly.

"But you think we moved to soon?"

"My opinion doesn't matter."

"No, I want to hear it. I know people talk."

"And what do you think they say Sue?"

"That we married to soon."

"You married less than a year after his best friend and your husband died."

"Billy was always more his best friend. He just hung out with Harry because Billy couldn't hunt. They were good friends. He helped me with my grief. We fell in love. There was no affair before…"

"Hey whatever you say. Like I said, none of my business."

"You don't believe me." She observed wisely.

"Fuck no. But only because I'm not fucking stupid. Again, not my business. As far as Ty, if I had told Charlie I was serious it would have gotten to Jake. He would have acted like…like he did tonight. Like a child not getting the toy he wants. I can't have Ty being bothered by this shit."

"What shit Bella?"

"Supernatural shit."

"Then you should leave him alone. Because you are neck deep in supernatural shit as you call it."

"No. I am not."

"Your vampire ex-boyfriend was here tonight."

Point to Sue. Bitch.

"Doesn't matter. I got rid of him. Ty won't be bothered. I love him and we have a future together. That is all that matters to me."

"I hope you are right Bella. I really do. At least Charlie has loosened up around him. He seems to like him…"

It was with that sentence I heard gunfire break out in the backyard.

I ran outside and saw Charlie arguing with Ty about the gun in his hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Thank God he is okay. I thought briefly Charlie may have…no, he wouldn't do that.

"I saved your Daddy and me from getting turned into dog poop and he is upset I got a bigger gun than he is allowed to have." Ty slurred a bit irritated.

"I'm not upset! It was just a surprise is all."

"Baby you need to get inside. I just shot a big fuckin dog but he may come back." Ty said worriedly.

"You did what?" I asked quietly.

"This big wolf stuck his head out from between those two trees and growled at us. Chief Daddy didn't have his piece so I had to use mine to pop that bitch. Unloaded a clip into him."

Oh fuck. I looked at Sue who even in the dim moonlight looked paler than I was.

"What…what did the wolf look like?" Sue asked.

"He was the size of a damn horse." Charlie answered. "Kinda russet colored. Hard to tell in the shadows but…"

"Russet? What the hell is russet? Fucker was brown. Had big teeth. Big fuckin teeth. Growled lookin right at me. Funny thing is when I pulled my nine fucker seemed to recognize what it was and backed up."

Fucking Jake.

"If he backed up why did you fire at him?" Sue asked.

"You kiddin? I was gonna get me a fur coat off that bastard."

"Ty you can't get fur from a wolf." I said quietly, still staring at the tree line.

"You sure boo? Cause I mean it seems like you can."

"It would stink. Let's get to the hotel. Whatever it was is gone now." I told him. But I knew where that fucker went.

"Aight." He picked Charlie up again and held him in the air. "I'll see you bright and early Chief Daddy. You want me to carry you back to the house?"

"No. I'm good. Let me down please." Charlie gasped out.

"Hurry up Ty. We need to get to bed and I'm sure Sue still has things to do tonight. Don't you Sue?"

Like treating gunshot wounds or hiding a big ass wolf body.

"Yes. A few more surprises for Charlie to wrap. See you in the morning Bella. Nice to meet you Ty."

"Take care Sue." I said as we walked quickly off.

I drove Ty back to the hotel. He was quiet, starin out the window. I thought he may have passed out. I can't believe he shot Jake. It was 1:30. I was exhausted. I thought Ty was asleep until he lifted his head from the passenger window. I recognized it. Sometimes he liked to lean his forehead against the glass. He told me he enjoyed the coolness on his skin. I stepped out and locked the car. Turning I was in his arms. He loved to carry me so I wasn't surprised.

Once we were inside he laid me down and walked to the bathroom without a word. I picked up my phone and texted Emily.

She called seconds later.

"Is he dead?"

"No. He has been shot 6 times though."

Ouch.

"What the fuck was he thinking Em? Charlie saw him! Luckily he was drunk but still."

"I know. Sam is furious at him. He said he wanted to scare your fiancée. Congratulations by the way. He's hot."

"Yeah he is. So is Jake dying or what?"

"Damn Bella, don't become emotional or anything."

"He is the dumbass who thought he would use his supernatural gift for fighting vampires to scare my fiancé. Fuck him. Is he dying?"

"No. Sam may kill him but Jake actually took all 6 bullets in the ass."

"Wow." I guess I was glad. I mean he didn't deserve to die. But still.

"Please make sure Sam keeps him away from me while I am here Em. Please? I just want a nice Christmas day and then I am out of here. It will probably be years before I come back. I mean no offense…"

"I understand Bella. Believe me I understand. I will make sure Jake is on a leash tomorrow. Have a good Christmas."

"You too Em."

"Yeah right. I've been cooking for ten hours and I hope I can get a few hours sleep before I am up again cooking. Wolf appetites you know. Of course nearly the whole Pack will be here minus Leah and Seth. You get them. Merry Christmas."

"Sorry to hear that. Try to have a good one anyway."

That poor woman. I couldn't imagine being trapped into an imprint. The thought made me sick. Being the Alpha's mate on top of it. I really didn't know why they still did it. After the Cullen's returned, I half expected that Victoria vampire to come after them or me. She had showed her red head a few times after they left but then she disappeared. Perhaps knowing Laurent was dead, she decided it wasn't worth it. Despite feeling free of the past I still kept an eye out for sparkling things in Arizona. Not that I had any reason to but I was bit by one of those fuckers. It tends to leave a strong impression.

Ty walked to of the bathroom naked as the day he was born. Apparently he wasn't tired.

"Who was you talkin to boo? Jake from State Farm or Jake from La Push? I gonna have to cool a fucker?"

"No. I was talking to Emily. You met her tonight."

"Uh huh. Chick with the scars right? So I guess now that we are alone we got some talkin to do. Like why you kept this little guy in your belly from me."

Shit.

"I wanted to wait for the right time?" I tried.

"Try again." He said as I raised my arms and he lifted my shirt up.

"I was scared. I didn't want you to think I was trying to trap you. When I got the flu and took that Antibiotic pack it fucked with my birth control. I didn't do this on purpose." I admitted.

"Uh huh. You think I care?" He unzipped my jeans and pulled them down. I unhooked my bra. He grabbed the hem of my panties with his teeth and slipped them down to my ankles. Standing up he tilted my head up gently.

"I don't know. I…"

"Whose name is this over my heart?"

"Mine." I whispered, tracing the Bella tattooed over his heart on his beautiful chest.

"Whose name is tattooed over your belly button? What does that say? Tell me."

"It says Tyrone."

"Why is that?"

"Because we belong to each other." I told him honestly.

"I don't want to ever be in a trap that doesn't have you in it with me. I love you. Never be afraid to tell me anything."

I nodded.

"You know how damn beautiful you are? How much I want to get lost in you? There are certain things a man can't live without. You are that for me. You are gonna be a great mother. You are great at everything you do."

He was tracing my nipple with his fingertip so gently. Despite his size he was so gentle in bed when I needed it. He was whatever I needed. He could play my body so well.

"You are going to be a great father."

He looked away.

"Don't be like that Ty. You aren't him. You are like your mother. You are not him. You are going to be there."

"I know baby."

"Say it."

"I'm not him."

"Good." Sometimes when he was feeling down, the side only I get to see I have to remind him. I stood up on my toes and kissed him. He lifted me up causing our bodies to press together. Damn he was ready.

He laid me on the bed and parted my legs. I felt his warm tongue slide over my clit. There it was. He could do this for hours but I knew that wouldn't be the case tonight. He was too wired. Getting engaged, finding out I was pregnant, shooting a …wolf. He would take me soon.

My thighs squeezed his shaved head and I felt his slight goatee tickling them. I started rubbing and bit a pillow while I came, not wanting to wake the other guests. He knew what that shudder meant though. He knew every movement I made and every inch of my body like I knew his.

He stood up off the bed and pulled me to the edge. I expected him to lay on top of me. He placed his hands under my ass and lifted my hips off the bed.

"Come to me baby."

"Don't want to hurt the baby." He whispered. I could hear the lust in his voice.

"You won't." I assured him. He would worry about that.

"We can work on it tomorrow. I'm a bit drunk tonight. I won't be doin that either. If you can't partake I won't either."

I was about to tell him I didn't mind when he entered me. I grunted. I wanted to be sexier but when he fucked me it took me a while to get use to his size. That was why he always went down on me before. Always. He didn't want to hurt me. I fucking loved it.

He took me slowly while I laid on the bed and watched him move, felt him fill me up and tried to control my breathing. Tonight he seemed different. He took one hand from under my ass and placed it on my belly and just gently rubbed. He seemed so much more intense.

"What are you thinkin baby?" I whispered while he rocked back and forth so slowly in me.

"I don't know. This place. This place is weird. Somethin about it makes me want to…I don't know. I wish you was showin. Or we was married. I want the world to know you are mine."

"I am yours baby. One more day and we are gone. Now come down here. I want to feel all of your body on me. You won't hurt me. Come to me."

He lifted me up and laid me gently long ways on the bed. I wrapped my legs around the back of his and felt his heat. His tongue entered my mouth. His soft lips caressing mine, in no hurry at all. There was no hurry. We belonged together, no matter what creature thought differently.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it. I made up Ty though. Even if he doesn't want to admit it. I know your shocked right? Stephanie Meyers did not come up with Ty? No but she should have. And no I do not have multiple personality disorder. We both talked about it last night and are fairly sure we don't anyway. Thanks for all the reviews. We love them. This story is going to go to some wild and unexpected places so hang on. We won't be in a hurry though. On with the story.

Chapter 2

Edward POV

"She is pregnant Alice."

"Oh dear God no. It is definitely the black man's child?"

"Are you insinuating she is a whore?!" I asked angrily.

"No! But I mean she did do that with that Crowley boy in your car and then you know when I still had visions of her the things I saw her doing in the campus buildings with that one boy. Then there was quite a bit of public nudity and the body shots and those Spring Breaks when she flashed…"

"I know! Okay? Have you seen anything of her future?"

"No. Not in the past two years." Alice told me sadly.

"I should have just taken her and turned her when she graduated high school. This behavior could have been stopped. Now she…"

"She what? We can turn her after she has the baby. You are right. It is time to just do it Edward."

"You don't understand Alice. She talked to me. She believes me to be…"

"What Edward?"

How to say this politely…

"Just spit it out Edward."

"A pu…a pussy." I finished in a whisper. I hoped Esme wasn't near. No I heard her make a muffled sound in the background. If I didn't know better I would think she was holding in an unexpected laugh. Perhaps the shock of Bella's language surprised her into a cry of misery. It certainly did me.

"Oh. I see…"

"I know Alice. Ridiculous. I am a vampire. The ultimate predator. She has forgotten that. She has become too accustomed to the danger. She does not fear what we are. Not like she once did."

"So make her fear Edward." Alice suggested.

"I can't Alice. She is the love of my existence. You know this. I cannot make her fear me."

"So make her fear someone else. Someone she has reason to fear. Then you can be there to protect her. To show her that she needs you in her life. That her human cannot protect her."

"What would you suggest Alice?" I asked frustrated. For four years she has told me Bella simply needed time. Apparently she needed time to become pregnant by a large black man.

"Victoria is still around." She said quietly.

No. I…no.

"What of it Alice? Since her pathetic newborn army turned on her she disappeared. She is no threat to Bella. The mess her newborns caused in Seattle after she lost control has her in the Volturi radar. Victoria will be running from any vampire she sees."

"What if I told you I knew where she would be in three days?"

"What good would it do me?"

"Simple. You get her to stalk Bella. She attacks Bella, you save Bella. Victoria escapes but Bella will have to have you around. You see?"

For the first time in a very long while I felt hope flutter in my heart. It was then diminished.

"Why would Victoria play this role Alice?"

"Because we will help her. We will approach the Volturi on her behalf. Explain this was all a misunderstanding."

"She recklessly released 9 newborns into the Seattle area. You truly believe anything we say to the Volturi will change their stance?"

"Of course not. Because after she has served her purpose you will kill her."

"I will?" Me?

"Yes. Just like you killed James." Alice told me excitedly.

But wait…

"Alice I didn't…"

"You would have. I have faith in you. Carlisle just wanted you to leave the thuggery to our older brother and my idiot ex husband. You had him at your mercy Edward. You can certainly kill Victoria."

She had a point. Sure Bella may have sustained some minor injuries. She may have been bit after he threw me across the room…but I had his throat. A part of it anyway. I won. Of course I won.

"The Volturi will be unable to catch her and find out about our role in this disaster Victoria caused by going after your pe…love."

"Do not call her a pet Alice."

"You know I say it lovingly. So what do you say?"

I would be unable to turn Bella for at least 6 months or so. I could build up a relationship of trust. Reliance. She may even come willingly. Leave the child with that large idiot.

"Where will Victoria be Alice?"

Jasper POV

I turned off the TV after watching the Christmas Story for the eighth time since midnight. I was bored. Lookin out my window I saw the same scenery I saw every day. Desert. Lots and lots of fucking desert. I liked the isolation it provided me. I didn't mind traveling to hunt. But damn it was boring. I suppose I could read or maybe work on the text I'm writing on Texas in the Civil War. Maybe check Ebay to see how my bids are doing.

I was a bit surprised to hear them drive up but I knew it was possible they would come. It was Christmas after all. They always tried to get me in the spirit. I don't know why. Yeah I do. They were family. It's what family does I guess.

"Get your sorry ass off the sofa. We are goin caroling." Peter informed me, Charlotte bargin in behind him.

"No. I'm comfortable where I'm at."

"Damn it Jasper you can't just sit here all the time pining over the one that got away."

"I'm not. I've been watchin the Christmas Story. It's entertaining. Humanity at its finest." I argued.

"Bullshit. Look you had your shot. You let her go. Now you need to move on. Hiding out in the fuckin Mexico Desert ain't healthy. We need to get out and do something. You're going to turn all foggy eyed like those Volturi fuckers. Hey we can go fuck with them! I hear they are still round tryin to catch that Victoria bitch. We can kill one of them. Wouldn't that make you feel better?" Peter tried.

I gave it some thought.

"A little." I admitted. I did love to kill Volturi. "Which ones are near?"

"Diego and Santiago." Peter told me. I snorted.

"No point. Nobody cares about them. Those guys are extras. May as well have red shirts on under their black robes."

"It's not too late sugar." Charlotte tried. I knew what she meant.

"Yeah it is Charlotte. I knew what I was doing when I didn't go after her. I have stayed away. If I see her I don't…I…"

I loved her. I thought with separation the feelings would go away. Four years of being apart you would think it would go away. Not a day went by that she didn't cross my mind though. The look on her face when we came back. The person she became. The person she was still becoming.

"Talked to Alice lately?" Pete asked.

"Fuck her. She kept callin and I changed my number."

"Good man. Now if we can just get you over…"

"Don't say her name Peter. C'mon. Time to hunt."

"That's what I'm talkin bout. There are some Cartel guys about fifty miles away…"

"Yeah and there are mule deer up in the mountains to the east. That's where I'm headin. You two comin?"

"Course we are darlin." Char replied.

"If this shit turns my eyes pussy gold I'm kickin your ass." Peter grumped.

I had just watched Peter drain his second deer while finishing mine when I saw him pause. I knew that pause. It usually meant trouble was coming.

"What's wrong?"

"Where is she?" he asked.

I didn't have to ask who she was.

"I don't know." I lied.

"You better figure it out."

"I'm stayin out of her life Peter. She can do better than this fucking existence I dragged you and Charlotte into. If I could take that back I would too."

"Fine. But I got a feelin your Bella Swan is gonna be in danger. The vampire kind. Real danger. Things are gonna get real interestin in her life."

"Define interesting."

"Oh God, Oh God, we're all going to die?"

Peter did love his Firefly. I admit it was a great show. So that kind of interesting. But things had been going so good for her.

"Who would be after her?" I asked more to myself. Surely Victoria had bigger problems…

"Edward Cullen is going to do something stupid."

Oh. Of course.

"Then I suppose we need to find her…" Charlotte began.

"She is in Tempe Arizona I think. Pretty sure she is graduating this semester. She lives with a …guy."

"Thought you didn't know?" Peter smirked.

"I may have checked in a time or two." I admitted. "I'll go keep an eye out for Edward. Make sure he doesn't hurt her."

"We are comin with you." Charlotte said immediately and moved towards the house.

"Relax. She ain't there. She is in Forks for Christmas. Supposed to be back tomorrow. I hope those damn wolves can keep her safe for one day."

"You know her holiday itinerary Major?"

"Shut up Peter." I wasn't stalking her. Edward stalked her. I just had a laptop and a lot of time on my hands.

Couple more deer and it's time. Time to check on the one who got away. What the fuck are you doing now Edward?

Bigger question. If I saw her would I be able to walk away? Didn't matter. I wouldn't let her be hurt. Not if I could stop it.

Bella POV

I lay flat on my stomach with my face in this incredibly comfortable pillow. Ty was tracing the tattoo on my lower back with his finger. I cracked an eye open and saw it was 7 AM.

"You up?"

"Nope." I told him honestly.

"Yes you are. You ever gonna tell me why you got this tattoo on your back? No Biting? You love it when I nibble on your booty."

"You are the only one who gets to do that." I told him, hiding my grin in the pillow.

"Yeah but what made you think about it to begin with? Kind of a funny thing to have tattooed on yourself. It got something to do with that bite mark on your wrist?"

Grin gone. Shit.

"Baby we are about to be wed in Holy Matrimony. We are havin a child. Don't you think you could tell me the truth about a little ole tattoo? Cuz judging by that scar I think somebody out there needs to be put down. Was it the pussy from last night?"

"Uh…look Ty, there are some things in my past connected to the time I stayed here that I don't like…I don't want…it could only bring the both of us down. I really don't like to talk about it." I tried to reason with him.

"I got that. I know that feelin boo. I've had things I don't like to talk about. Things I've never talked about with anyone…except you."

Damn it.

"How about this? I promise to tell you one day. You most likely won't believe me and that is fine. But not today. Today is Christmas and I am so happy and I just want to enjoy the day."

He stared at me for a moment and then kissed my temple.

"I'm takin a shower. You want to join me?"

"Be there in a minute baby."

I lay a minute longer and slowly dragged my ass up when I heard the shower start. I felt a little nauseous but I would hold off. Maybe I could puke on Sue. Wonder if Seth would still be smiling then.

Before I stepped into the bathroom my phone rang. Mom? Maybe.

No, I recognized that number. Ty knew he called me but never said anything. I visited him last year with Ty and he asked if he could call occasionally. Ty didn't mind but he refused to talk to him more than once or twice a year. I agreed. He just seemed so…sad.

"Hello?"

"Is this Isabella Swan?"

"This is the Texas Department of Corrections. You have a call from the Walls Unit from a current inmate. Do you accept the call?"

"Yes."

I waited patiently for the tone to change. A click and a whirl later and I heard his voice.

"Hey there sweet thing. How's my favorite pretty lady doin?"

"Hello Mr. Gavin."

"C'mon now. I bet you can call me Dad. I know I don't know my son that well but I would bet by the way he was lookin at you when ya'll visited that he asked you to marry him by now. You say yes or you makin him sweat?"

"I said yes. Also you are going to be a grandfather."

"Get the hell out of here! You let him knock you up girl? Congratulations! Now you got to call me Dad."

I barely called Charlie Dad but I would humor him.

"How are you?"

"Incarcerated. That don't change. How is my boy doin Bella? He havin a good Christmas?"

"Yeah. I think he is. He gave me his Grandmother's ring."

"Donna let him have it? She treats that thing like it's the Mona Lisa. She must love you."

"I don't think she loves me." I said quickly.

"Bullshit. If she let Ty give you that ring she loves you. She can be scary at times but that is just because she is so protective. You know I left her to do it on her own and…she had to get tough. Trust me she loves you. She excited about the baby?"

"Uhmmm I haven't told her yet. Though maybe I would let her get used to the engagement first."

"You probably right. Hey my time is running out. Give him a hug for me okay? I know he probably don't want to hear it but tell him I do love him."

"I will."

"Merry Christmas Bella."

"Merry Christmas Mr…Dad."

The call ended and I snuck into the bathroom. Ty left the door slightly cracked so I could get inside quietly. He of course was singing.

"They call me the Fireman! That's my name. Makin my rounds all over town putting out old flames. Everybody wants to have what I got…"

I threw back the curtain watching gleefully as he jumped.

"Damn Bells! Why you gotta be so sneaky?"

"I was just enjoying your singing." I grinned.

"Oh you heard that huh?"

"George Strait darlin? You turnin country on me?"

"Hell no. I was just…you see I thought…maybe it might have some potential for an R&B remake. Make it more urban, poppin. You got me?"

"Uh huh. You're in the music business now?"

"You gonna get your ass in here and let me wash you up or stay out there?"

"No, I'm going to take a bath and…" he grabbed me and threw me under the spray.

"Asshole! I didn't want my hair wet!" Damn it. Now I would have to dry it and…

"I think you look hot with wet hair baby. All drippin down, hanging close to your beautiful face." His hands wrapped around my back and lower…

"Oww! Why you slap my chest girl?"

"Bad boy. I have to get ready and blow dry my hair now. Out."

"I'm not done showering. Besides I was gonna wash your back." He grinned.

"You are done. You can sing country music in the other room. Go get dressed."

He stuck his tongue out and I slapped his hard ass on the way out.

Twenty minutes later I turned off the hair dryer and heard his voice in the other room. No…no…

Please not yet.

I ran into the bedroom and saw I was too late.

"Yeah Momma, she's pregnant. Isn't that great? You gonna be a sexy grandma. I know I can't believe it either. I knew you would be excited Momma. You wanna talk to her? Yeah she just stepped out of the bathroom. I'll let you talk to her. Merry Christmas Momma. I love you too."

Ty offered me the phone and I shook my head.

He pushed it towards me.

"No." I mouthed quietly.

"She wants to congratulate you. She knows you are here. Take the damn phone woman!" He whispered back.

Fuck.

"Hi Donna!"

"You just keep smiling and act like we are having the best conversation, you got me white girl?"

"Yes it is great to hear from you." I tried in my best happy voice. This bitch did not scare me.

"He was gonna ask you to marry him anyway. You didn't have to get pregnant."

"Yes I'm excited. It was totally unexpected." I tried.

"I'm supposed to believe you didn't do this shit on purpose?"

"I can't believe it myself but it's true."

"Fuck it. He wanted to marry you. I suppose he can deal with this shit too. If nothing else it should be entertaining to see your scrawny ass give birth to my grandson. I was your size too before I got pregnant with Ty you know."

"No shit?" I asked, completely surprised and horrified. Donna was a…healthy woman.

"Yep. He was nine pounds when he was born. Nine motherfucking pounds comin out your little snatch white girl. Something to think about. That ring he gave you is my Momma's. You better protect that ring with your life or I will take your life. You believe me right?"

"I'm sure we both agree with that sentiment ma'am. I feel the same way about you."

"Oh do we? You think you could take me girl?"

"I doubt it. I don't know if I'm half the woman you are but I will give it my best." I replied cheerfully. Cut a bitch if I have to. That's all I'm saying.

"That supposed to be a fat joke, white girl?"

"Oh you know, take it for what it's worth." I said smiling while winking at Ty. He smiled back. He loved it when his mother and I got along. This fucking bitch.

"Okay. That's cool. I feel ya. I got a great surprise for you too. Think of it as a Christmas gift. Since you are going to be my daughter in law I feel it is the perfect time to meet your mother. So I'm getting her and her husband and you little bitty brother plane tickets to Houston. You and Ty are coming to. We are going to have us a big ass New Year's Eve party. Kinda get to know each other kinda thing. I figure you can tell how good a wife a woman is gonna be by how her momma is. I'm calling her as soon as we get off the phone. Ty gave me her number. Won't that be fun white girl?"

Oh fuck no.

"I…I don't think that will be necessary. The cost of tickets over the holidays…"

"You and Ty are flyin straight here as soon as you leave your Daddy's. I got the whole thing planned. All you gotta do is show up."

"We kind of have plans in Arizona…"

"I got the menu all prepared too. Authentic African American Cuisine. Soul food white girl. I'm even gonna share my recipes. You ever heard of Chitlins?"

"N…no."

"Well you heard of pig intestines right? Course you have. Don't worry girl. I'm gonna have you all educated on soul food before the new year comes in. It's gonna be a jam white girl. I'm gonna have the whole damn family here. They all want to meet the white girl. Won't that be fun? They can try the chitlins you make?"

"Yeah morning sickness is starting to hit me pretty hard." I tried.

"Ahh. Ain't that a damn shame? Antibiotics huh? It's all right white girl. You just have to know how it tastes and how to cook it. You ain't got to keep it down. See you soon. Merry Christmas sweetie."

The call ended.

"Baby? Baby you okay?"

"Yeah…" I shook my head.

"Ty what are Chitlins?"

"Oh damn those are some nasty things. I can't stand em but Momma loves em. God the smell when she makes them. You know they are actually made with pig intestines…baby? Bella what's wrong?"

I made it to the toilet in time. Barely.

TY POV

"I can't believe this place is open on Christmas." I told Bella while pulling into the only open store in Forks.

"I can't believe that bitch wants me to pick something up. I'm a damn guest."

She was a bit irritated. Sue called us as we were pullin out the parking lot and asked Bella to pick up a few items at the grocery store. The store was only open for two hours and it was busy as fuck. Sue swore she didn't have time to leave.

Somethin tells me this had more to do with the conversation with my momma, rather than Sue's little request.

"You want me to run in shortie? I can hit it up and be back in a minute."

"No boo. I got it. Keep the car running. If you went in there it would cause a riot."

"Cause I'm so famous?" I hoped.

"Because you are a large black man in a grocery store in Forks. Many of these older people haven't seen a black man in many decades. They may not know how to handle it."

"Good point. I'll keep the getaway car warm."

I thought about stepping outside but remembered it was cold as fuck up here. I turned my beats on and was bout to relax until that little knock on the window.

What the fuck is this all bout?

I stepped out the ride and checked him out. He looked good. Khaki pants and a light blue turtle neck sweater with a sweet little scarf.

"Hows it goin Cousin Eddie?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh wait. You aren't cousin Eddie. You are the ex right? High school sweetheart or some shit."

"Hello to you as well Tyrone."

"So did you hear me and Bella expectin? I wasn't sure if you stayed around after she bitched you out in the kitchen, for the good news."

"I did hear that actually." He was lookin at me weird. Seein him this close in daytime, I realized he was a bit stranger than I first recokoned. Nah motherfucker was weird. His eyes were some weird gold color. Somethin about him…

"So…what can I do for you? You knocked on my window? You just lookin for a friend or…what? Cause my woman bout to be out here and I got the feelin she don't like you ass. She been a little nauseas this morning and I don't want her upset. Christmas and all."

"She is not feeling well?" he asked, lookin a bit concerned.

"She got morning sickness on account of carryin my baby." I told the fool straight up. See how he likes that.

"You will never be good enough for her." Fool stepped up. Bitch really was askin for a beat down.

"That right? Drives you crazy don't it?"

"Crazy?"

"Yeah. That you are just some poor little small town fool and she done moved on. Don't need you. Don't want you. You got no place here bitch. It's drivin you crazy, I can tell by your ride you got some chips. But that don't mean shit to Bella. All that dough can't get you what you really want can it? What I got. Her underneath me, every damn night. You don't know shit fool. You don't know that I can wake up at three in the morning and run my finger over the small of her back and she smiles in her sleep. Every damn time. I'm gonna give you some advice boy. Get over it. Move on son. Nothin but pain here for you."

"You are a fool. You can't protect her. You think you know her? I know her. I know everything about her."

"That right bitch? Your money don't mean shit and neither do those fucked p contacts on your eyes. We gonna have a beef? I'm packin if you are." I took a step towards him. Looks like blood will be spilt on the snow.

"I know what she cannot tell you. I know about her past. The one she never talks about. The things she will never tell you."

"What would that be?" If this motherfucka hurt her…

"I know how she got the scar on her wrist. I'm sure you've asked her. She won't tell you, correct? I have a message for you. Feel free to share it with Bella if you wish. She is in danger. A danger from her past has returned. Her name is Victoria. She wants Bella dead. You won't be able to stop her. Only I can Tyrone."

"Please. Some hood rat tries to step up to my woman, I'll…"

"You won't be able to. You can't protect her. Only I can. Bella knows my number. I won't interfere in her life any longer. But if she needs me she will have to call me. She will have to ask for my help. Understand?"

"Yeah I got it…" I swung at that motherfucker. I had him dead center. No way I miss with my reach.

I damn near busted my ass slippin on the ice when I missed.

What the fuck? Motherfucker was ten feet away.

"When she is ready to admit she needs me, tell her to give me a call. She has my…what would you say? Digits?"

"Ty?!"

I turned and saw Bella pushin a shoppin cart damn near slippin on the ice, panicking.

"Stay back darlin. I'm about to kick the shit…"

I turned and saw Eddie was gone. Lookin back at Bella I could see she was…scared. I ain't used to seein my woman scared. Ain't shit usually scares Bella.

"What did he want Ty? What did he say?"

"Calm down baby. Let me get you safe in the car. I'll put the grocery in. We goin to eat at your Daddy's and open some presents. Then you gonna tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me where the fuck you got that scar on your wrist and everything else that happened when you lived here."

"Ty you wouldn't believe me." She said, sadly.

"Darlin I should have planted that fucker on the pavement. I shot at a giant wolf last night. I wasn't so drunk I didn't notice that fucker was way bigger than local wildlife. Nah, you comin straight, then we are gettin the fuck out of this state. I love ya boo. I'll believe you. But you are gonna tell me. I also want to know who the fuck Victoria is."

Bella just possibly turned whiter.

"Yeah. I figured that name might mean something to you. Come on baby. We got presents to open. Then I got to figure out how to keep you safe. Cause you aren't safe right now are you?"

"N…no…maybe…I don't know." She admitted.

"Well I'm gonna make you safe baby. No matter what."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it. Glad ya'll seem to be enjoying it. Keep those reviews comin. Thanks for the props on the Firefly quote. Gonna try to throw in a few more. If you don't know what Firefly is but like my writing you have to check it out. Yes it is Sci fi but not too sci fi and the dialogue is amazing. There are no aliens. More of a futuristic western sort of. Hard to classify. It is only one season and you can find it on Netflix. I am a huge fan. Why don't I write Firefly fanfic? Because I believe it is perfect exactly the way it is and I would be too intimidated to do it and I sure as hell wouldn't change anything. Twilight though? Got no problem playin with that obviously.

Chapter 3

Bella POV

"Dad I noticed Newton's Outfitters changed the name of the store. Any reason why?" I was doing my best to make small talk. We had finished our impersonal gift giving since none of us really knew each other that well. Now we were gathered around the kitchen table eating turkey that I saved from overcooking this morning.

"Yeah, matter of fact the Newton's don't own it anymore. Bank took it over and some new owners came in. Some corporation."

"That's too bad." I said doing my best to sound like I cared.

"Not really. Funny thing. Last few years I kept getting these calls from a guy named Leroy Brown. Claimed to be some drug smuggler looking for Mike Newton. After a while I got tired of the sh…crap and decided to go out and see if the Newton kid was involved since these calls seem to be focused on him. So I get a call at 4:30 AM and after I am hung up on, I drive to the back of Newton's looking for this Brown guy. Guess what I found?"

Holy shit.

"Mike Newton giving out coolers of heroin. Apparently he and his Dad were picking it up in Port Angeles off the shrimp boats and hiding it in the back of the store. Been doing it for years. Once a week he would supply local dealers who would take it to Seattle. Allowed the dealers to avoid having to go through the Port of Seattle. I happen to pull up and the dealers take off but Newton really had nowhere to go. They dropped everything so he was stuck holding the bag."

Holy shit.

"Anyway Mike turned on his dad who is now serving twenty years in the State pen. Mike got a reduced sentence and should be out in another year with good behavior."

"No fuckin way." Ty whispered, not quietly enough that Charlie didn't hear.

"Yeah. Always seemed like a good kid. Go figure. I would love to meet this Leroy Brown guy one day. Biggest drug bust in Forks and one of the largest in the State ever all because of his tips. Go figure. Course he is a criminal too I imagine. Still though. Strange world."

No one said anything for a while until Ty of course broke the silence.

"Well damn that was some good food Sue. I usually only eat like that when I am high…" Ty started. I kicked him under the table.

"…on life. High on life and hungry as hell. That's me. Wasn't it good Bells?"

"Great honey." I faked smiled back at my idiot.

"Must be great Bella. You can eat as much as you want and not have to worry about your figure since you are going to be the size of a cow in a few months." Leah suggested.

I gave her my best go fuck yourself smile.

"Yes well, having kids is worth it I suppose."

She returned my go fuck yourself smile and addressed Ty.

"Ty won't it be strange being newlyweds and already having a child? I mean the traditional wedding night lingerie has to be out of the question I would imagine. Or are you two going to wait a year until Bella gets her figure back? I mean if she does?"

"My girl and I sleep naked and she is sexy as hell at any weight, Leah. But I appreciate your concern. I'm a big guy. I can handle anything." Ty told her sharply. That shut her up. Charlie turned red, pretty sure from embarrassment and not anger.

Mike Newton? Really?

"Well Dad we really need to get going. I wanted to show Ty some of the sites and then we apparently have a very early morning flight to Houston tomorrow from Port Angeles."

Dad walked us out and even gave Ty a hug at the door. I think he had come around. It was hard to know Ty and not love him. He just takes a while for some people. Especially when bringing up a daughters sexual proclivity to her father often. We really need to work on that.

"Where to boo?"

"Keep driving down this road. Stop at the high school baby."

"Any reason why?"

"You wanted to know everything. I'm going to tell you everything. May as well do it where it all started for me."

We pulled into the parking lot and he placed the car in park. I shivered a bit when I remembered that van sliding towards me.

"Alright darlin. Let's hear it."

"You'll believe me?"

"I love you. I know you ain't sketchy babe. I'll believe you."

So I took a deep breath and told him. I told him everything. I told him about the Cullen's. The Wolfpack. Victoria, James, Laurent. Edward. Edward leaving. Edward coming back. Edward not leaving me alone. Jake and his…false imprinting. Jasper trying to bite me. I told him about the van nearly crushing me and the near gang rape in Port Angeles. I told him about Edward watching me sleep at night. That was a tough one to admit to.

When I was done I leaned back in my seat and waited for his response. My eyes were closed because I didn't want to see the look on his face. I don't know why. Ty knew me. He would believe me.

I heard nothing. I cracked my eyes and glanced his way. He was staring at me with a straight face. Then he burst out in laughter.

"Bitch you are crazy girl! That's a whacked out story. You should write this stuff down!"

He kept laughing.

"You said you would believe me." I said coldly. I suppose my tone must have caught his attention enough to break him out of his laughing fit.

"I'm…I'm sorry babe. But that is some whacked out shit. I believe you though…"

"Yeah right."

"No I do. I understand what happened. It all makes sense now."

"It does?" I asked doubtfully.

"Of course. It's this skinny bitch Eddie. Probably the whole damn clan. Don't you see baby? He was breakin into your house under Inspector no clueso nose. Probably feeding you Bart Simpsons while you slept."

"Bart Simpsons?" I asked. I knew most of his terminology but he still surprised me every now and then.

"Acid baby. LSD. Think about it. All he needed was to put it on your skin. Once he had you he could whisper in your ear and influence anything. Make you see anything."

"It doesn't work like that Ty. Besides the van he saved me from was not a hallucination. The whole school saw it."

"Baby he probably knocked you under the van. Put his hand up at the last second to make it seem like he stopped it."

"He scared the guys in Port Angeles with a growl."

"Exactly. He shouldn't have even known where to find you. Probably paid those guys to scare you so he could look like the big hero."

"Ty…"

"Bella look. Let's think about this. No fangs? Feeds on animals? Sparkles in the fuckin sunlight? Baby that's an acid trip if I ever heard of one. Who in their right mind would come up with bad ass vampires like that? Those aren't vampires. Those are hippy 1960's vampires. Peace love and Bambi. Scooby Doo should be chasin these fuckers."

"After they left Laurent came back." I pointed out. "The wolves saved me."

"Exactly. You were depressed after Eddie left because of withdrawals. You were bein drugged and didn't even know it. Didn't you say his Momma liked to cook for you? She was dopin you girl. Then when the guy with dreads came back to scare you, you had a flashback. That was the first time you saw the wolves to right?"

"Yes but Ty I wasn't…"

"This explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" I asked offended.

"Baby you come up with some off the wall shit when you are drunk or high. Acid flashbacks. Makes all the sense in the world."

"You said you would believe me." I said through clenched teeth.

"I do. I believe you believe everything you just said. I believe I need to kill his ass for doin that to you. But I got to plan this shit right. We got a future. I ain't goin down for murder and leaving you a broke single mom. I got friends who know people who know about this stuff. Let me make some inquiries when we get to Houston. I'll get this fucker baby but we gotta be smart about it."

"Ty…"God how to do this? Then it hit me.

I told him to start the car and we drove towards La Push.

"Where the hell we goin baby?"

"I'm going to prove to you that I wasn't drugged. That what I said was true. Its bullshit that I have to but fine, whatever."

"Darlin don't be like that…"

"Shut up Ty. You're going to feel pretty stupid for doubting me."

"Baby…" he tried to put a hand on my leg. I slapped it off.

He stayed silent for most of the ride. As we turned into La Push he finally spoke.

"Darlin why don't we just go back to the hotel and celebrate the rest of Christmas in bed. We left your Daddy's without dessert. We could try to find a convenience store, I could buy some whip cream and eat your sweet pussy all night."

Damn. That did sound nice. But we had to do this first. He had to understand the danger.

"In a minute."

"Like in a minute meanin later or like in 60 seconds?"

Ignoring that I directed him to pull into Sam's driveway and backed in so the car faced the road.

"What are we doing baby?"

"Take out your gun and unload it."

"Why?"

"Please?"

I watched him do as I asked. I took his gun and placed it in the glove compartment.

"What the fuck girl?"

"Leave the doors open and the engine running."

I walked towards the porch and Sam was already there smiling.

"Hi Bella. Tyrone. Merry Christmas. I wasn't expecting you. Uhh, Jake is inside Bella."

"Call me Ty."

"Sam I need to speak to Paul alone."

"Why?" Sam asked instantly alert. He knew no one but Rachel voluntarily talked to Paul.

"It's important. It involves food and money. Please ask him to come outside and give us a moment."

Paul was out the door before I finished the sentence. Sam looked at me suspiciously but then walked inside.

"What is this I hear about food and money?" Paul asked.

"I was wondering if Rachel had come to terms with your small penis yet?" I asked him.

"Like you would know Swan. I wouldn't give your pale ass the time of day." He replied irritated. Okay. Good start. Now to skip the middle and go for the big finish.

"You are such an asshole. I can't believe you did this to Jake! He is too innocent for this!"

I slapped him. Hard.

He started shaking. There it is.

"Back up Ty."

Sam ran outside and tried to grab Paul. It was too late. Ty and I backed up halfway to the car when Paul's big silver ass went furry.

"What the fuck?" Ty yelled.

"Time to go darling." I beat him to the car and hit the gas as soon as Ty was in, not waiting for him to close the door. I hit ninety driving out of La Push. We were in the hotel parking lot before Ty said a word. Until then he just kept opening and closing his mouth.

"What the fuck was that!?" He finally yelled.

"An acid flashback." I replied calmly.

"No that was a big fucking wolf! Just like the one I shot last night!"

"Jake." I told him.

"Jake? Obsessive Jake? That was that wolf last night? Did I kill him?"

"No. You shot him in the ass six times."

"Only six? Damn I unloaded a clip into those woods. Lucky bastard better be glad I was drunk. Holy shit. Damn. I mean what the fuck?"

"You believe me now?" I hoped.

"Yeah. Yeah let's go inside."

I followed Ty into our room.

"I'm really sorry. I never wanted you to find out about…" he lifted me up and kissed me. I kissed him back. Hard.

"I need to think baby." He whispered.

"Okay."

"How do I do my best thinkin?"

"By making love to me." I whispered and kissed him again. He dropped my jeans and I grabbed his belt. It was true. I pretty much fucked him through Physics. That was my A as much as it was his. I had him out and he lifted me up with his hands under my ass. I didn't know if I was completely ready but I had better be…

"Fuck!"

I threw my legs around his waist and my arms around his head and held on.

Yeah he was in. Shit…okay. Now I found a rhythm… damn he threw me against a wall.

"Ahhh"

"Quiet baby I'm tryin to think!" he roared. My back was going to be sore.

I bit his neck to keep from crying out. I really didn't want Charlie or his guys getting called to a noise disturbance from our room.

He finally dropped me on a mattress but he didn't give me a break. He just kept going. Then he did it. He worked his hands on…and then…right there…yep…lower…now flick and

"Fuck!" I screamed.

He released inside of me when he felt me come. God I loved how he could time that. Basketball wasn't the only thing he was an all-star at. He collapsed next to me and we lay there, our naked sweat covered bodies sucking in huge amounts of air. At some point he had worked his pants off and ripped my shirt and bra off of me.

After our breathing had calmed down and we were in rhythm together I lay my head on his chest.

"I got it. I figured it out." He said quietly. I wasn't surprised. He figured out Schrodinger's Equation for his midterm after we fucked like this. He did his best work on the court and on the bed.

"What did you figure out?" I said trying to not moan from the soreness.

"Shit I forgot to lube you up didn't I baby? You alright?"

"Yeah. What did you figure out?"

"This Victoria bitch ain't after you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He say anything to you last night about this bitch?"

"No." I admitted.

"Exactly. He didn't say shit because there wasn't shit to be said. If she was after you he would have told you. Hoped you would ask him for help. This shit didn't come up till he found out we was getting married and you are knocked up. It's his last ditch effort. He doesn't come to you so you can call him on his bullshit. He comes at me. This bitch ain't comin after you. She could have at any time over the years. Ain't like either of us was hidin. He is just making this shit up so you will think you need him."

That did make a certain amount of sense.

Yeah. It did. Wow. I felt relieved. I felt sore. Sore and relieved.

"We need to get to sleep baby."

"It's like 7 boo. I'm thinking I'm gonna bathe you and see if we can't shoot for twins."

"Doesn't work like that Ty."

"We can pretend it does. I'm wanna take my tongue, spread your pussy lips and massage that sweet thing with my tongue to make up for the poundin I just gave it."

I lay there and debated going to sleep or continuing to prepare my white girl snatch for Ty the thirds arrival by going at it again when a knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Think the neighbors complained?" Ty chuckled.

"Bella could I have a word?" Sam asked from outside.

"No. It's just Sam."

"Damn. I left my gun in the car too."

"It's okay. He just wants to tell you the importance of keeping the secret. Pretend you're interested and that you actually know someone who would believe you and will keep it a secret. Makes him feel better." I whispered.

"Hold on a minute Sam!" Ty yelled at the door.

"What are you doing?"

He grinned and his face dropped between my legs.

"Apologizing to your pussy darlin. He can wait."

Donna's POV

What the hell have I gotten myself into? I watched her and her husband get out of the cab. He was dressed normally. Like a white boy would dress for a Mens Warehouse commercial. She was wearing some sort of dress. Looked tribal. Long and flowing, bright green with some sort of red lines dancing all around. Who the fuck was this woman?

Oh damn, her kid done had on a dress just like hers. Bella said he was a boy. Two years old he would be. He looked like his Momma. Long flowing blonde hair. That little boy needs a haircut.

I opened my door hopin this bitch got lost in our neighborhood and I could send her as back to Austin immediately.

"Happy Kwanzaa! You must be LaDonna!" she said opening her arms for what I guess she thought was gonna be a hug. She was gonna be sorely disappointed.

"You Renee?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes I am sister. It is so good to meet you. I have heard about Ty all these years. Now I get to meet my new son and new sister."

"Ty ain't got no sister. My name is Donna by the way. Ain't all black folk got La in front of their names."

"Be nice Momma." My boy Jeff whispered from inside. He was my only other child and Ty's half brother. At 16 he was also the voice of reason in my house. Course he thought white girl was hot as hell. I suppose he'll be wanting one for himself one day. Maybe this experience will change his mind.

"Well come on in, before the neighbors see." I stepped aside and the guy introduced himself as Phil. The little boy was looking around and seemed confused. I had a feelin that was a permanent look for him.

"Why is your boy wearing a dress?"

"Momma!" Jeff whispered sharply. I ignored him. I wanted to know why this long haired toddler was wearing a fucking dress.

"Oh that is a traditional Kwanzaa robe. But you would know that."

"No it isn't."

"Momma!"

Fine. Renee persisted.

"I am pretty sure it is. Even though he is only two I believe that planting a firm foothold in spirituality at a young age can only benefit Osiris as he grows in this world."

"Oh. Alright…wait what did you call him?"

"His name? Osiris."

Uh huh.

"You got a nickname for him?"

"No. Just Osiris." Renee told me, still smiling.

"I'm Jeff, let me show you to your room. I understand you will be staying with us?" My boy always was the polite one. I wanted to run this crazy bitch out of here.

"That would be wonderful if there is room."

"Plenty of room ma'am."

"That is so great. I need to find a place to set jup my crystals and then we can all commune with each other. Get the familial groove going as your people say."

"My people?" I asked to be clear.

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful? Our people now. I am so excited to be a part of the struggle. I had no idea when Dr. King said he had a dream that my daughter would be included."

"She ain't. What the hell are you talkin about with crystals?"

"Oh, wherever I go I take these crystals to clear the air of any lingering negative spiritual auras. You would be amazed where they can be found. Even in the most happy of places. I found one in Disney World once. So I set up a perimeter wherever I take Osiris. Phil could you place his meals in the refrigerator?"

"Yes Renee."

What the fuck?

"What's wrong with him? He got diabetes or something?"

"No. I have meals prepared for Osiris at a natural food place in my neighborhood. I mean a hood. Yes that's what I mean. He has a special diet to awaken his senses to the world around him slowly."

"I see…" This bitch was a lunatic.

"Did you feed Bella this crap too?" Renee actually laughed. I guess she thought the possibility of my grandson bein around her brand of crazy was funny.

"No. Bella always cooked for the two of us until I met Phil and she moved. She was 17 at the time. Phil played baseball for a career and I wanted to travel with him so Bella moved to Washington to live with her father. Until then she was my centering force. Phil is now."

"Centering?"

"Yes. She cooked the meals even though they weren't natural. She paid the bills. Really took care of everything while I traveled my spiritual path. I am hoping that one day she can travel her own. She isn't a very spiritual person though. I feel I may have hampered that, although I did my best to get her interested and open her mind. She is too much like her father. Not that it is a bad thing. Anyway, here we are. I was hoping to meet Ty's father. Where is he?"

"In prison for murder." I told her bluntly.

"I see. Phil could you bring me both sets of crystals? I'm going to need all of them."

Ty POV

The plane touched down and I felt better immediately.

"Damn it is good to be back in the workin man's city."

"Working man, Ty?" Bella asked grinning.

"Yep every Texas city got its own personality. Kinda like a big family. And like a family they all a bit different. Houston is the brother who just got off work from the oilfield and still got that black grease on his hands. The workin man."

"Do tell. What about the other cities?"

"Why? We gonna live in Houston."

"I want to know. Tell me." She gave me that look I can't resist and wrapped both her arms around mine.

"Alright. Which ones you want to know about?"

"Austin."

"That's the hippy brother that smokes way too much."

"Dallas?"

"Dallas is the sister from the sticks that married money and wants to act high class now but everybody knows different."

"San Antonio?"

"That's the Tejano brother that cruises in the low rider and drives his car way to slow and plays his music way to loud. You know he shouldn't be dressed like that cuz he is old but everybody looks the other way.

"Uhh…Fort Worth. Same as Dallas?"

"Hell no. Fort Worth is the cowboy brother who always talks about cowboys. Thinks the whole damn world revolves around cows. Walks to the table still wearin his spurs and wants everyone to know it."

"Hmmm what about El Paso?"

I had to laugh. I was there one time on a summer road trip.

"That's the shady brother you keep expectin to get arrested or shot any minute. Come on Boo. We need to get off and go see Momma."

"What hotel did she set us up with?"

Damn it.

"Uh…"

"It's cool if we have to find our own. I just thought she said she took care of…Ty what hotel are we staying at?"

"Ain't a whole lotta rental cribs around where I live. Least not that rent by the day and not the hour."

"Ty…"

"It's only for a few days."

"Ty!"

"Bella calm down. It gonna be alright."

"I'm not getting off this fucking plane." She told me, no longer wrapped around me. Now her arms were crossed and she had that determined look like that time I asked her if she ever gave any thought to openin the backdo…

"This is bullshit. She plans to torture me for how long Ty? She may have you snowed but she hates me. She hates me and I won't do it."

"She don't hate you…"

"Chitlins Ty? I googled it. Are you for real?"

"Baby I promise no Chitlins. Now the flight attendant is lookin at us funny. We need to go before Homeland Security comes alright?"

She stood up and grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment but she didn't say another word. Not a word at baggage claim. Not a word in the Taxi. Not a damn word.

We pulled up in front of Momma's house. I had texted her we were nearby. Gonna have to have a difficult talk with Momma. I hated it but Bells was my lady and I knew Momma was gonna try to fuck with her.

Momma was waiting for us at the door. While I paid the taxi I turned and saw something I never thought I would see. Momma was hugging Bella.

"Damn it's good to see you Bella. You have to come in and help me with this woman!"

Maybe they would get along after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it.

A/N Sorry for the delay. Things have been crazy. Head was going a bit nuts, I'm having a hard time looking at the computer screen for more than twenty or so minutes at a time and having to write in spurts rather than just sitting down and hammering a chapter out. I will hopefully not be as long between updates again but it may be once a week till I can get this sorted out. Thanks for all the reviews. Glad y'all are still with me.

Bella POV

I found myself in the last place I ever thought I would be. In Donna's arms.

This could be good. This could be bad. She may be trying to get me to let my guard down.

I wondered where Ty's gun was.

"Please come inside. That Phil guy is trying his best but she done lost her damn mind."

"Renee?" I asked for clarification, hoping one of Donna's friends may have lost her mind.

"Hell yes Renee. Get in here! You got tranquilizers for her or what?"

I left Ty behind and headed straight for the house. When I walked in I saw…wow. Renee had done some redecoration. I recognized her favorite crystals placed all around the room. She had moved the furniture to the edge of the living room and had her meditation mat in the center of the room. I smelt incense. Strong incense.

"She put some kinda damn grass in my blender Bella."

"I'm sorry?"

"Grass! She was trying to blend grass this morning for your astronaut little brother. How the hell you gonna let a kid drink grass?"

I glanced at Phil who met my eyes. He shook his head sadly. I suppose the ball was in my court. Great job centering force.

"Hi Mom!"

She was on one end of the mat holding Jeff's hands in front of her and chanting. Jeff looked up at me with a smile and a wink. He would never let me live this down.

"Bella! You are here! Where is Ty?"

I suppose by the look on Mom's face that Ty walked in behind me. She stood up apparently stunned and took Ty in. Closely.

"My God Bella, when you mentioned Ty was black I admit I was thinking a young Sidney Pointier or a young Danny Glover. Perhaps a less serious young Denzel. But this…my, my, my. You are a Nubian God aren't you Ty?"

Renee was stroking his arm.

"Hands off my man Mom." She jerked back but her eyes stayed on him.

"Nice to meet you Renee." Ty grinned.

That's it? No comments about where I get my ass from? He only saves that for my Dad? Oh yeah. Momma is here and he has to be a perfect gentleman.

"I'm gonna go try to clean that crap out of my blender. Maybe now that she has two centering forces she might stop trying to contact the third plane in my living room with my son. Unnatural, that's what that shit is. Ghosts of hippies gonna be hauntin my house." Donna grumbled, walking out.

No sooner than she walked out, Ty opened his mouth.

"Renee it is good to meet you. I wanted to see what kind of woman could produce so fine a daughter and I have to say I am not disappointed. You are a ten woman!"

Renee giggled. She fucking giggled.

"Thank you Ty. How large are you?"

"I go around 6'6 or so."

"I see. Not really what I meant. Is it true that…"

"Yes Mom. He is huge. Yes it hurts at first sometimes. Yes we use lube. No we do not want any herbal lubricant you may have recently discovered. No we do not want to find out about any special positions you read in the Karma Sutra. I don't care what new position you and Phil have discovered."

Figured I may as well head the obvious ones off first.

"Can he…"

"Yes I can wrap my legs around his head while he eats me out. No I do not want to go into any more details." Forgot that one. For some reason she was always stuck on that position. Said Phil had shoulder problems from baseball and couldn't do it.

"Well, if you change your mind…Bella how can you not tell me you are pregnant? I find out from my new sister that you are engaged and with child?"

"Didn't exactly have time to break the news?" I tried.

"I think that it is wonderful that Osiris will have a nephew to guide as he travels his own spiritual path…"

"Not gonna happen." I told her quickly. No wheat grass for my kid. I saw Osiris with his locks of blonde cascading over his tiny shoulders. I reached down and picked him up off the ground.

"How you doing Siris?" He smiled at me I think. Hard to see under all that hair.

"Osiris Bel…"

"I know the name you gave him. Siris is the closest to normal nickname he can have that won't get him beaten up at school."

"He was named after the Egyptian God of the dead worshipped by all the souls who have passed on. Second only to Ra in ruling. I doubt he will have to worry about bullies in school. His name is not to be shortened. How would you like it if I did that to your child?"

"I'm naming him Tyrone. We are going to call him Ty. If it's a girl I'm naming her something short. No more than four letters. Shorten that if you want." Five minutes and she was already irritating me.

"What about Isis? She was the goddess of…"

"No!" I was so tired of this Egyptian kick phase she was in. It beat the Scandanavian one I suppose.

"Let's all calm down. I think it's pretty cool your brother is named for an Egyptian god. How come you didn't go with Ra?" Ty asked winking at me. He would pay for that later. I warned him about encouraging her.

"I don't know. I thought about it but Ra just seemed kind of silly."

Jeff just spit Coke out of his nose.

"How you doin little man?" Ty took my confused little brother from my arms.

"I'm sorry Bella. I've been picking up negative energy here and I can't seem to pinpoint it. It has me on edge."

I took a deep breath. "No problem Mom. I can help you out. Ty's Mother hates me."

"Mom don't hate you, baby." Ty tried.

"Yeah she does." Jeff added in laughing. I shot the finger at him.

"Cut it out Jeff." Ty said, casting a don't fuck with me look at his much smaller younger brother.

"Bella could you come here?" Donna called from the kitchen. What did Renee do now? Wait. She may have a knife. She's in the kitchen. Of course she has a knife.

I slowly walked in unsurprised to see nothing had changed since the last time I had been here. I took her hands in. No blades. She's quick though despite her size.

"What's up Donna?"

"Your mama…"

"Yeah…kind of why I didn't want you to meet her. She is a good person. She's just… different."

"You had to raise that huh?" she asked looking me in the eyes.

"I did the best I could. She was pretty far gone down her spiritual path before I got to her though. I mean I don't buy all that stuff if you are worried about…"

"I don't hate you."

"Of course not…" Yeah right.

"This house is small. I heard you tell your mother you think I hate you. I don't."

"Donna…"

"Bella since Ty been gone to college, every summer he came home. I expected to hear about the team, his "honey's", the parties. All that boy talked about was you. Bella this and Bella that. I grabbed Bella out of the fountain in front of the English building before security got there. Bella helped me with this paper or that. Bella made me watch a scary movie. I knew that boy was hopelessly in love with you before he did.

I also knew that it was gonna be tough. Despite the progress that has been made, there are those out there who will hate you. Give you shit for no reason. Maybe worse. I didn't know if you were up to that. I had to find out. Are you Bella?"

"Anybody that has a problem with me and Ty can go fuck themselves." I told her honestly.

"Glad to hear it. Cause you are gonna be front and center. People gonna not take you seriously. Representing Ty like you have been. People gonna think you are a joke. You better be strong."

"I've survived a lot. I can handle it." I told her honestly.

"That right? I guess by the way you said that you ain't just talkin bout that train wreck of a momma you got either."

"No. I'm not." I was nearly beat to death by a vampire, bitten, had the venom sucked out. I have a vampire and a werewolf stalker. Other than that it's been a pretty easy ride.

"Good. Would you do me a favor? I want to catch up with my boy. Have a talk with him. Same as I'm havin with you now. I need a few things from the grocery store. Would you run with Jeff to pick a few things up?"

"Yeah. I can do that…" This was too weird.

"I'm happy girl. I'm excited to be havin a little grandbaby even if I don't act like it all the time. I just worry. I worry about my boys. You're bout to be a mama. You are gonna know that worry."

She handed me her keys and I walked into the living room feeling a bit surreal. Renee was chanting again. Phil was playing with Siris. Yeah. Getting out right now sounds good.

"Ty your mother wants to see you."

"Bout what?"

"Bout what you said about my mother's physical attractiveness." I told him with a grin.

"You told her?!"

"Jeff! You up for driving me around this little town of yours? We need to hit the grocery store."

"Hell yeah. Lets go cruisin girl. I'm gonna show you the sites. Momma give you the keys to her Escalade?"

I dangled the keys in front of him. Donna's pride and joy. She saved up for years and paid cash for it. I sure as hell wasn't driving it.

"Damn girl. I'm gonna show you off."

"No. We are taking a simple trip to the grocery store. That's it. Simple."

Ty POV

"Momma? Bella said you wanted to…"

"Sit your ass down son."

"Yes ma'am." I sat my ass down quickly.

"You ready to be a daddy?"

"Yes…ma'am?"

"You askin or tellin me?"

"Uh…tellin you. Yeah. I mean unless you want me to ask."

Momma walked over and wrapped her arms around my head. She knows I like that.

"You poor child. You don't know if you comin or goin without Bella to tell you. Isn't that right?"

"Nah. I…I just…Momma I don't feel…yeah I guess I am a bit lost when she ain't around."

"You been insulated a bit in college. You been in the spotlight but you ain't really had to deal with the media. Not like you are going too soon. You ready to face them? Answer questions about your 22 year old agent who has no experience? Answer questions from the black community about why a star and someone many black kids will look to as a role model is married to a white woman? You ready for that?"

Damn. I guess I never thought about it. People never questioned me and Bella at ASU. Everybody just knew. Nobody gave us shit.

"I'm proud that you are gonna graduate college but I don't believe for one minute you did it for a business degree. You did it cause you couldn't leave her. I don't blame you. She is something else. I think she is strong enough to handle the crap that is gonna come ya'lls way. Are you?"

"Yeah Momma. Yeah. I'm strong enough for her."

"Good. Glad to hear it. Cause she is gonna need you to be a man. Not the kids ya'll been playin at in college."

"We ain't playin like kids Momma."

"That right?" she smirked. Okay she knew a bit too much about what went on in Arizona. Gonna have to talk to Jeff about sharin shit with Momma that ain't meant for her ears.

"C'mon big strong man. Help your Momma peal these potatoes."

We worked together side by side. She tried to knock me to the side a few times. It was just like old times. Good times. The two of us. But still I missed my woman. Wonder what the hell is takin her so long.

Jeff busted in the door. I heard Renee ask him what was wrong. He didn't answer I guess. Made a line for the kitchen.

"Ty!"

"Where the hell my woman Jeff?"

"She said to call your attorney. She got arrested!"

Bella POV

"How fast were you going?" I asked Jeff as soon as the red and blues turned on behind us.

"30. It ain't a speed issue Bella." Jeff looked scared. He was a good kid. He stayed out of trouble. Wanted to be a doctor someday. I was going to make damn sure he was. That said I couldn't imagine…"

"Maybe a tail light is out. Just pull over."

We pulled over and I saw Jeff sweating despite the chilly weather.

"Jeff relax."

"I know about this cop Bella. He's bad news."

Great. I handed Jeff my phone.

"Put this in your chest pocket. Make sure the camera lens is out. It's recording now. Just relax. Let me handle this."

The cop walked up to Jeff's side. He his crew cut, mirror shades and muscles gave him away. I knew guys like this. Guys who loved being cops a bit too much.

Jeff rolled down the window.

"Yes officer?"

"Turn the engine off and get out of the car."

"What did we do wrong officer?" I asked in my sweetest voice. He peered over Jeff at me.

"Shut the fuck up."

Well then.

Jeff exited the car. The cop told him to face the car and began patting him down. What the fuck?

I exited the car and walked around. Jeff was sitting on the ground.

"Did I tell you to exit the vehicle?"

I threw my hands in the air.

"I just wanted to check on him. Make sure he was okay." I explained.

"Hands against the car."

I slowly turned towards the car and placed my hands on it. He kicked my feet out.

"Your pimp is kinda young isn't he? Or is he just the driver?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Don't bother. Good lookin girl like you in a Cadillac with a young black kid. How much you charge by the hour sweetie?"

Stay calm Bella. Stay calm.

"I'm not a hooker." I said coldly.

"You have a problem with me searching this car?" I suppose he asked Jeff.

"Uh…"

"Hell no you aren't searching this car. Don't give him permission Jeff. He doesn't have probable cause. He can't search it without your permission."

"You hidin something lady? You shouldn't have a problem with it if you are clean. I bet you got drugs on you right now. How would that be for probable cause?" He asked, practically whispering in my ear.

"Call the drug dogs if you want. They won't hit on anything. Talk to a Judge and ask him for a warrant based on a white girl and a black guy riding together. See how far that takes you."

"You know a lot about the law. Been hookin for a while huh?"

"Whatever. If you don't have anything to arrest us on why are you still here?" God this guy was pissing me off. Keep calm Bella. Keep calm.

"Hey you can't tase her man. She is pregnant." Jeff said, starting to stand.

"Stay on the ground Jeff."

"Listen to your whore friend. Don't get up. So you are pregnant huh? That's fine. Keep giving me shit and we'll see how you like pepper spray. You know about pepper spray?"

"I know it never works when you need it to." I told him truthfully.

He kicked my legs farther apart. Thankfully I was wearing blue jeans and not a skirt or it would have ripped by now.

"I'm just going to pat you down. After that I'm gonna search this vehicle since you gave me permission. Don't move."

He started at my feet and ran his hands up my legs. Then he squeezed my ass. I jerked back. He pushed my face in the window.

"Stay still little girl."

He reached my breasts and…

"Back off motherfucker!" I wasn't going to stay here and get felt up by this fucker. My face hit the glass and my arms were twisted behind me. I felt cuffs going over my wrists.

"You are under arrest for resisting arrest. Let's go lady. You be good to me and maybe I might cut you…"

"Get the fuck away from her!"

"Jeff stay back! Go home. Tell Ty to call our lawyer. He will contact someone in Houston." I met his eyes and let him know with a look how serious I was. This guy was determined to arrest somebody and it sure as hell wasn't going to be him.

"Yeah kid. Go back to your boss and tell him he is gonna have to send another girl to whatever prior engagement your lady had."

I stayed calm. I stayed calm.

I was going to kill this motherfucker. I would track down where he lived and fucking kill him.

He tried to talk to me on the way to the station. I reminded him that I had the right to remain silent and I would until my very high powered attorney arrived.

He laughed. He asked if I wanted to go to lock up or under a bridge where I could blow him and be on my way.

I told him lock up sounded wonderful and he really did not want my teeth near his dick.

Thirty minutes later I was being booked in by some desk sergeant. The fucking cop blew a kiss at me when he walked away.

"Isabella Swan. You live in Tempe Arizona I see. Been arrested a few times huh?" The sergeant asked. I didn't answer.

"No convictions though. What is inciting a mob? I don't believe I have ever seen anyone with that charge."

"Total misunderstanding. As you can see it was dropped." I told him still seething at that cop. I had his name. Aaron Pearson.

"Huh. Suspicion of public intoxication?"

"They couldn't prove I was in public. Long story."

"Suspicion of defacing a public landmark?"

"Barely a scratch on the horse. As you can see it was dropped."

"And now resisting arrest, search or seizure. Well young lady let's get you into lockup. The wagon to Harris County Jail is in another couple hours. Try to stay low in there and don't piss any of the girls off."

I actually preferred the company in lockup. I met a few real life hookers. Not bad people. One named Desire told me she liked my shoes and didn't even make me give them to her. I suspected Desire was not her birth name.

After an hour a pleasant looking officer asked for me and escorted me from holding. I was taken to a large conference room. Something told me this was not where prisoners usually met their lawyers.

"You my lawyer?" I asked the only other occupant of the room, a middle age bald man in a suit. I had no idea who Ted would have sent. Ted was our attorney in Arizona. He would vet the contracts Ty signed and make sure they were on the up and up. He knew we would have a financially beneficial relationship for years to come and took care of any problems we might have had before, free of charge. I owed him one for that damn horse statue.

"No ma'am. My name is Johnathan Maxwell. I'm the head of the public relations department of Houston PD."

Good job Jeff.

"I see. So since you are here and not a wagon to Harris County I am assuming you know who my fiancé is?"

"Uh…yes ma'am."

"And I assume you have seen the video my future brother in law recorded of my sexual molestation?"

Yeah he cringed.

"Yes…yes ma'am. I am here to apologize on behalf of the Houston Police Department. Of course this incident will be wiped off your record and…"

"Hold the fuck up. Wiped off my record? No. Aaron Pearson. You let him carry a gun and a badge in this city. My brother in law had heard of him. That meant he had acted like this before, correct?"

"There were… complaints."

"And you did nothing?"

"Internal affairs has been investigating but most of the complaints were from…"

"Let me guess. Hookers?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you want to hear something funny Officer Maxwell?" I asked him sweetly.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"My soon to be husband will be signing endorsement deals in the next few months in the range of over two hundred million dollars. When my grandchildren ask me how our family became rich I am going to tell them the Houston Police Department."

Judging by the look on his face he didn't find it as funny as I did.

"Ms. Swan…"

"You're right. It will be called the Bella Gavin Police Department then. Because when this city can't afford to pay the lawsuit I plan to bring down on it I will own this fucker!"

Okay so my sweet facade may be cracking. I may have yelled a bit.

"We sincerely apologize. The officer in question has been suspended. It is doubtful he will ever wear a badge again. We would really like to handle this in house."

Fuck that.

"You're in public relations right? How fun is your job going to be when my husband refuses to sign with his home town team because of a racist, perverted police department? I'm putting that video on ESPN, Fox, CNN and any other letters you can fucking think of!"

"We have…"

"He grabbed my breasts. He grabbed my ass! I'm fucking pregnant! He slammed my face in the mirror of a car!"

"I promise you ma'am he is the only one and he will be dealt with…"

"No. I want to see him. Right here, right now."

"Ms. Swan…why?"

"Because I am going to kick the shit out of him! And you are going to stand there and let me. You don't want a law suit that is what is going to happen."

"You want to…"

"Kick the shit out of him. You heard me. Bring him here."

"Ma'am he was sent home when events became…clear. I will send someone to get him immediately. So if he allows you to…"

"No fuck that. I'm pregnant. He is going to come in here in street clothes and deal with my husband."

"Ma'am…"

"I can see the headlines now. Tyrone Gavin refuses to sign with Rockets due to Houston Police Department. I bet the mayor is going to love that. He is a big Rockets fan right?"

"I'll have him brought here immediately."

Maxwell left.

Ten minutes later Ty and Donna came inside. Ty grabbed me.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I looked over at Donna afraid of her reaction.

"You did good keepin my baby boy out of trouble Bella. Thank you." For the second time today I found myself in her arms. She was sniflfing a bit.

"You okay Donna?" I asked.

"Yeah. Got something in my eyes." She wiped her eyes and turned away.

"Let's get out of here." Ty said.

"No Ty. I told that PR guy if he brought the cop here in street clothes and let us kick the shit out of him we wouldn't sue."

"That's what the fuck I'm talking about!" Ty was angry. Ty was hardly ever angry.

"I'm gonna get a kick or two in myself. Bastard could have damaged my Escalade with your face." Donna added.

Gee thanks.

We sat in silence, me in Ty's lap for another twenty minutes till Maxwell and another guy walked in. Holy shit. I knew that face.

"Bella, Ty, Mr's G…"

"Where is he? You think bringing the mayor here gonna change what he did?" Donna asked.

"Ma'am we sent an officer to his apartment. He…he apparently killed himself."

Holy shit.

"What the hell kinda crazy ass people you got working in this department Mayor?" Ty asked. I had to agree.

"Mr. Gavin I…I am sincerely sorry for what has happened today. Rest assured there will be an investigation and his superiors will be questioned. This behavior is not condoned in our city. I do hope we can put this ugly event behind us and move on."

"No. Hell no. You think I'm just going to move on? You out of your mind?" Ty was seriously pissed off now.

"Perhaps we can handle this in…"

"Wait. I have every right to make this ugly. You know and I know who will come out looking like a hero and who won't in this situation, correct Mayor?" I asked.

"Yes Ms. Swan." He looked very worried. He should be.

"You want us to walk out of here with a laugh and a pat on the bag and say no harm no foul correct?"

"Yes Ms. Swan. That would be…"

"Ty's brother's science club funding was cut this year. Apparently the city didn't have enough in the budget to support the field trips they planned to take or the equipment they needed for field experiments. Were you aware of this mayor?"

"I uh…know we have had to make cut backs at some of our educational insitutions…"

"You are going to look at those books again. Find the money. He goes to Roosevelt. Find the money or pay me in an ugly lawsuit and I pay for it. Either way."

"That's what you want? To make this go away?"

"Bella you sure? That guy…"

"Yes Ty." I told him. He saw I was serious. Although we were in the right this could only be bad for everyone involved if Ty got involved in a lawsuit over this now. No one would come out clean. Or we cut a deal and walk away. In a few months Ty becomes the face of Houston and everybody is happy. It didn't satisfy me but I would take what I could get. There were thousands of cops in Houston, the majority of them good men and women. I happened to catch a bad one.I couldn't think of myself anymore. I had to think of our family and his career. It was my job. Sponsors didn't like endorsers being involved in law suits.

"I promise you Ms. Swan by the time your brother in law returns to school the Science Club will be completely funded. So…we are good?"

"As long as it happens. If it doesn't I plan to bring you breaking your promises up as well. Nice to meet you Mayor. Officer Maxwell."

"You as well Bella. Ty we are looking forward to having you in Houston in a few months and hopefully for years to…"

"Shut the hell up." Ty interrupted, glaring at the Mayor. I glanced at him. Donna glanced at him.

"This shit ever happens again. I even hear about it maybe happening I'm bringin the world down on this department. You got me Mayor?"

"Yes Mr. Gavin."

We walked out after that before Ty hurt someone. I could feel the tension radiating off of him.

"Ty you need to relax."

"We should sue their ass shortie. Fuckin racist bastards gonna call my woman a whore? I aught to…"

"Ty nothing good could come of it. It would be ugly and distract you. We have a plan. Eyes on the prize baby. This was nothing."

"She's right Ty. Much as it pisses me off it is best to let this lay low. Right now ain't the time. The guy who did it is dead. Crazy fucker. The Lord has a way of bringin justice to those who deserve it. " Donna agreed. I looked back and she winked at me.

At least Jeff would get his field trips.

Jasper POV

The look on his face was priceless when he walked in. I was he first person he saw. Peter closed the door behind him as he walked in.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He reached for a sidearm that wasn't there.

"Got suspended huh? I wondered if they really took your gun or if that was just a TV thing."

He turned towards the door when it closed and saw Peter and Char blocking it.

"Have a seat." Peter grabbed him by the back of the neck and walked him over to his recliner.

"Gentle Peter. No bruises."

Mr. Pearson was a bit surprised by Peter's strength. He was a strong guy. Despite that I felt a hell of a lot of fear from him. I sat on the sofa across from him.

"Officer my name is Jasper Whitlock. You made a very bad mistake tonight touching and then arresting the wrong woman. Very bad."

"The white girl whorin herself out to the brotha? Fuck you man."

"I'm going to hand you a gun since you don't have yours. Take it. Don't bother trying to shoot me with it. It won't work."

"That right?"

"Yeah. That's right."

I laid the .45 on the coffee table in between us.

He reached for it quickly. He moved to aim it at me then his hand dropped.

"Not feeling like shootin me are you?" I grinned.

"Who are you? You related to that girl?" I felt fear but the relaxation I was sending his way was helping with that. Good. I didn't want him afraid.

"You have done some very bad things haven't you officer? I want you to think about them."

He relaxed a bit more, the gun still in his hand.

"What about it?"

"Don't you feel guilty?" I asked, sending more feelings of hopelessness and despair towards him than I ever have any other human.

He started crying. Soon he was a blubbering idiot. Snot and everything.

"You know how to make this right. You need to kill yourself. Kill yourself over the abuses of others you have done in your life."

"I don't want to die." He whimpered.

"Yes you do." I whispered in his ear. "That gun in your hand is the only way out. Do it. End your suffering. You don't want to feel this way forever do you?"

"I…I'm a good cop…"

"No. You aren't. There is your salvation in your hand. Take it. You will be fired. Disgraced. It's over. No one will hire you. Save yourself the pain."

He screamed while raising the gun to his head. I jumped back in time to avoid the splatter.

Peter was chuckling.

"Somethin funny Pete?"

"Yeah. You won't feed from humans but you got no problem makin them off themselves huh?"

"I don't kill lightly. He touched her. You saw it, same as I did."

"She ain't yours."

"I know." I responded a bit annoyed.

"You gonna make her fiancé kill himself to? He been touchin the hell out of her."

I had listened to her in that house all day. I knew she was pregnant. I knew she was engaged. I knew her mother was completely nuts.

"No. Of course not. Long as he makes her happy. This guy wronged her. I probably saved a lot of lives today."

"That's why you did it huh? Savin lives takin out dirty cops?"

"Leave it alone Pete. Neighbors probably done called the police. We need to go." Char ordered.

"Yeah. It's time to go. We can head back to the hotel. One of us will be around her twenty four seven until I can figure out what the fuck Edward is up to." I told them.

I had a feelin whatever it was, by the end of it I would be killin his ass too. Unlike Pearson he was gonna feel a fuck load of fear if he tried to hurt her.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it.

A/N Rickie glad you are doin alright. Ty was worried woman. And like you if I were not happily married I would take you in a manly fashion. Then I would expect a review to see how I did. Better not see any LMAOs either. Also if any of you read Whirlwind and notice a difference in the interactions between Jasper and Ty in this story I remind you Ty is three years older in this story.

Chapter 5

Jasper POV

I had been watching him for two hours. It was eleven PM. He wanted to be here earlier when the court was full. Full of neighborhood players talking shit to each other. I think.

To be honest I didn't understand 90 % of what any of them were saying. I felt like I was in another country.

Bella begged him not to. He argued that he grew up playing at this court and it was a part of him. Bella argued that the part of him would be full of wannabe ballers and gangbangers lookin to make a name by playing Tyrone Gavin and probably taking cheap shots at him. He didn't need an injury or worse. I wasn't sure what could be worse until I saw the guys playing. Several near stabbings and shootings were barely averted. Police showed up once, never getting out of their patrol unit, just watching. The crowd dispersed and as soon as the police unit drove off the players were back. I saw four separate fist fights in which blood was spilled. I counted twenty two drug transactions and ten business transactions for sex. I couldn't blame Bella for not wanting him to come. It was a madhouse wrapped around a neighborhood game complete with high stakes gambling.

He argued that he could handle anything. She said she would be coming to. He agreed not to come. Smart guy. At 9 Bella drove by with Tyrone's mother Donna and saw the court was empty. Fifteen minutes later Ty walked to the court alone. Peter and Charlotte were on the roof of an apartment building across from Donna's home, so I decided to watch this man. The man the woman I loved, was in love with.

I watched him from the shadows while he shot the basketball over and over again. He missed twice. Over one hundred shots and he missed twice. He didn't move slowly either. He moved as if an opponent only he could see was in front of him. He had worked up a sweat after ten minutes. His heartbeat was racing. A slam dunk here and there. Twisting in the air, ball between his legs. Making jumpers with his eyes closed. I admit I was impressed. Very impressed. Despite his size he moved with more grace than any human I had ever seen.

He took a last shot, the only sound the swishing of the net and the ball bouncing on the concrete.

I knew I should stay away but I couldn't. I had to talk to him. I had to know if he was worthy of her. Not to say I was but…I knew she loved him. Her feelings were hard to pick up the older she became but I felt love for him from her despite that. Him? I honestly didn't know what to expect. Last night I got close enough outside to feel everything inside. It was only the two of them in the living room, the rest of the house in bed. The love I felt from him towards her staggered me a bit. I thought maybe he might one day move on. Big time athlete celebrity looking for the next conquest.

I was sorely mistaken. He was absolutely devoted to her.

I had done my research. I had a lot of time on my hands in Mexico. His father robbed a liquor store when Ty was two years old. The man he robbed the store with shot the clerk. The clerk returned fire with a shotgun from behind the counter. His partner dead the young man could have run. Instead he stayed and attempted to save the clerk. The clerk died regardless and Tyron Gavin was sentenced to life in prison with no parole, leaving his girlfriend Donna Taylor to raise her son by herself. She had worked for the US postal service in the mail sorting department for 16 years. She had gotten married once and became pregnant. Before the baby, Jeff, was born, his father was killed by a stray bullet in a drive by shooting walking home from work. Donna Taylor had worked two jobs at times over the course of Ty's life, taking waitressing and cooking jobs when she needed too. She placed him on travel teams and traveled with him all over, finding the money and time to make sure he got the skills he needed. To improve what was already there. Ty didn't exactly have it easy himself.

When he was 16 his best friend was shot and killed while he and Ty were a block away from this court. He died in Ty's arms. Ty worked at a grocery warehouse from the age of 16 to 18. He was at work every morning to load trucks at 5 AM. Then to school, practice and home for school work or to this court. He was a smart guy lookin at his GPA both in high school and college.

I knew his life. But I had never talked to him. It was time. I threw my hood of my jacket on top of my head and walked towards the concrete slab he was now resting on, sitting on top of his basketball. He didn't acknowledge me but instead picked up the ball and began shooting free throws, swishing each one, picking up the ball and doing it again.

"Evening." I offered. He didn't turn. I was sufficiently covered with my hood that he shouldn't notice my…otherness that puts off most humans.

"Wassup playa? You get lost?"

"Nah. Just out for a stroll."

"That right? I saw you watching."

That was a surprise. I thought I had stayed in the shadows pretty well.

"That so?"

"Yep. Round here you learn to keep one eye on your surroundings at all times no matter what you are doin. You been watchin me since I got here. You want an autograph or just need a friend?"

I chuckled a bit. He and Bella belonged together I sadly noted. He was as observant as she was.

"I'm good with autographs today. Just wanted to watch you work."

"Yeah? Work is almost over. My woman probably sittin next to her momma and mine worried about my safety right now. This ain't the best neighborhood in case you didn't know."

"I'll take my chances. If it ain't the best neighborhood what are you doing out here?"

He finally turned around and winked at me.

"I grew up on this court."

"Not a house?" I asked. He laughed a little.

"I was raised in a home. But this place. This ugly ass patch of concrete? This is where I grew up. This is where I started playing when I was ten years old getting knocked around by convicts. This is where I learned that nothing is easy and nothing is given to you. You have to take what you want. Sweat for it and bleed for it. Nobody is gonna give shit to you."

"Sounds like you learned a lot." I said casually.

"It also teaches you to protect what you got. You gonna learn one of two things round here. Either that life is precious or life is cheap. What do you think man?"

I wasn't prepared for that question.

"I would say that I have learned that life is precious. I didn't always think that way but…it's what I believe now."

"Yeah? Me either. I spent a lot of time thinkin life was cheap. You take what you can get out of it before it takes you out. Know what I mean? Thought that for a long time."

I honestly did not expect this conversation to take this route. Perhaps Mr. Gavin was even more interesting than I first assumed.

"So what changed your mind?"

"What else? A woman. The woman. Man through high school and my first two years of college I took whatever piece of ass that wanted to throw themselves at me. Blondes, brunettes, white, black, Asian, Mexican, didn't make a shit to me. If they was hot and willing so was I. Strap it and wrap it and pound the shit out of it. But I had this friend. This girl that became such a part of my life I hate to think about the times she wasn't in it. She started off just my best friend but then she became…everything. Suddenly it wasn't me, it was us. I didn't think about what I could get. I thought about what I could get for her."

"She sounds pretty special." I said quietly.

"Man you got no idea. She wasn't what I thought I would wind up with. She wasn't no blonde with fake tits or some sista with a sweet ass. I mean her ass is amazing. But nah, she is this tiny white girl with beautiful brown hair and these deep chocolate eyes. Makin love to her…is like animalistic. When two souls meet and become one, you feel me? She is so slim but she has this fierceness in her eyes. It's like I want to consume her every time I am near her. And smart? Man she is smart. Sassy. Don't take no shit from nobody. Sometimes she looks at me in bed and I just want to fall to the ground and worship her."

"Sounds great." I said quietly clenching my fists. I wasn't angry. I was…angry at myself. Maybe? Ironically I didn't know what I was feeling.

"Brotha great don't even start. You ever had someone you would burn the world down for? I mean someone you would take a bullet for. Kill for? She is that for me. Then she did something I hoped for but never expected. She said she would marry me. Now I find out that she is pregnant with our child. This kid I gotta meet. The two of us combined you know? I realized how damn precious life is. All of a sudden you got these worries that hit you. How you gonna keep them safe? What are you going to do? What wouldn't you do? I used to worry about being an NBA all star. Makin paper, being the greatest ever, getting respect. Now I worry about how I'm gonna hold a little baby in my big ass hands and not hurt him or her."

"A woman can change things, that's for sure." I told him. I turned and walked slowly away. I heard enough.

"Where you goin man? You want to play a little one on one?"

"Basketball's not really my game." I told him as I continued to walk away slowly.

"So you vampires only stick to baseball?"

That caused me to stop.

"You ain't 6'5 so I'm guessing you aren't Emmett. Doin an Eminem impression with the hood doesn't seem like Doctor Carlisle's scene. I already met Eddie. I suppose that leaves one person. Nice to meet you Jasper."

Ty POV

He turned around a lot slower than he had too. He was good at hidin his face in the shadows of that hood but I knew I had caught him off guard.

"How did you know?"

"Bout six years ago a pro named Jimmy Foster, worked for the San Antonio Mob, came down here and shot a dealer named Jose Luca six times in the chest in Pearland. He drove about three blocks from here and dumped the body hoping it would get blamed on gangs or some shit."

"So?"

"That's the last time a white guy ever came here voluntarily at night. You didn't look homeless and lost and you didn't look scared. Figured you must be one of them. Why don't you tell me why you are watchin me? Or better yet, why you watchin my woman?"

"I…I have two friends…" Yeah I know bout his friends.

"Thought there were more than two?"

"Not them. I left them. Anyway one of my friends had a feeling that Edward might do something to place Bella's life in danger."

"So?" I asked.

"So?" he seemed confused.

"You ain't with them anymore. Even if you were seems you would be helpin whatever Eddie has goin on. His sister, your wife, wants her back in the family right?"

"I'm not with her any longer. I wanted to keep an eye on Bella. Make sure she stays safe."

"Why?" I pressed.

He said nothing.

"Yeah that's what I thought brotha."

"What exactly do you think?" he asked sharply.

"I don't think, I know. You in love with my woman."

"What makes you say that?"

He didn't deny it.

"Say it. Play your cards. Let's get everything out in the open. You didn't come out here and watch me ball for two hours cuz you a fan. You didn't approach me just to find out if I loved my soon to be wife. You lookin for something."

"I guess you could say I felt guilty, I tried to kill her once. I feel bad about that."

"No you didn't." I told him straight up.

"Bella didn't tell you?" he was off guard again.

"Bout your little birthday party mishap? Yeah she told me. But I want to hear it from you. So why don't you tell me why?"

"She cut herself…"

"No I want you to tell me the real reason you pretended to attack her. Bella told me out of all of them you were the only one she ever sensed was really dangerous. She said Edward told her to stay away from you a lot. That means you must be a bad mothafucka. That means if you wanted her dead she would have been dead. See after Bella told me all this shit I made love to her. Sometimes when I make love to her I become lost in her. All emotions, no thought. Other times bein inside here where I belong makes me think. Centers me I guess you could say. So I took it all in. You was there when she bleedin in that ballet studio. No way you lost it over a paper cut. So tell me. Or you want to hear my theory?"

"By all means."

"Bella said you play around with people's feelings. That's kind of fucked up by the way. I imagine you didn't want her with Eddie. Wanted her for yourself. You attack her and make him feel guilty, Ya'll leave. You was probably planning on comin back but Bells takes a dive off the cliff and Eddie and Alice come runnin. She don't take Eddie back and you guys stayed. So I know you fucked with his emotions to get him to leave her. I can't figure why you didn't come back and grab her."

"I didn't want her." He told me solid.

"Bullshit."

"No bullshit. I didn't want her…then."

Now that was interesting.

"Pray continue brotha. Tell me what changed."

"You didn't know Bella when we first met her and you wouldn't have recognized her if you did. She was funny and smart. Shy and unsure of herself. No self esteem. Clever. She figured out what we were on her own. I wanted to kill her to protect our secret. Rose did as well. But the others wouldn't allow it. So she became part of the family. In a way."

"A way?"

"She wasn't one of us. Edward refused to turn her. He wanted to keep her human. He didn't understand though, she wasn't human. She had become a vampire's pet. I felt for her. So I did what I had to do to get him away from her."

"But you didn't want her?" I asked to be clear.

"Not until we came back. When Edward figured she would fall at his feet and she dumped soup over his head, she became the person she was meant to be. Fierce, confident, fearless. She became the woman you love."

"And that was when you decided you wanted her."

"Yep. So I kept Alice angry at me. Edward was too far gone. I wouldn't be able to make him feel like staying away any longer. He was more obsessed than ever when she turned him down. But I could get rid of Alice. I was tired of her. So she told me to leave, thinking it was her idea. I broke away once we were done with Forks. Bella moved to Arizona and I…I went to Mexico."

"A bright ass place for a guy who sparkles in the sun." I commented. "Also pretty close to Arizona."

"Yeah it is. Fact is I wanted her." He admitted.

"Wanted?" I asked to be clear what tense we were talking in. He didn't take the bait.

"Anyway I have checked in on her over the years. No big deal. You know she is an amazing person. I want to keep her safe."

"Why didn't you go after her?"

"Because being a vampire…it would only work if she was like me. Ty imagine a life where you don't eat. You stay in the shadows. You don't sleep. You can't even get drunk if you want to. You have two choices. Kill people or kill animals by biting through their fur and sucking the blood from their smelly hides. You can't really work. You can't have kids or see your family grow. You are stuck. Stuck in a limbo that never ends. You either live forever watching the world go crazier every year while you go insane with it or you die in a violent fight where another vampire tears your limbs off and sets you on fire. Does that sound like a life? Sure we are strong. Yes we are fast. That novelty lasts for about two or three years. Then it doesn't matter any longer. It's boring. I didn't want that for her. She is more than that. You know this better than anyone."

I said nothing. Nothing else needed to be said. I had the few loose ends I needed to tie this shit up with a bow.

"So what are you planning on doin? Keepin watchin from the shade?"

"Yeah. I won't bother ya'll unless it's necessary to save…"

"Nope." I stopped him.

"Nope? You don't want her protected?"

"Nah. You ain't gonna be watchin from the shadows. Give us the week. My momma done had her quota of crazy white people with Bella's momma to last her a while. When we get back to Arizona come on over to our place. If your friend thinks Eddie is up to something we need to get our heads together." I told him.

"That right? Aren't you afraid of me playing with her emotions? Or yours?" Fucker actually smirked.

"Her name will be on my dying breath. Mine will be on hers. You may be good but you ain't good enough to fuck with that. I doubt you would anyway. Not if you love her the way you say you do." I told him honestly. "In the meantime let's talk about my last conversation with Eddie and a bitch named Victoria."

"I would love to hear about that." He took a breath for the first time and looked at the buildings around us.

"You know I remember when all this was pasture." He told me.

"That right?"

"Yeah. Before I was turned I grew up in Houston. It was a lot smaller then."

"How old was ya?" He couldn't have been too old.

"19."

"Yeah? You work on a farm or what?" This could be interesting. Guy who grew up in my city when the city was just starting.

"Nah. I mean yeah I did but when I was turned I was in the service during the war. I was the youngest major in the Confederate army."

Oh that's…wait…

"You wanna run that by me again motherfucker?"

Bella POV

"He should have been back by now." I told Donna. She acted like she wasn't worried but I caught her glancing at the clock and the window. She lost a husband on these streets while she was pregnant with Jeff. She knew my concern.

"Ty gonna be alright Bella. Just relax."

"You don't sound relaxed." I noted.

"Give it another twenty. We will go check on him then."

I sat back in the chair and tried to ignore the knot in my chest.

"How you feelin?" Donna asked me.

"Tense. I just want him home."

"Bella I know…just try to relax."

She sat down across from me. Renee had gone to sleep with Phil and Siris in the extra room.

"So we need to talk about the wedding." Donna suggested/told me.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to wait until after the baby is born and I can try to get a bit of my figure back." I told her offhandedly.

She said nothing. I stopped staring at the door and glanced at her.

She was staring at me.

"Girl you mean to say you expect my grandbaby to be born out of wedlock?"

"Uh…"

She kept staring.

"You see…"

She was still staring. I had her grandchild in me. She wouldn't hurt me as long as the baby was inside me. Be brave.

She was still staring.

"With this semester and the draft and then by the time we could, I would be huge and I really don't want to be…huge…"

Why wouldn't she stop staring at me? Where the fuck are you Ty?

"I mean it takes a while to plan a wedding and I want it to be really nice…for Ty…and…"

She just crossed her arms. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What!? Say something!"

"Bella I know you are washed in the blood. What would your pastor say?"

"I…wait…washed in what?"

"Bella marriage is a holy bond in front of God. I know you been saved. Don't lose your focus on God girl, over an issue like your figure."

"I've been saved? From what?"

"Ty told me you two go to church every Sunday in Tempe. Pastor Jefferson right?"

"Uh…right?" Damn it Ty!

"Why you seem confused girl? Ty said ya'll been going to Second Baptist since ya'll been together. Pastor George Jeff…motherfucker how did I not see that? I'm gonna kill that boy if the gang bangers ain't done it already."

Donna took a deep breath and crossed herself. Then she smiled. Maybe the crisis has been averted.

"That's fine. That's good. You two can get married at the church Ty grew up in since I'm guessin you ain't got one. We was going to go in the morning anyway. You can meet Brother Webb. We can talk about the wedding after service."

"Wait…did you say church? Tomorrow?"

"It's Sunday ain't it? Oh that's right. You don't know about church on Sunday cause my son is a damn liar. It's okay. It will do you some good. You won't have to drink no wheat grass or anything."

"Okay…"

"So you want to get married before you turn huge right?"

"I was thinking after." I tried.

"Sure. Then Ty gonna be traveling with his team and commercials and travel and everything else. Fore you know it your son is gonna be old enough to be his Daddy's best man. Give him a bachelor party and everything. Look Bella I had two boys. I wasn't married with Ty's daddy and you know how that turned out. I tried to do right with Jeff's Daddy but God decided to take him. Bella the one regret I have is not havin my boys grow up in a normal house with a normal family. A married momma and daddy in a secure relationship. You and Ty got a chance to start that off for your kids."

Damn. I guess I never thought about it like that. I wasn't much for church. Renee's quest for enlightenment had pretty much turned me off to anything of the spirit world. That and Jake's ancestor's ideas of arranged marriages by Taki Aha or whatever the fuck his name was.

"So what do you think Donna?"

"You what? Nine weeks along? That means you got about three to six weeks before you even start showing. Even at six weeks a girl your size ain't gonna be showin much. Let's shoot for four weeks. We can have it here. You find you a dress. I got some vacation time comin to me so I will fly down to help you if you want. Maybe the Queen of Sheba can come with me. We can get you set up. You got any girlfriends you want to stand by your side?"

Uh…yeah…this should be easy. I have friends. Of course that left girls I met in the last two years as I didn't want any girls Ty had slept with standing at the altar with me.

So that left…

"Uh…"

"Bella?"

"Give me a minute."

"Tell me you got one girlfriend that can be a maid of honor. Just one at least?"

"Give me a minute." I mumbled. Emily. But with her would come…the rest…

I took two minutes and couldn't come up with anything. Ty and I had friends. Friends we partied with. But not any real friends I felt close to. He was guarded around others and I just wasn't interested in them.

"Okay. See if you can make a friend in the next four weeks. Do you have any idea of what kind of colors you might want?" Donna asked.

"Colors for what?" What the hell? I had thought a nice courthouse somewhere would be good.

"Brides maids dresses, girl. Color for the reception afterward. Flowers. Any of this ring a bell?"

"Reception? Like where we eat afterward and stuff right?"

"Yeah Bella," she sighed.

"Donna this seems real complicated. How about we just go to the courth…"

She was staring at me again. Arms just crossed. She couldn't hurt me. I had her grandchild inside me.

"Bella could I make an observation that you don't really care how you get married?"

"You would be correct." I said, glad that she finally understood.

"Then why don't you let me plan this? I can handle the details. I'll get you through it. If you want. Course I guess if you really want to wait a year or so…"

Did I? I really didn't. But time. II just didn't have time. Our last semester. Meetings, contract negotiations, doctor's appointments…

"I just don't see how a wedding could be planned in four weeks."

"Girl money can make anything happen. This ain't gotta be extravagant. Just a simple hometown wedding."

Now she was smiling. Arms were uncrossed.

"Yes…but I don't have any money. We don't. Not until we sign…"

"I'll pay for it. I'm Ty Gavin's mother. Banks would be falling over themselves to give me a loan."

"Donna I can't let you take out a loan…"

"Oh your payin the damn thing."

Oh. Yeah.

"Okay." I told her.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. We should probably look for dresses here though. You won't have time to fly down within the next two weeks." I told her. It would make Ty happy. Plus with Edward lurking I admitted I was a bit anxious to get married. Not that it would stop him but I would feel better.

"Great. Tomorrow is Sunday. Monday is New Year's Eve. I can call a few dress shops around here to let us in. Our church has a reception hall that ain't hardly used this time of year. All my brothers and sisters can provide the food. Ain't no thing. My sister can make the cake. We can have this done. Probably the weekend before school starts. Ya'll can start the new semester not livin in sin for once."

The bedroom door cracked and I heard tiny feet walking towards me. Siris walked in with his sippy cup in hand.

"Wee grass?" he asked me holding up his empty cup. I suppose he had been sleeping.

"I'm not blending any juice for you. I wouldn't even know how Siris. Wake mommy up."

"Wee grass Bella. Thirsty."

"How about water?"

"Wa wa?"

"Yes. It's what most of your body is made of. Most of the Earth to. I can get you some water." I explained. I was not giving my tiny brother the shit Renee gave him.

"I got a better idea Bella." Donna said.

I saw an evil grin on her face.

"What would that be?"

"Your mother wants to be part of our community. Our heritage. Maybe we should introduce your brother to a staple of the diet of African American youth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ty and Jeff grew up on it. They both turned out all right. I'm thinkin little Siris needs to experience…"

"What?"

"Kool Aid."

I took a look at my little brother. I heard Mom snoring.

I shouldn't.

It would be wrong. She was the mother…It was her decision…

Fuck it. She is always going on about trying new things.

"Let's do it."

A/N Next chapter the continuation of Ty and Jaspers get to know each other session and we find out what happens when you give kool aid to a toddler who has never had sugar. See you soon;)


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it.

A/N Again sorry for the delay. It's getting better. Next one should be out sooner. God I am sick of the Winter Olympics. I mean really. Not a winter Olympics fan. The rest of the family is though so I get to sit through ice dancing and figure skating and trick skiing or whatever the hell it is called. Ty want's to know where the brothers are? One speed skater and two guys from the Jamaican bob sled team. That's it. Pretty sure that includes the audience too. Glad you guys are sticking with me. Remember what I said about Ty being older than in Whirlwind. He and Jasper won't be at each other's throats for this story. Not much anyway. Except when it comes to Bella.

Chapter 6

Esme POV

I had so much to do this week. I wasn't really looking forward to any of it. Garden party for the doctor's wives charity on Wednesday. Exciting. Meeting with a possible decorator for the back patio of this hideous mansion on Thursday. In between, gardening maybe. Maybe I will read a bit. London is so damn boring. I enjoyed living here the first dozen times or so times. Perhaps I will talk Carlisle into the two of us going to the Island. God I could use some sun. Physically it would have no effect but emotionally it would do me wonders. Especially if I could go alone. But Carlisle would want me to stay here with him. Speaking of Carlisle…

"Oh yes! Right there…hold on…are you? I can't…oh God!"

Damn it. Why couldn't he pull out? It's not like I'm going to get pregnant.

"That was amazing as always darling." He whispered, rolling off me to my side and crossing his arms behind his head in pride. I suppose he was proud he could get off. Something every male can do at puberty but whatever.

"Was it good for…"

"Yes dear, wonderful…" I told him before he could finish the same question that I always answered with the same lie.

I mean seriously?

"I'm glad to hear it. You are just so quiet. Perhaps we should try another position?"

Why bother?

"Why bother?" he asked. Oh shit. I must have said that out loud.

"I'm just saying the missionary position has always suited our needs Carlisle. I don't see why now would be any different."

It wouldn't make a difference in other words. How about growing a few inches? That's all I'm saying. All the vampire gifts in the world somebody should be able to do that for him? Right?

"Your right dear." Carlisle kissed me gently on the lips and left. Thankfully. I can bask in the afterglow of boredom myself.

I took a shower enjoying the silence. One great thing lately is that Edward has been off on one of his useless quests to win Bella's love. Apparently she is pregnant. Pregnant by a six foot six black man. I know…no that would be stereotyping…fuck it. I know that lucky little bitch is getting hammered. Damn she has all the luck.

Okay perhaps not all the luck. She does have Edward stalking her. Still though what I wouldn't give for a really good hard long co…

"Esme! Esme I have great news! Carlisle come quick!"

Oh good. Alice is home.

I quickly threw on a robe and moved downstairs to see her doing a little dance. You would have thought she had to pee if you didn't know better.

"What is going on Alice?" I asked, half afraid to find out. Actually completely afraid. Anything that made her this excited could not be good.

Unless she managed to talk Jasper into coming back. It would definitely not be bad to have him around again. Damn those scars and that grin got me. Hiding my thoughts from Edward was particularly difficult when he lived here. I didn't bother hiding my emotions. He knew. I caught a few winks when no one was looking and Edward wasn't around. I know he manipulated Alice to get her to dump him. It wouldn't surprise me if he manipulated Edward into leaving Bella in the first place. I knew after he decided he didn't want to kill her, that he had a soft spot for her. I knew from the looks he gave her when we returned that he wanted her. Unlike the rest of this family I wasn't stupid.

"Edward found Victoria. She has agreed to our plan." She squealed.

What the fuck?

"Alice dear what are you talking about?" Carlisle asked, joining the conversation.

"Edward found Victoria. In exchange for us speaking to the Volturi on her behalf, Victoria will attack Bella at a pre arranged time and place when she returns to Arizona. Edward will save her and chase Victoria away. Bella will realize she needs Edward for protection. He will take her away until she can have her child and then turn her into an immortal. She will be with us, where she belongs."

Holy fucking shit, that is dumb even for those two.

"Alice we cannot approach the Volturi on her behalf. If that happens Aro will know we left Bella as a human with knowledge of our kind. He will know we killed a mated vampire over a human." Carlisle explained calmly.

"Edward was protecting his mate. We haven't left her. She just hasn't come around to the fact that she is destined to be a vampire. As far as Victoria is concerned there is no need to worry Carlisle. Edward does not plan to approach the Volturi. He will simply kill her when she attacks Bella, rather than letting her escape as he has promised."

Wait a minute.

"Alice you mean…Edward will kill Victoria?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes." She nodded her head quickly, smiling.

"Edward? Are you sure you don't mean Emmett?" I asked again to be clear.

"No Edward." Alice seemed confused now.

"Alice have you seen that this will work?" Carlisle asked.

"Unfortunately no. I stopped having any visions of Bella last year. Apparently, whatever stopped Edward from reading her mind has become stronger as she grows older. That is why we have to act now. Another two or three years and she will look silly with Edward, age thing and all. We don't have much time. This pregnancy is going to be a complication and added time. I only hope the after pregnancy baby weight doesn't follow her into immortality. Edward wouldn't care of course but her wardrobe choices will be much more restrictive."

Wait a minute.

"Alice are you saying anything connected to Bella you can't see? At all?"

"No. It shouldn't matter though. This will work. Edward loves her. Love will conquer all."

Not a red headed demon bitch intent on destroying him and everyone in this family. Pretty sure love will be outgunned in that fight. What a fucking disaster.

"Carlisle does this sound like a good idea to you?" I asked, hoping he would intercede. Please intercede. That girl escaped us. She shouldn't have to be brought back in. Especially having a baby. She has the worst best luck.

Carlisle at least looked thoughtful. Maybe he would put a stop to this.

"I think it could work. As much as I abhor violence I see how it is necessary for the safety of our entire family, Bella included." He finally said quietly.

Fucking idiot.

"Wonderful. I have to hunt. Be back later."

I took off before either could offer to come with me. Twelve miles away I stopped on the highest peak and called Jasper. He could stop this. He was the only one.

Fuck.

His number has been disconnected. He changed it to avoid Alice's calls. Damn it.

Screw it. It wasn't my business.

But she didn't deserve this. That Victoria bitch was going to kill Edward and Bella. The only reason she stopped going after us and Bella was because the Volturi are chasing her. Now Edward is offering both him and Bella on a silver platter for Victoria.

Okay.

Carlisle would…

Fuck it.

I had to get back to the house. Alice wouldn't be able to see where I am going. House in New York. Fire? No…

By the time I had arrived back I still hadn't come up with a good lie as to why I would be leaving.

"That was quick darling. Was there a herd nearby?"

"Probably. I have to go. Got a call that the house in North Dakota has a problem that requires me to be on sight to fix."

"I wasn't aware we had a house in North Dakota." He mentioned, confused.

"Exactly. I'll be back in a week or two darling."

"But…"

I turned and kissed him. "I tell you what. You handle things here and make my apologies to the wives society and maybe we will try out a new position when I return."

"Maybe you might make a bit of noise as well?" He asked hopefully.

"Can't hurt your chances." I winked. Won't help your chances but can't hurt.

I grabbed my purse and passport and ran out of the house. I think I heard him say I love you. Didn't matter. I had to get to Arizona to stop Edward from doing this. Or at least stop Victoria when she attacks and kills them both.

I also knew I had no way of beating that bitch on my own or with Edward because I'm not stupid. I needed to find Jasper somehow.

Ty POV

"Run what by you? That I was a Confederate Officer?"

Damn. He said it again.

Ain't this some shit? I need this motherfucker to protect the woman I love and he was a Confederate officer? I bet he really loves the two of us together.

"Yeah. That part. Maybe I'm thinking I'm gonna take shortie and head someplace low for a while. Hit the sticks for a bit. You can go on with your business and we will go on with ours and…"

"I'm not a fucking racist man. You know I want her. If I was a racist doesn't it seem likely I would have killed your ass a long time ago?"

Hold up.

"You want her? I thought you wanted her?"

"Does it really fucking matter? I won't let anything happen to her. Shouldn't that be what matters?"

I took a deep breath. Man when I was 18, 19 years old I'd have told this guy to go fuck himself.

"Look I didn't own any…"

"I know." I told him cutting off that line of thought.

"You know?"

"Yeah. Rich boys had slaves. You wasn't rich." I told him.

"How do you figure?"

"You ain't got the look. When I got to college I learned which motherfuckers never had to work for a damn thing in their life and which did. It's a presence. An aura. The way they move, the way they look. Your boy Eddie was a rich spoiled son of a bitch. You? You were cannon fodder for those guys."

"I wasn't cannon fodder. I believed in what…not slavery but it was our way of life that was bein dictated…"

"I know man. Sam Houston wanted Texas to become its own nation again and stay neutral and they kicked his ass out of the governership. Too much money to lose. Especially with all those slaves from the South bein housed in Texas while the Union rode roughshod over the South after Gettysburg. Shit if Lee didn't surrender my people were going to revolt and take over Texas. More slaves than soldiers. You ever see any battle in the Southern States?"

"Uh…no. I stayed near Houston. Held Galveston. At least held the Island while the Union held the bay. We started an evacuation of women and children and I was runnin that until…I got turned into a vampire."

"How the fuck did that happen?"

"I was headin back to Houston by myself and ran up on three women strolling in the night by themselves. I offered my assistance. They were vampires. The one named Maria decided I would make a good fighter for her. So she turned me."

"Maria huh? Mexican chick?"

"Yeah…"

"That figures. I "dated" a few Mexican chicks for I met Bella. They can be fiery. I have a theory it's due to all the hot sauce they was raised on but I got no scientific proof to back that up. So you fought for her?"

"Yeah. Against other vampires for feeding grounds. My two friends with me helped me get out. Helped me to escape. After that is when I met Alice and figured I would give animals and a less violent kind of life a try. I gave up on Alice but I like the lifestyle."

"That's cool man. I hear ya. You just have had some bad luck with women. That's your problem. Mine is off limits. Just so we are clear."

"Why don't you tell me about your last conversation with Edward." He suggested, trying badly to hide the annoyed look on his face.

I sat back and relayed the events as I recalled them.

"So you didn't think he was serious?"

"Wasn't gonna worry bout it till you showed up sayin your prophet buddy got a bad feelin."

"Maybe we should start takin it a bit more seriously. I'll make a call to a friend in that family and…"

"Whoa. You gonna tip our knowledge? That don't sound smart. Maybe you should be the muscle and let me handle the planning."

"The lady in question can be discreet. She has more experience protecting her thoughts from Edward than I do. If he is planning something he told Alice who told everyone else because she can't keep her mouth shut."

I checked my watch and damn near yelped. Would have been embarassin seein how I am trying to project an image of strength next to this vampire who wants my woman. I got to get home or she is gonna whip my ass.

"Hey listen man I really…"

"I know. She will be worried. She doesn't need to be worried. Here is my number. We will be around. Anything seems weird let me know. We will probably notice before you do but…just keep it. Tell her not to worry. I got this."

I am so fucking late.

"Cool. I gotta jet Dixie. Keep fighting the man and all."

I took off running. I told Bella I would be back thirty minutes ago. She was gonna kill me. She didn't want me comin out here to begin with and then Mama of all people agreed with her.

Ten minutes later I was out of breath from sprinting and finally reached home. I mean I ran my ass off. The lights were on. Some kinda strange ass sound was coming from inside. Humming? No, louder than that.

I opened the door and Bella looked directly at me.

"You fucking asshole!"

Damn it. She had been scared. But she also had another…what the fuck?

"Why is your little brother running around with a pillow duct taped to his head?" Little boy was just running in circles making some strange ass noise with a pillow over the top of his head. It was wrapped around so the ends met in the back and kinda taped together.

"Where have you been?!"

"Who cares Bella? He's alive. What are we gonna do about this?" Momma asked her.

"Do about what?" I asked.

"Where were you?" Bella asked again.

"It's good darlin. My bad. I was scoobied by an old friend. You met him once. Name of Jasper?" I told her. Oh shit! Her brother ran straight into the fucking wall. Momma was trying to hold him again and he was shaking his big pillow head and holding his breath.

"You…Jasper?" she got paler.

"It's all good darlin. Don't worry about it. I got it handled." I told her.

"Jasper? What kind of honky name is that? Whiter than Isabella. What the hell is a white boy doin in this neighborhood at this time of night? Suicide by gang?"

"Nah…didn't you have an Uncle Jasper Momma?"

"Great uncle. Jasper ain't exactly a common name in this century. Gotta be white. Would you hold still boy?"

"What the hell did you do to this boy Momma?" Kid looked like he was possessed. Running in circles now. Momma couldn't hold any longer. "And why the hell does he have a pillow taped around his head?"

"He keeps running into walls Ty." Bella explained.

"Renee sleepin through this?"

I checked the end of the hall and saw a bunch of blankets on the floor of her and Phil's room.

"Hell no. We sound proofed that shit." Momma explained. "Can't have her waken up."

"Is his mouth red?" I asked.

"Look he got up wanting something to drink so it was your mother's idea…" Bella started.

"She agreed with me."

"…to give him Kool Aid." Bella finished.

"How much sugar ya'll put in it?" Kid was nuts. Now his arms were out and he was twirling around saying birdy over and over again. Birdy? What the hell?

"Your Mom said half a cup."

"And that's what I put in." Momma said.

"Wait. You told me to put that in. I put it in." Bella told her.

"No I…ahh shit."

At that time Jeff came out of his room with a glass in his hand.

"What the hell are you doin?" I asked him.

"Came to get me some more Kool Aid. I saw Mom had some coolin in the fridge. Couldn't wait for it to cool. That stuff was way too mild though. Had to throw a couple more cups of sugar in it. You doin that sugar free diet again Momma?"

Uh oh.

"We killed him." Bella whispered.

"No. We gave him diabetes though. Oh damn. Oh hell." Momma started muttering. Siris just ran into a wall again.

"Well I got's to get to bed. Church early in the morning…" Momma tried.

"You aren't going anywhere. You are just as responsible as I am!" Bella nearly shouted.

"Look I can't tell her we killed her son. She will sue me. She can't sue you. You're gonna be her only child." Momma tried.

"You said he only had diabetes!"

"I was trying to make you feel better about killin your brother." Momma explained.

"Hell no. We are going to tell her together."

Time for Ty to step up and take control.

"Look both of you calm down. I got this." I said smoothly.

"This oughta be good." Jeff commented with a big smile. Fucker was enjoying this too much.

"Everybody go to bed. Turn out the lights. Did ya'll wash the cup out?"

"Yes. I destroyed the evidence." Shortie told me. Good girl. Ain't the first time she has had to destroy some evidence of some shit we got into. That one time in the strip club with the g string…I digress. Focus Ty.

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked me.

"Remember that devil movie you made me watch?"

"Which one?"

Momma just crossed herself.

"Incidentious, or instability or…"

"Insidious?"

"That's the one, baby. Go to bed. I got this."

"Ty you can't. She will have an exorcism. She will go nuts." Bella told me. Shoulda thought of that before you killed the kid. He was staring at the ceiling and making coo coo sounds. He made need an exorcism.

"You want to tell her you killed her kid?"

"He has diabetes!" Bella practically yelled again.

"Look untape his head and let me handle this."

"Fine. Hurry. I want to hear about your conversation with your old friend." Bella told me pointedly.

"No worries doll. I always got things under control."

Momma and Bella left the room. I looked at Jeff.

"I ain't leavin bro. I may record this shit for Youtube."

Fuck it. After knocking down a crystal I picked Siris up and carried him to Renee's room.

"Renee?"

Nothing.

"Renee?!" I said louder. She jerked up and took some sorta mask off her face. Her and Phil must be into that blindfold shit. Freaks.

"Renee you up?"

"Ty?"

"Get in here woman. We got a problem."

I walked into the living room and she followed. I turned around and damn…

She had one a very short black lace nightie. Bella had one almost exactly like it. Weird. Damn she had some legs. I was real glad Bella wasn't in here right now.

"Ty?"

"What?" I asked pulling my eyes away.

"Why are you holding…why is he making that noise?"

Jeff started laughing and I shot him a look. I was gonna hurt that boy before I left. He was checkin out my momma in law too. I mean damn though. I mean she may be forty, forty one but she didn't look like she ever lost her groove. Glad Bella took up after her in the body department and after Charlie in the common sense department.

"Renee I found him like this running around the living room. I think he got up and knocked one of your crystals down."

"Mama! Mama fly!" Siris added.

"Oh no. Oh I see. What…what is going on? It's one crystal, it shouldn't be…"

"Kool Aid!" Siris yelled.

"Kool Aid?" she asked, lookin at me.

"No Renee. I'm afraid it's worse. He said Kool and the Gang."

"Kool and the Gang?"

"Renee put your crystal up. I got to tell you something. Hurry."

Renee placed the crystal back on the window seal.

"What is going on Ty?"

"Go ahead Ty. Tell her." Jeff said from the corner. Fucker. I'm glad I told him he could fly when he was five. Too bad bout that arm when the idiot jumped off the roof.

"Renee about ten years ago a dealer…no he was more than that. He was a pimp, a hit man, a cooker, a player. His name was Leroy. Leroy Brown."

"Leroy Brown?"

"Baddest man in the whole damn town." Damn it. That always slips out. Jeff just spit out Kool Aid.

"Anyway there was a ho revolution. A hovolution. He got caught in it, right outside our house."

"A ho revolution?"

"Yeah. Bunch of breezy's got tired of given their take to the man. Getting beat up and havin their weaves pulled and such. You can only take so many pimp slaps till you crack. So they all bum rushed his ass. I saw the whole thing Renee. I must have been 5, maybe 6 years old. It was horrible. They tore his purple satin suit to shreds. His fedora was still on his head when it was ripped off his shoulders by Dirty Diana. They cut him with switchblades into a million pieces. His blood ran the streets. No shit woman. It was some traumatic stuff."

"What does that have to do…"

"Listen Renee. I've heard stories that Leroy's evil spirit still roams the streets. I think when Siris knocked down that crystal Leroy may have attacked. He may be trying to get into our little Astronaut here."

"Ty that sounds…"

"You know who Leroy's favorite band was?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Kool and the Gang. Word is he was headin to see them play when the hookers rose up and took him down." I told her raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my Goddess." Renee whispered.

"Yep. So you got to get this boy centered or layered or whatever the hell it is you do. Maybe give him some of that grass stuff you make him drink."

"No! No I have to form a circle with all the crystals and start a complete spiritual cleansing. I can't do it if he won't stand still. Could you…"

"Jeff got you covered Renee. Jeff come grab blondie. I got to get some sleep. Good luck to you Renee. If you need anything don't hesitate to let me know in the morning. I'm here for you woman."

"Wait Ty…" Jeff started. Fuck that.

"You're a good man for doing this Jeff. Night little brother. I got Bella waitin on me."

And with a wink I was gone. I was doin him a favor. Yeah he would have to hold the kid down but he could stare at Renee's tits some more. I mean she was a fucking space cadet but damn that body. Speakin of sweet body's there was…

"Get in here. Close the door and tell me exactly what happened."

"I need to think first darlin." I tried.

"You can think later. Tell me what the fuck is going on now."

Okay then.

Bella POV

I got no sleep last night. Maybe an hour. I can't believe Jasper has been watching me. Ty told me everything. I know he told me everything. He told me Jasper wanted me but was staying away for my own good. Ty did not like that a bit. I couldn't blame him.

To be honest, before Ty and I got together I had dreams about Jasper often. Good dreams. Really good dreams. But since I fell in love with Ty I haven't given any thought to the supernatural world. My focus has been on him. On us. Ty didn't say anything but I know he was uncomfortable with Jasper's declarations.

So I had to let him think.

Inside me for hours.

We finally got to sleep at four. Four fucking AM. I was sore. I was tired. I didn't have a night gown and Ty's shirt was too hot. I was hot. Donna opened the door without knocking at 7 AM to see my naked ass on top of the covers. Ty of course was under the covers. Just me on top. Naked.

"Don't you have the cutest white ass? I'm gonna have to put shades on if I keep lookin or it's gonna blind me. Get my boy up. Church in an hour. You can explain your fornicatin to God."

"What about Ty?" I mumbled. Not bothering to hide my white ass.

"Lord forgive him. He has so much to explain he is gonna have to wait till Judgement Day to see the Lord and tell him in person. Get dressed. You got a dress right?"

"A dress?'

"Yeah. Kind like those jeans you wear like a second skin except these split out and go around you in a modest fashion."

"I didn't bring a dress. I was planning on going back to Arizona until you hijacked us here, remember?"

"Fine. Try to find some jeans that don't make you look like Brooke Shields and get dressed."

"Who?"

"Brooke…nevermind."

Donna turned to leave.

"Wait! Is he…still alive?"

I didn't have to explain who I was talking about. She knew.

"Yeah. Little astronaut is still alive. Renee been chanting with him all night while Jeff held him. I'm givin the boy a pass today. All three of them just went to sleep. Phil is still asleep. That means it's just us. I can't wait to introduce my soon to be daughter in law to the congregation."

I dragged Ty out of bed, took a quick shower, blew out my hair and was ready to go in about thirty minutes. I suppose my simple blue blouse and casual jeans passed Donna's inspection. She didn't say anything. When we arrived she took my hand from Ty's and held it. What the hell?

"Okay. We can do this. Don't be nervous."

"Donna, it's just Church. Like you said it's no big deal."

"I know sweetie. Just know I love you."

That was weird. She walked with me into the church. It was a nice church. There were maybe fifty people inside talking quietly amongst themselves. No big deal. A lot of pretty hats. Big damn hats.

Ty closed the door behind us and everyone turned.

The conversation stopped.

Everyone was staring at me.

"Be brave." Donna whispered and squeezed my hand.

They were still staring at me.

"Anybody asks if you are saved you say yes. Got me?" Donna whispered.

They were still staring.

I'm guessing the fact that I was the only woman in jeans was not what set me apart.

"Yeah. I got you." I whispered back.

Saved? Washed in the blood? Yep. The only white girl in the building was going to be all of those things.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own it.

A/N Random stuff. Saw a scifi movie where the actor that played Carlisle played the bad guy. I think it was in the nineties. I forgot what a badass this actor used to be. At least he played badasses on TV. I think he married that Jennie Garth chick from 90210. Also saw Esme Cullen make a brief cameo on True Detective playing Matthew McConaughey's girlfriend. She was only on for about ten seconds and didn't get to speak. It did remind me to mention to ya'll though that True Detective on HBO has me absolutely hooked. I predict it and the Black List will sweep the Emmies. Amazing shows. Between those two and Scandal I am beginning to have hope for television once again. Also good news. Robert whatever the hell his name is (Edward) has said he will be moving behind the cameras so we won't have to look at him anymore on film. Not that I have seen him in anything since Twilight ended…

Chapter 7

Bella POV

Shit. Everybody was still staring. One woman in the front row crossed herself. Donna squeezed my hand tighter. Ty put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hi everybody." Donna said with a smile. No one smiled back.

"Ty is back for a visit. And this is his fiancée. Bella. They getting married in a month. Can you believe it?" Donna tried with a smile.

Stares turned to frowns. A couple of teenage black girls at the front had looks of outrage on their faces. One old guy at the front actually nudged his old friend next to him and winked.

Nothing was sai…

"Welcome Donna and Ty! And welcome to our new sister. Everybody say hi and get to know them. Come on now. Don't be shy."

A man around my height walked forward. He had close cut grey hair, a completely black suit and a large very white smile. Reminded me I needed to set up appointments for me and Ty for the dentist when I get back to Tempe. If I ever get back.

At his words at least the hushed conversation returned.

"Bella this is Brother Richard Webb. Brother Webb this is my soon to be daughter in law Bella." Donna said by way of introduction. It occurred to me how brave she had to be to bring me here.

"Bella it is a pleasure to meet you." Brother Webb smiled at me.

"Same here." I smiled in return.

"So when is the wedding?" He asked Ty, shaking his hand.

"Four weeks Reverend." Donna answered.

"It is?" Ty asked. I guess I never really got around to telling him.

"Yep." Donna said, turning and glaring at Ty.

"Cool. Four weeks brother."

"Outstanding. So we will be having it here?"

"Of course Brother." Donna answered.

"Well I didn't know with the two of you living in Tempe if you would want your pastor there to officiate Ty. I understand the two of you are members of…Second Baptist, right Donna?"

"Right you are Brother."

"You know I kind of foolishly pride myself on knowing all the Southern Baptist Churches in the Southwest. I go to a lot of conferences and such. I never heard of Second Baptist Ty."

Yeah Ty.

"Uh, they kind of small Brother. Probably don't have the money to be travelin to conferences and such. You know how it is. Recession and all."

"I see. That was Pastor Jefferson right Donna?"

"Right Brother. Tell Brother Webb all about your pastor Ty." Donna smiled at Ty. Ty was beginning to sweat.

"Pastor Jefferson? Yeah, he's a good lookin guy. Short. Kind of fiery. Bout fifty years old or so. Bald on top. Uh…"

"What's his first name Ty?" Webb asked.

"Uh…George?"

"I see. George Jefferson." Brother Webb was looking at Ty suspiciously now.

"Yes sir…?"

"Uh huh. Maybe I should call Pastor Jefferson and invite him down?"

"Oh no! You don't want to do that. The church caught fire last month you see. Anyway they been havin service at movie theaters and such. But they are gonna change the name. Second Baptist was just…I mean if you ain't first you last right?"

Oh dear God Ty quoted Ricky Bobby in Church.

"I see. So what name did Reverend Jefferson decide on Tyrone?"

"I think…uh…he was gonna put it to a vote. I'll probably find out when I get back." Ty was nodding his head as if agreeing with something. Donna was holding her breath, rather to not laugh or cry I'm not sure.

"Well…that does sound wonderful. Of course we can talk after the service about the details but the Church is always open. Bella are you saved child?"

Donna damn near crushed my hand. Could I do this? Could I not only lie in Church but lie to a man of God?

"Yes sir. I am. Definitely sir. No doubt."

I suppose I could. Donna's grip lessened.

"Excellent. Then let's start the service. We can talk more afterward. Don't worry bout the crowd Bella. They will warm up to you. We just don't get too many newcomers here."

"Thank you Brother." Donna practically dragged me to a seat in the middle of the pews. I sat between Ty and Donna, ignoring the few hostile glares I got from teenager girls as I sat.

Once the service started I was forgotten. Except for an old man who caught my eye and winked at me and then motioned with his hands for me to call him. His wife must have caught him because he had a quick look of pain and turned back to the front. I have to admit the service wasn't bad. The singing was amazing. The choir sounded really beautiful. Reverend Webb despite his short stature had a powerful voice.

Everything was going great until…

"I have a treat for everyone today. Most everyone in this church has grown up in this church. We know each other. We have watched children and grandchildren grow together and come to know the Lord."

A chorus of Amen's arose. For once Donna didn't say Amen. She grabbed my hand again.

"But today the Lord has blessed us. He has brought new blood into our congregation!"

Not so many Amen's. A few looks my direction.

"Sister Bella will be marrying Ty in this church in four weeks. Four weeks. I can hardly believe it. I remember when Ty was two years old and only 5'10."

A few laughs. No Amens. What happened to the Amen's?

"Before the service I spoke to Bella and was delighted to find that she has accepted Jesus as her Lord and Savior. Can I get an Amen?"

No Amen's.

"Sister Bella? Would you come up here and testify? Give us your testimony child. Come on up here!"

"Oh God no." I whispered. I looked at Donna who was just staring ahead and trying to break my hand.

"This shit ain't good." Ty whispered.

"Come on Bella. My pulpit is yours."

"Uh…I'm not really good at public speaking…" I tried.

"Relax. We are family. You are the newest member. This is a safe place child. Come on up here."

"Donna?" I whispered.

"Go on child." She whispered back a fake smile planted back on her face.

I slowly stood. The twenty foot walk to the front was the longest in my life. Right now I believed I truly would have traded this moment for the one back in the ballet studio.

I turned around and looked straight at Ty. He was sweating. He didn't look confidant.

I was pregnant. They couldn't hurt me.

Oh shit. I couldn't say I was pregnant.

Everyone was looking at me.

"Tell us Bella were you raised in the Church?" Brother Webb asked me, I suppose to prompt me into speaking.

"Uh…no?"

A few gasps. Couple of satisfied nods from some older women.

"How did you find Christ child?"

I looked at Ty who shrugged his shoulders. Fuck it. It didn't look like he was going to grab me and run. May as well make the best of it.

"Actually I led a life of sin until two years ago Brother." I told him, head down.

I heard a few told you so comments in the audience.

"I had never been in a Church. When I went to college I became involved in all sorts of evil. Drinking…"

Smoking pot

"cursing…"

Stole a couple of cop cars and a horse statue.

"sex out of wedlock…"

In public places.

"lewd dancing…"

With both sexes occasionally in various states of undress.

"And overall immoral behavior."

I liked to have fun. Sue me. You live through a close encounter with a sadistic vampire and then date Edward Cullen. You would need fun too.

Okay I did incite a mob once. It was for a good cause. Those chickens had been through a lot and deserved a chance at freedom. I'm no vegan but this was a special case.

"I see. And what lead you to the light child?" Brother Webb asked me.

"One night as I was starting my junior year I was sitting in my room…"

With a dork. Okay Ty is right, he was a dork. But it had been a lonely summer in Florida and I needed to get laid. He was easy and he didn't look like Jake or Edward. He qualified.

"Go on child."

"I guess you could say the spirit blew right into my room." In a black jock strap.

"The spirit of the Lord took you child! Amen."

"Brother the Spirit lifted me to my feet and took me. Took me over and over again. I saw the light."

"Like Paul on the road to Damascus!"

"Okay." Who? When the hell was Paul…oh different Paul.

"What happened next sister?" Brother Webb was getting a bit excited.

"I definitely saw the light Brother. Over and over again. For weeks afterward I felt the power in me every time I turned around.

"You felt the Lord inside you!"

"Something was." I agreed. "I've been feeling it every day since then." Multiple times a day often.

"Praise Jesus!"

"I agree!" I shouted. I was kind of getting into the mood. I even thought I heard a few Amens and one hallelujah. I looked at Donna who was smiling. This was good. Ty had his fist in front of his mouth and his eyes closed. Asshole.

Brother Webb motioned to the choir so I took the chance and walked/ran back between Donna and Ty. People started standing and clapping so I stood slowly making sure I stayed between Ty and Donna. As long as I was between them I would be fine.

Thirty minutes later the ordeal was over. I saw a few nods from some of the older women. A few appraising glares from younger women and smiles at Ty. Bitches. Finally the Church emptied out after another hour or so and we were left alone. Brother Webb approached us.

"Donna I can't thank you enough for bringing Bella today."

"Oh you are definitely welcome Brother. It was an experience for all of us." Donna agreed.

"Fucked up is what it was." Ty whispered in my ear. He would pay for that.

"Sister before we talk about the wedding, if it is okay with Bella, I would like to speak to her one on one. Kind of a get to know you session."

"Oh I don't think…" Donna started.

"Excellent. Come with me to my office Bella. We will be just a moment Donna. You and Ty have a seat."

I followed the good Reverend to the back into a very small sparse office. There were a few pictures on the wall. One caught my eye. Two teenage boys and a lovely woman smiling at the camera as if they didn't have a care in the world. He must have followed my eyes.

"Those are my boys and wife. My boys are in the service. One is at Fort Bragg and the other is in Baghdad."

"And your wife?"

He sighed. "The Lord called her home two years ago. Breast cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I told him honestly.

"The Lord has a plan for all of us. She raised two fine men. She gave me many years of love. I am grateful to the Lord for that." He pulled a flask out of his desk drawer.

"Want a drink? You deserve it after what you went through."

God yes I wanted a drink.

"No thank you, I don't drink."

He winked at me.

"Me either. Its root beer. Just wanted to find out if you were pregnant."

Had I taken a drink it would have been spit out at that moment.

"So I know your Pastor in Tempe after all. I hear he is movin on up to the East side. Finally got his piece of the pie."

"Yep. I heard the same thing." I said not meeting his eyes.

"So that was a moving testimony you gave." He smiled at me at least.

"Thank you."

"Ty just burst in your room huh? Sounds like something that boy would do. He was always impulsive. Kicked the boy you had in there with you out didn't he?"

I could feel the flames on my cheeks. I hope they were just a blush and not the flames of hell.

"Yes sir." I said quietly.

"Bella relax girl. I know how Ty is. Its fine child. I just want us to start off on a platform of honesty. These people here are gonna come around. They gonna love you cause Donna does. I could tell that by the way she hovered over you like a mama bear over her cub. So why don't you tell me the truth. You been saved?"

"This is the first time in my life I have entered a Church."

He wanted honesty.

"I see."

He started laughing. He kept laughing. I guess it broke the tension because I was laughing too.

When we both stopped I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Well then we got some work to do I hope. I realize you and Ty and probably Donna and Jeff are going to be moving out of this neighborhood. But I hope the two of you will always consider this your home. Even if you ain't saved that's all right. I'm powerful good at persuasion. Either way it would be an honor to marry you and Ty."

"Thank you." I whispered, very relieved.

"Plus I think the two of us have something in common. Now ain't the time. I've been invited over to the Bentley's for lunch but I would love to know about the vampire scar on your wrist."

"Oh of…wait what?"

He did not just say that. I met his eyes to see him pull back the collar from his neck. Holy shit.

He had a bite mark on his lower neck on the right side. It was larger than mine slightly.

"Yours is cold all the time right? What do you tell people? I go with the dog bite. How about you?"

"I'm uh…kind of sensitive about dog bites too. I just don't talk about it." I told him.

"I see…does Ty know?"

"Yeah. I just told him…how the hell?"

"In time Bella. No hurry. I hope we will be friends for years to come. I also hope that you come to see me as someone you can talk to if you ever need to get things off your chest. I am glad you have Ty but sometimes…it's a horrific experience. Seemed like it bein drawn out was worse than it goin in. Sometimes it's good to talk to someone who has been through it. Shall we call Donna and Ty in now? We need to get you two married."

He stood to go to the door. In my shock something very important occurred to me. I didn't know why. I just wanted him to know.

"Brother Webb?"

"Yes Bella?"

"He asked me to marry him before he knew I was pregnant."

He chuckled a little and winked at me.

"Kid you ain't got to tell me that. I know this ain't a shotgun wedding. Any fool can see he is completely in love with you. But thank you for the information. I'll be right back."

Ty POV

What a fuckin day. Woman done gone and testified before God. Found out I was getting hitched in four weeks before the semester started. Came home and started grillin in our small ass backyard and the smell drew motherfuckers from houses around. Now I got ten people I didn't invite sittin in my livin room, half of them old ass bastards tryin to hook up with my Shortie.

"That food almost done balla?"

And then there was Jeff. Motherfucker was smiling when we got home. Walkin around with his shirt off. Bella apologized to him for me leavin him holdin astronaut last night. Then he said it.

"Wasn't no big thing Bella. Got to know your Momma real good. Did you know her and Phil had an open marriage? I didn't even know what it was till she explained it to me. I swear only white folk can come up with that crazy shit."

"What…what are you talkin about Jeff?" Bella asked him.

"Just sayin I got to know her. She told me all about Yoga and Pilates. You know about that Ty? Ya'll do that at ASU? It makes you real flexible and firm."

"Nah man. We lift weights and run. Why the hell you talkin to my Mom in law bout flexibility and shit?"

"It just came up. No thang. That woman is something else. Little astronaut fell asleep around 4 and we had time. Neither one of us felt like sleepin. She was all worked up from the exorcism she had to perform. I mean she got into it. Chest risen and fallin all night. Worked up a little sweat. Looked good on her."

"Jeff please tell me you didn't." Bella begged. "You're 16 years old."

"Am I? I lost count. Math ain't really my thing. I told her I was 18 when she asked. I should probably correct that notion one day huh?"

Nah. He's full of shit. No fuckin way…

"You got that cute pink birthmark on your hip still Bells? The one that matches your Momma. She thought that was so cool that ya'll had matchin birth marks when you was growin up."

"How did you know that?!" Bella screamed in a whisper.

"I told you Bells, we got to know each other. Damn those ribs smell good brother. Hurry up with that grill. I got a powerful hunger. Feel like I been workin out all night. Course you know how that is." He said winking at me and lookin at Bella.

I talked to Phil a bit later and only found out he was sleepin all night. He takes some sort of herbal tea Renee makes for him and says it gives him eight solid hours a night. Hard to wake him up.

Bella asked Renee about last night and she only said it was an eye opening experience. When Bella asked her if she was talkin bout whatever she did to little astronaut, she only smiled and walked away. Her, Jeff and Phil were whispering to each other all day and smiling.

No way.

Astronaut seemed to have recovered that spacey look he has all the time. Course he asked Bella twice for Kool Aid and she promptly picked him up and left the room before Renee could hear.

After dinner I shoed all the free loaders out. Thought I could enjoy an afternoon of quiet. Watch a little ESPN. Maybe sneak my shortie in the bathroom.

Till the doorbell rang. Bella checked the window and cursed.

This can't be good.

"Who is it Doll?"

"Channel 6 News." She told me. Momma just said oh shit.

"What the hell is the problem?" I asked the two women in my life.

"Ty remember what we talked about? With your interviews? You can't say the first thing that comes to your mind. You are going to be the face of the city. They are looking for you to say something that makes you sound like an idiot. Vague general answers remember?"

Yeah. Shit. Bella and I had talked about this many times. I didn't want to change who I was just because I was famous. She agreed and then asked if I ever heard Lebron James or Michael Jordan talk about dead presidents, sneezies and other idiosyncrasies I may have picked up off the street. I may have gotten a little gully in one interview at ASU and Momma called and told me I better start speakin the English I learned in her house and not the one on the streets. She said if I'm going to be a role model to millions of kids I better start speakin like one and not a thug.

"Oh can I talk to them?!" Renee asked.

"No!" Momma, me and Bella shouted at the same time. Momma was by the window with Bella now.

"Look I got this. No worries."

I moved toward the door and Bells stopped me.

"What do we not talk about?" she asked.

"Sex."

"What else?"

"Any sorts of illicit behavior we may have gotten up to."

"And?"

"Jackin motherfuckas who disrespect me."

"Okay. Go get them baby. I'm staying inside. You got this."

"Why you stayin inside? I want you by my side woman." I needed her with me. She calmed me.

"I'm the agent and the fiancée. I handle the background. You handle the front. You were born for this baby. I have faith in you." She stood on her toes and gave me a quick kiss and then stood back. I guess it was showtime.

I walked outside and the lights damn near blinded me even though it was still daytime.

Some cute Mexican chick walked up lookin all smart in her red vest top and long red skirt.

"Tyrone Gavin, a pleasure to meet you. I am Jennifer Sauseda, Channel 6 News."

"Pleasure ma'am."

"We found out from the mayor that you were visiting your mother for the Holidays and were wondering if we could have an interview with you?"

I looked around and saw the sound mics were already hung, lighting bein adjusted and the camera guy was already filmin.

"Yes. That would be fine."

"Thank you so much. Tom start rolling."

Tom was already rolling bitch. She stood beside me, planted a big ass smile on her face and placed a mic between us.

"Good evening. Jennifer Sauseda for Channel 6 News Live, outside the residence of hometown hero Tyrone Gavin. Tyrone thank you for agreeing to this interview."

"Of course Jennifer."

Ambushed my ass. Live? That's fucked up. This bitch could fake jacks with the best of them.

"Ty you have stayed in college two years longer than required by the NBA to enter the draft. Is there a reason for this?

Cause my woman needed her education to represent me and I can't live without that pussy. Without her period. Like holdin air to long underwater. Uncomfortable at first then just fuckin hurts.

"I believe education is very important. When I entered college I had two goals. One was to play whatever part I could in the success of my team so that we could succeed at the highest level. The second was to graduate college. I believe that education is the key to solving the issues our community faces in regard to gang violence and drug abuse especially among youth. It would be difficult for me to preach education to our children if I didn't follow through with it myself."

Yeah. Bitch must have been shell shocked for a moment. Just stood there with her mouth hangin. Better recognize who you are fuckin with. I'm gonna drop science on your ass ho.

"Ty, the Houston Rockets have the first pick in this year's draft. Are you expecting to be that pick and have you had any contact with the organization?"

Bitch please. Of course they gonna pick me. If they don't that organization may as well take a nine, put it in its mouth and pull the fuckin trigger. Shut the doors at Toyota Center and turn that fucker into a giant Dollar store. All it's gonna be worth.

"I don't believe the NBA teams are allowed to contact potential draftees until the first week of February. As far as my standing in the draft, it has always been my dream to play in the NBA and God has blessed me with the ability to have a chance at that. Should Houston choose me with the number one pick it would of course be a huge honor and the fulfillment of a dream. I can only promise that should a team choose me they will get one hundred percent effort on every play. I leave the rest in God's hands."

And Bella. Cause she gonna stomp some fuckin nut sacks to get me mine.

"Could you tell us what agent will be representing you in the upcoming contract negotiations you will be facing? There have been strange rumors in regard to this."

My woman is. She gonna come out here and stomp your face in the pavement you don't get rid of that condescending tone.

"My representation is a private matter at this time and I don't feel comfortable talking about any contract negotiations that may or may not be ongoing. I am just a college student trying to get past my last semester and graduate."

Yep. That's what Bella said. After contracts are signed then we talk. Before then we keep shit on the low. Play it mysterious and she burst on the public scene after everything is done. Nobody can say shit then.

"The Mayor mentioned that the two of you spoke yesterday and had a wonderful visit. Could you tell us the details of that conversation?"

I gonna kill that motherfucka. We talked about his crazy ass cops he got workin for him. Blowin their head's off an shit. Why don't you check that story? Crazy ass cop sexually molests my woman, gets suspended and blows his fuckin head off. Investigative reportin my ass. Mayor wants to play games? We gonna play. I always fuckin win. He gonna learn that.

"Yes, he wanted to know my thoughts on the great city I grew up in. I expressed my concern quite frankly over some policies that were in place. Specifically the 2.8 million taxpayer dollars earmarked to the proposed Toll road that would cut between Hardy and 610. My concern is that half this budgeted money was gathered by cuts to our educational systems. Certain programs and teachers jobs were cut in all our inner city schools. I believe it is actions like these that force Houston residents to move to the surrounding areas rather than live in this great city and further diminish the tax base. While I can certainly understand the Mayor's desire to ease traffic, I have to wonder what effect it will truly have on driver safety when we have drivers who can't read traffic signs. I have no doubt the Mayor is doing this in the best interest of the city and for no other reason despite whatever rumors have been reported by your station and others about possible illicit business dealings with local construction companies, and he assured me he would look into this funding issue. I reminded him that when the Hardy Toll road was built residents were told that a toll would be in place five years to pay for the road itself and then it would be opened to all. That five year period ended seven years ago and no plan is in place to end the tolls. They have actually increased in cost and according to public record the funds have been placed in the City's general improvement fund. I simply suggested that the money from one toll road pay for another rather than harming our children's educational opportunities. All in all it was a great meeting and I thanked the Mayor for taking the time to listen to the concerns of a citizen and have all the faith in the world that he will make the right decisions in regard to the toll road project."

Yeah. Bitch is really speechless now. Dumb thug ain't so dumb is he? Bring it bitch. What you got next?

Her cameraman cleared his throat and that seemed to snap her out of her daze.

"One final question Ty. Before you return to Arizona will you be visiting your father? He in incarcerated in the Walls Unit correct?"

That fucking bitch. I could feel my anger boiling. This was not good. I'm gonna cuss this whore out on live TV. I couldn't help it. She went to the one fuckin place…

I took a breath and this feeling of calmness swept over me. My heart rate slowed down. It was okay. I was okay.

"Yes I will. My father made a mistake many years ago and was involved in a crime that tragically cost a good man his life. As a result he has been incarcerated for most of my life. I do however try to visit him as often as possible. Family is very important to me. It would be easy for me to ignore him and pretend he doesn't exist but that is not who I am. Speaking of family I really need to get back to mine. My mother is preparing dinner. I would never hear the end of it if I was late."

Bitch looked shocked. Guess she didn't get what she wanted.

"Uh…thank you for your time Ty."

"No problem Jennifer. It was a pleasure to meet you and God willing we will have many more interviews in the years to come."

I gave a big smile to the camera, turned and walked back to the house before the bitch could think of anything else to say.

Opening the door I saw Momma still by the now open window next to Bella. She turned to me and I saw tears in her eyes. Bella just stared at me.

"How did I do?"

Bella grabbed my hand and began pulling me to the bedroom.

"Where we goin darlin?"

"Ty I really need to think right now. Think hard."

Guess I did all right.

Bella POV

I never did get to think as much as I wanted to. I licked every inch of that man but he couldn't stay quiet and these walls were too damn thin. He returned the favor though. I let him go an hour later when I heard Donna moving around the kitchen. Who else could it be?

Walking in I saw she was at the stove heating it up.

"You get your thinkin done?"

"Not as much as I would like." I told her honestly.

"Thank God for that. Ty snuck a girl in his room one time when he thought I wasn't home. I imagine you invest in earplugs don't ya girl?"

I laughed a little. "No. I love him just as he is."

"I know you do. You did good with that interview."

"I didn't do an interview." I told her.

"I know. But Ty told me you have been working with him. Watchin other NBA players interviews and pickin up what they said and how they acted. Comparin the ones with big endorsement deals and the ones who nobody in their right mind would put on TV. Ty told me once that you said he can't make any serious change in the world if nobody takes him seriously. You did good."

"Thanks, but that was all him. I had no idea he had that in him. I'm so proud of him."

"Me too. I got all my brothers and sisters callin me talkin about it. Everybody goin crazy. Especially how he went after the Mayor without goin after the Mayor."

"Ty is a smart guy." I agreed. It was so damn hot listening to him my panties were soaked. "What are you cooking?"

"Fried Chicken. You know how to make that?"

"Uh…I made it for Ty once. He didn't like it so I never tried again."

"He told you he didn't like it?" she asked surprised.

"No he told me he loved it over and over again. That's how I know Ty doesn't like something. When he really loves something I cook he never stops eating long enough to say anything."

Donna laughed quietly. "You do know my boy. Ty was raised on my fried chicken. I use certain spices that make it so damn good you want to lick the bone."

"Yeah I can't really compete with that." I admitted.

"You don't have to. He will always be my baby but he is yours now. Step on up to this stove. I'm gonna show you how this is done. You can't tell anyone though. Family secret. Only me and now you gonna know. You got my Momma's ring, you gonna learn her secrets too. Got it?"

I don't know why but I felt like crying at that moment.

"Yeah. I got it. Our secret."

Dinner went great. Everybody sat around the table and laughed. Donna even talked to Renee and made fun of wheat grass. Renee took it in good humor and even tried a piece of fried chicken, reasoning that since the chicken was already dead it wouldn't matter.

Everything was great the rest of the night. They replayed Ty's interview at ten. Everyone slowly moved to their rooms. I made sure Jeff moved to his. Ty was right. No way.

Right?

Jeff was just fucking with us to get us back for leaving Siris with him. That's all. Ty went to take a shower and I took the opportunity to get some things straight.

Walking out into the backyard I noticed it was very cool. Supposedly winter weather was coming. In Texas that meant it would be below 50 degrees.

"We need to talk." I said into the nothingness.

"I appreciate your help on that last question Ty had to handle. I know it was you. That subject always gets him worked up. No way he recovered that fast. I almost ran outside when she asked it. But killing that cop was taking it a little far."

Nothing. Not a sound. I knew though. He could hear me.

"Cops like that don't feel regret. Not right away at least. Guys like that don't kill themselves. They love themselves and only themselves too much to do that. I can handle things like that. I don't need you killing people who hurt me."

Nothing. Fine. I came out here to say one thing so I would say it.

"I don't belong to you. It's not your place."

I heard the grass move slightly behind me. I turned and there he was rushing out of my past with the same unkept hair and wicked grin.

"You're right Bella. I think it is time we have a talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it

Chapter 8

Bella POV

He was different. He had already started to change near the end of my Forks time. His hair had been looser, jeans had been more worn. He smiled more often, at least at me. I admit I wasn't ready for this type of transformation. He looked so relaxed. Old boots, old jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. His eyes were still gold I noted. I wondered when Ty told me Jasper left Alice if he would have resorted to feeding from humans.

"You look good Bella…"

"Are you fucking stupid Jasper?!" May as well get this out there.

"Uh…I don't think so?"

"You told my fiancé, the father of the child inside me that you wanted me? Why the hell would you do that? And killing cops? For real? What was that all about Jasper? How did you even know I was here?"

I seem to have taken him off guard. Oh well. I was a bit upset. Okay I was pissed off about some issues going on around here. I mean I appreciated his help but damn…

"Hey I came here to help you! My friend Peter and his mate Charlotte came to me. Said you would be in trouble soon cause of some sort of stupid shit Edward planned to pull. I wanted to help."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? You want me to leave say the word." He was grinning. He knew I couldn't. If it was just me…now I had a baby and Ty and…damn it!

"Why are you here?" I asked a bit calmer.

"Apparently Ty has told you about my feelings for you. I don't want to see anything happen to you. I sure as hell don't want anything to happen because of Edward or Victoria."

"How did you know I was in Houston?" I asked. I already knew. He was watching me. Has been since I left Forks. I wanted to see if he would admit to it.

"I've been keepin tabs on you." Okay. Let's see how far your honesty goes.

"You faked attacking me on my birthday. You manipulated Alice into leaving you instead of just leaving her yourself. You manipulated Edward. Could you tell me why the hell I should trust you?"

The grin was gone from his face.

"What choice do you have? Edward wants you. I just want you happy. Are you Bella? Happy?"

What the fuck?

"Hell yes I'm happy. I'm weeks away from marrying the man I love. The one man who has always been completely honest with me. Who doesn't try to turn me into something I'm not. Who doesn't manipulate others to get what he wants. The father of my unborn child. A man who can grow old by my side. The strongest gentlest man I have ever met. We are going to be millionaires. I'll never have to worry about my children not being taken care of financially before they are ever born. I have a great career ahead of me. A chance to run charitable organizations that can make a difference in others lives. Ty and I are already working on one to help families of kids with severe burns and another mentoring program. Of course I'm happy. You know that. You've been watching apparently."

"Really? Cause it seems to me you are still hiding. Just like when you were with Edward. You are hiding who you really are."

"Hiding from what?!" I screamed in a whisper.

"Hiding from what you are supposed to be. You weren't born to be a housewife. You were born for something greater."

He just stepped closer to me. I was inches away. I admit before Ty burst in my room I would have wrecked this man. I seriously would have given him the best fuck of his two hundred years. But that was then. Things change.

"What would that be?" I asked, taking a step back, my senses on high alert.

He stepped closer.

"You know…"

"Jasper…" I whispered. He stepped closer inches from me.

"Yes Bella?" he said quietly.

"Back the fuck off!" I yelled a bit too loud. A few cats screeched.

Jasper took a couple steps back and at least looked a bit ashamed.

"Sorry darlin. You are a bit intoxicating though. Lost my manners for a bit. But seriously. What are you doing?"

"What the hell do you mean?" I had no idea where he was going but I knew what he was capable of. When it came to manipulation Jasper was better than Edward. Smarter. That made him more dangerous.

"You. This is you? This is what you wanted to be? Married? You hated the idea of marriage. I didn't even think you liked kids. Sports agent? Really? You are telling me you grew up wanting to be a sports agent? I get it Bella. You love him. But you have a tendency to become whatever the person you love needs. You carry his children, you take care of his contracts, coach him on his interviews, fuck him when he wants it…I just got to wonder where you are in this? Because I don't see this."

"You don't have to." I pointed out getting angry again. Who the fuck does he think he is?

"What do you want to be Bella?"

"I'm doing exactly what I want to do." I told him firmly.

"You say so. You know what kind of life these guys lead. All the time on the road. What are you going to do when he cheats on you? Constantly. It's a matter of time. He's a star. A celebrity. Those guys always cheat on their wives."

"Yeah like guys who leave because they want their wife's best friend in high school." I told him pointedly.

He said nothing for a moment.

"Touche Bella. But in my defense I didn't want you until we came back. I had already been planning on leaving her."

"Sure. And she didn't see that?"

"Keeping a range of possibilities in your mind and not choosing one until the last moment is a simple way of counteracting Alice."

I suppose that did make a bit of sense.

"Jasper what exactly do you think I should be?"

"What do you want to be?"

"What I am. Ty told me your thoughts on vampires. Two or three years ago I would have argued with you. Told you how great being a vampire must be. How romantic and adventurous. Now I can honestly say I would rather be dead than a vampire. Children? Maybe I didn't plan on it but it happened and ever since I found out I can't imagine not having this child inside me. Sports agent? Honestly I didn't have a certain career I was interested in to begin with. I never have. This is more than I dreamed. I am doing it because I enjoy it and I love him and I can take care of us. We are a team. You know anything about that?"

"You were born to be a vampire." He said, meeting my eyes.

"Vampires aren't born, they are made." I said meeting his eyes.

"Then you were made to be a vampire."

"No I am not! You sound liking fucking Edward!"

That at least seemed to break him out of whatever mood he had been in. He looked away from me.

"He will cheat on you." He whispered. "Maybe not tomorrow or next year but it is going to happen. Being a vampire sucks. I told him that. But with you… we could always have each other. We could claim each other. Neither of us would be able to cheat. It would be impossible. Maybe eternity wouldn't be so bad. He will cheat on you Bella. You don't deserve that."

"If he does I will deal with it. That's human Jasper. Things like that happen. We deal with them. Cancer happens. Divorce happens. Violence happens. It's the world we live in. I know a war buff like you has seen the movie Troy?"

He nodded his head.

"Remember what Achilles said? I didn't really like the movie but our friends wanted to see it. I did pay attention to Brad Pitt's body. One thing Achilles said struck me. Stayed with me. Because it reminded me of vampires. Want to guess what that was Jasper?"

He nodded his head slightly and spoke.

"The gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal. Because any moment might be our last. Everything's more beautiful because we're doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again."

"Exactly. I need your help. I admit it. I am grateful for it. But no games Jasper. No more. I am begging you here. No more games. I am so tired of them. If you really love me in your own way you will stop. No more killing people who harm me. No more telling my fiancé that you want me and approaching him in the dark when he is alone trying to do whatever it is you were trying to do. No more. Can you do that for me? If not I suppose I will have to approach Edward and figure out some way to stop Ty from being hurt in all this. Ty and my child. I don't know what else to do."

"You won't have to do anything of the sort Bella. I wouldn't let you. I know what I am going to do."

"What?"

"I am staying with you and Ty. No games. When Victoria and Edward show themselves I will kill them both. You will be free. You will never see me again."

Before I could say a word he was gone.

I walked back to the kitchen door that led into the backyard. Walking in I saw Ty sitting at the table. I checked and saw the window was open slightly.

"Hey."

"Hey there doll."

"Have a nice shower?" I tried.

"Would have been better with you in it. Why didn't you tell me you was going to talk to him?"

"I needed to speak to him alone. We had some things to get straightened out. I wasn't going to hide it from you…I suppose you were listening?" I asked nodding at the barely opened window. And Jasper knew it of course.

"Yep. You believe him?"

"Believe what? That he will help us and not play games? I think so. I need to because I don't know what other option I have. I am sorry for bringing you into this Ty. It wasn't fair to…"

"Did you believe him when he said I would cheat on you? I noticed you never told him I wouldn't. No standin up and sayin my man would never do that."

Damn it.

"Bella?"

Shit. He called me by my name.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I would cheat on you?"

That was the question that haunted me for much of my relationship with Ty. I knew Ty. I knew he loved me. The one thing in my life I was absolutely sure of was that he loved me. But…

I knew the lives NBA players lead. The traveling, the groupies. I remember all the beautiful girls Ty had before me. I couldn't lie to him. It would hurt him but it was my greatest fear. The only fear I had never shared with him.

"Ty who knows what will happen in our lives? I mean you are going to be in a unique…"

Ty stood up and walked over to me, tilting my head up with his finger.

"Do you think I would cheat on you?"

"I…I don't know Ty." I whispered. "It doesn't matter. I will love you…" Ty dropped to his knees.

"I would sooner kill myself than ever be with another woman. I swear to you Bella. I need you to know this. It hurts me that you even have that doubt. That redneck piece of shit could make you…Bella I need you to believe me. I can't operate if you don't know this."

"Ty what if I get…I mean what if you no longer find me attractive in ten years? Twenty years? It happens every day. Divorce happens. No one gets married thinking it is going to end one day but it happens. A lot."

God what a night. I didn't want to get into my fears of marriage with Ty tonight. My baggage from my parents' disastrous union. The failed relationships I have witnessed over the years. My own relationship issues I have had.

"I'm always gonna find you beautiful. You are my Goddess. You are beautiful but you think looks are all that has to do with it?"

"What if I become cold? Bitchy?"

"I won't let you. If you get shy and start havin headaches a lot, I'll invest in some of that porn. You can sit and watch me."

"Ty…"

"Look into my damn eyes woman. I am not saying vows before God to you that you don't think I can keep. Look into my eyes Bella."

Even though he was on his knees we were nearly face to face. I expected to see love. Instead I saw…honesty.

I wiped a tear from my eye.

"No fucking around?" I asked him.

"Tell me Bella. Make me believe that you believe."

"I believe you." I told him truthfully. I did. Maybe I was stupid but I believed he was different. I wouldn't love him if he wasn't.

"Never doubt me again Bella. I ain't kiddin. Never fucking doubt me. When I walked into your room I left my old life and entered the life I was meant to have. Maybe I ain't some vampire or werewolf with their fucked up ways of findin girls but you are a part of me. I don't bite and I don't imprint but I'd sooner kill myself than betray my vows to you."

He wiped another tear that fell on my cheek. I couldn't be strong. I was just so damn…scared. But I believed him. If I was doing this I had to go all in. No holding back. That scared the hell out of me. Before I met him, before we were together I never got close to anyone. I let no one in. But I couldn't stop him.

"I won't. I will never doubt you again. I swear."

"Good. Now I'm going to make love to you. I'm gonna be quiet. But I need to consume you right now. Understand?"

"Yeah baby. I understand."

Donna POV

I suppose it was time to stop being nosey. I didn't want to hear this. I walked to my room from the hall where I was ease droppin and grabbed some earplugs by my bed, relaxin as much as I could.

The first time Ty introduced Bella as his girlfriend before his first game two years ago I saw it. I didn't want to believe it. I mean it could be anything.

But it really couldn't. A perfect bite mark like teeth impressed into clay on human skin with no other tearing. I let it go. No sense getting involved. Whatever it was she escaped. I never saw any evidence of vampires around her. I let it go. I knew she was tough. She wasn't intimidated by me. I tried my best. I could get her pissed off but never afraid.

That alone told me she had survived worse. So I let it go.

Until Ty told me he talked to a white boy at the court the other night. Then Brother Webb outright asked her. To her credit she didn't deny it. She wanted to know about his.

Ty knows. He shrugged off that conversation but he was lookin straight at Bella. I could tell her mind was elsewhere. These walls are paper thin. I moved into the hallways while Ty listened in the window. I heard her tell him to back off. Something about an Edward wanting to hurt her. She told him she would go to him to figure out a way to protect her child and her man.

I loved that girl.

But she needed some help. I didn't know what these vampires were all about but I bet one of them wants her. Why he hasn't killed Ty is a mystery.

That boy she was talkin to wanted her too. I caught a glimpse from the hallway. It was fine. We could handle this. I would handle it. She was inside with Ty desecratin my kitchen. Gonna be breakin out the Pinesol tomorrow. They were safe. For now.

We had never done it. All these years. Brother Webb was given an address. We never used it. Never had to. I don't know if he kept his word or just no vampires came to our part of the word. I had forgotten about it. Least I refused to think about it. The night Brother Ricky and I nearly lost our lives. Ten years ago he got a letter. He called me in before he opened it. The name on the return address took us back to a very scary night. One of the most frightening nights of both our lives. A night that cemented my belief in God.

Inside was a letter and a check. The check was from a New York Bank in the amount of twenty thousand dollars. The letter simply stated that he had kept up with Brother Webb and I. The money was for very badly needed repairs to the Church. Without them the church would have been condemned. Also included in the letter was a phone number. Twenty years and he still held good to his promise. I suppose twenty years is a small amount of time in their lives. He gave us a cell phone number. Should it change he would let us know but in the event that he was needed we were to call it immediately.

Brother Webb placed the letter in a safe and we never looked at it again. We didn't talk about it. Not until I met Bella for the first time. From the look on Ty's face when he looked at her I knew she was it. She shook my hand and I saw that damn thing. Yeah. She is a survivor.

But even survivors need help.

I'll worry bout it tomorrow. My babies are safe right now. Whoever she was talkin to wants her but he don't want to kill her. That will work.

For now.

Ty POV

This was half bullshit and half funny as hell.

Momma, Aunt Shirley, Aunt Elise and a couple of my younger cousins were here along with Renee. I didn't think I should be but I was kinda glad I came.

The wedding dress purchase. Tonight the big New Year 's Eve party. Today Bella chooses a wedding dress. She insisted I come and Momma thought it was a great idea. Jeff was giggling with Renee when we left. Bella wasn't happy bout that. I wasn't crazy bout it either. But Renee pulled herself away and came with us.

Now here we was with Hans. I didn't know his real name. I was just callin him Hans. Mom went to the bank this morning, walked out an hour later and here we was. Now my woman was in the hands of a man who I would have absolutely no problem if he saw her naked. Seriously. Wouldn't care. I would trust him over some women I knew. Cause it was obvious this guy was not playin ball for my team. I mean homeboy gets up in the morning, dresses in a solid white suit like he Saint Peter at the gate and gets excited bout hitting the office and helpin girls find their weddin dress. Here that fruity pop was. Oh…Bella did not look happy.

"Here we are everyone. First up is a lovely Vera Wang fit and flare with Tulle gown. What do we all think? Do we love it? I love how it accentuates her slim waist line and the…"

"Her tits ain't big enough for that dress." My cousin Shanice said.

"Shanice!" Momma scolded her.

"Don't Shanice her. Her tits ain't big enough for that dress. Tell her Ty." Aunt Elise said throwing it at me.

"I love your tits darlin." I told her, makin sure she understood that.

"We ain't sayin she got bad tits. Nice tits and all but that dress makes her look like she ain't got any. That's all we sayin Aunt Donna. You brought us here for our opinion." My cousin Kiraka added.

"What do you think Bella?" Momma asked her. Bella looked in the mirror and thrust out her chest.

"I don't think I have the tits for this dress." Bella said.

"I love your tits darlin." Just to be clear.

"Yes Ty. We know you love her tits. Romero let's see the next one." Momma instructed. Romero? That's more fucked up than Hans.

"Hey Romero you look like you keep in shape. Where you play your college ball man?"

Romero stared at me.

"No college ball?" Little fucker sneered.

"Let's move on to the next dress. I have something perfect for you." That said the fucker sashayed back with my woman nearly fallin behind him. He better not make her fall. He may think he would like prison but everybody thinks that till you in a shower surrounded by neo Nazi skinheads.

I sat and listened to Renee explain the benefits of Wheatgrass and Holistic diets to Aunt Shirley. She moved to put her hand on Aunt Shirley's shoulders and damn near every bit of her large frame jumped back in the seat. I don't think Aunt Shirley trusted vegans or whatever the hell they call themselves in Renee's world.

Hans or Romeo came out again. Bella didn't look happy again. I thought she looked pretty.

"Here we have an Oleg Cassini strapless ball gown with a ruffle skirt."

"I think you look like a princess boo." I told her.

"Where the hell is she? All you see is the dress man. Woman got a hot ass, especially for a white girl, and you want to hide it behind something looks like Scarlett O Hara would wear. We said she didn't have the tits for the last dress. Don't mean she needs enough straps to make some. What she got is good. Do something with it. You sure this ain't a part time job for you?" Shanice inquired. My aunt's just nodded. My Momma groaned.

"Damn straight sista."

We all looked at Renee at that. She didn't notice. It must be nice livin in that world.

"Bella?" Momma asked.

"Next." She said sad like. Bells wasn't much for shoppin.

We sat there for another three hours. Dress after dress. Somebody had something to say about everyone. Renee thought one didn't give her aura enough room for expression. That was about the time Aunt Elise asked what the hell was wrong with her and demanded champagne. Shit was pretty good too but I knew my woman. This is the longest she ever been shoppin. She was bout to give up and it would be up to me to get her out. She had gone through detailed accounts of her ass, legs, calves, tits, neckline…I swear these women knew her body better than I did.

Nah. They didn't. Bella took it like a champ. I don't know why I was here. Every time I see her in clothes it's just an internal countdown to when I can get her out of them. Ty has needs. Strong needs. Ask the kitchen table. But seriously I would have been damn happy to marry her in any of these dresses. She looked bea…

She just walked out again.

Oh damn.

Everybody shut up. Bella had tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Truly Zac Possen. Strapless soft Chantilly gown with embroidery." Hans said from somewhere. I couldn't take my eyes away.

She was a goddess. It curved to her body. It was beautiful and sexy and classy all at the same time.

"Ty?" Bella asked. No one else in the room said a word.

"Yeah baby?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I just imprinted."

"Yeah?" she chuckled.

"Yeah."

Momma and Renee stood up and walked towards her. They both hugged her at the same time. All three were cryin. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"She is beautiful Ty. You did good." Aunt Shirley whispered in my ear. I could only nod. I was speechless.

"I think we got the dress." Momma said. I couldn't agree more.

An hour later we were walkin out and Bella and I noticed her at the same time. She acted like she was browsing but she looked our way quickly and then looked away. We both caught it. Red eyes.

"That her?" I whispered to Bella, pulling her a bit closer.

"Nope. Must be one of Jasper's friends."

I relaxed a bit and kept movin till I turned around and saw Momma was starin at the blonde.

"Momma?"

She didn't move. Just seem to be stuck starin. The blonde turned and looked at her then walked away. That seemed to break Momma out of her trance.

"Let's go Ty. We gotta stop by the Church on the way home, then you can start grillin for the party tonight."

All right.

Donna POV

Watching. Waiting to attack her when she got her alone? I should ask Bella. I should just come clean bout what I know. Find out what kind of trouble she is in. I don't want her stressed. She is carryin my grandchild. She's my baby's love.

No. If they knew someone else knew who knows what they would do. I imagine they figured Ty knows by now.

Damn she was beautiful in that dress. Renee shocked the hell out of me when she paid for the damn thing. $1150 and she didn't even blink. I told her I got a loan and she told me she would pay ten times that to see her daughter in that dress. I guess as fruity as she is, she loves her girl.

When we pulled up I told Bella and Ty to stay in and keep the car running. I walked straight to the back where Ricky was. Before he was Brother Webb we was two kids tryin to change the world one junkie at a time. We shared a horrible wonderful experience. He told us. He promised. Houston was off limits. If we had problems call him. That was 1990. We vowed never to use it unless absolutely necessary.

My daughter in law was in trouble. I don't know what kind. Before I would find out I wanted to be in a position of strength. Have our own gun to fire.

"Donna?" he asked, already knowing.

"Make the call Brother."

"You…"

"I saw another one. They shadowing her for some reason. One was tryin to talk her out of bein human last night. She needs them for some reason though. She got others after her."

"All right. You want to make the call or me?" he asked, already opening the safe and pulling out the letter.

"Put it on speaker. You can talk or me. We need him. I don't know who to trust with all these vamps runnin around but I know I can trust him."

Ricky dialed the phone. He answered on the first ring.

"This is Garrett. What can I do for you Richard?"


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own it.

A/N I know. Ty has been bitching at me too. Where the hell have you been Jason? I had good reason. My job. We have been working twelve hour shifts for a week now. Yesterday was the first day I had a chance to write and I spent it posting my new Jake and Bella story on Tricky Raven. Speakin of my favorite place to hang out, I am being officially auctioned off. Yep. Like a piece of meat. I'm loving it. Tricky Raven is having their annual fund raiser silent auction where you can bid on your favorite writers/ artists. It's a silent auction and the winner gets to pitch an idea they have for a one shot to the author they buy and he (okay it's mostly she, but I am there) writes the one shot and posts it. I'm looking forward to it. I've never written a one shot for someone so it should be fun. Okay. On with the story. Where were we? I can't reme…oh yeah. This chapter is more of an answers chapter.

Garrett POV

"Garrett. Thank you for answering. I wasn't sure…"

"I told you Richard. I am always at you and Donna's service. What can I do for you?"

Brother Richard. Such a brave young man. I suppose he wasn't still young. I wonder…

"Is the lovely Donna with you?"

"Yes Garrett. I am here. I…I need your help."

This can't be good. My mind flashed to the last time I had seen them. The two teenagers so young. So brave.

I had been in Houston investigating a rash of serial killer slayings. Apparently the bodies were drained of blood somewhere and left in the streets. All homeless people. Junkies, prostitutes. The police were baffled. I wasn't. I knew exactly what was going on. The idiots in Italy did not seem inclined to do their supposed job so I took it upon myself to look into the matter.

I found the vampire fairly quickly. He was about to feed upon another junkie. The man still had the needle in his arm and was passed out. Before the vampire stood a young man and woman. The young man was holding a Bible.

"Stay back." He said, clearly frightened of the devil before him. The vampire was a lean man, early twenties when changed. Long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"I only want the junkie. Take this opportunity to run before I change my mind." He told the young black man in a soft, seductive voice.

"No. This man is a child of God. Leave him alone."

I was quite frankly stunned. I wasn't sure if this young man knew what we were but he obviously knew something was wrong. Despite this he stood strong. Not for long.

"I came here to eat. Him or you and your girlfriend. Make your choice."

"Run Donna." Richard whispered.

"No. I ain't goin a damn place." She said staring the vampire in the eyes.

I was quite frankly amazed. Bravery of this type is sadly not easily found in my experience. When I find it, I appreciate it.

"Take me. Leave them alone." Richard told the vampire.

"Have it your way." The vampire attacked Richard, his teeth sinking into his neck. Donna screamed. I roared.

I tore his jaws off as best I could, attacking from behind. The vampire had no idea I was there. I didn't want Richard's throat to be torn out. The bastard nearly bit one of my fingers off when I managed to unlock his jaws.

Pulling him away he turned his attack on me. He was sadly outmatched. I did recognize him though. James. Sadistic bastard.

"Garrett." He grinned.

"James. Out for a stroll tonight?"

"Why are you here? Why are you interfering in my kill? It is not our kind's way."

"Perhaps but I have my own special way. Would you care to learn more about it?"

I struck him again. He tried to escape and I grabbed him by his ponytail and threw him against a wall. I had him pinned. All I had to do was finish him.

It was at that point I heard Richard screaming and Donna crying over him, pressing part of her shirt against his neck. James took the opportunity to strike me in the jaw and dart up the wall. A very large part of me wished to chase him.

I looked at his retreating figure.

I looked back at Richard and Donna.

Kneeling down by Donna I saw Richard was feeling the full effects of the venom. His eyes were wide, he was trying to scream, however he was also losing a lot of blood. If I was going to do this I had seconds to decide. To this day I'm not sure why I did. He would have made a worthy ally. But as my friend Father Francis likes to say, some decisions are no decisions at all.

I clamped my teeth on the wound and began draining the venom, keeping a close ear on his heartbeat.

It became dangerously low. His pulse weakened. Another few seconds and I would have to decide whether to let him die or continue the change.

As that thought crossed my mind his blood became clean. All traces of the venom gone. I removed my mouth and planted the shirt back onto the wound. A cab drove by as luck would have it and I knocked the driver out and borrowed his car. Donna sat in the back keeping pressure on the wound. I arrived at the hospital four minutes later. I could have ran but I did not want to leave her alone with James still around.

Running into the ER, I explained that a dog had attacked his throat and he had lost quite a bit of blood.

The ER doctor that night was very good at his job.

I sat at his bedside along with Donna not making a sound. Eventually she broke the silence.

"What are you?"

"You know." I simply said.

"We knew there was a killer out. Hurting our people. Richard thought…I wasn't supposed to be there but I couldn't let him go alone. He had seen the guy with the ponytail. He saw his eyes. He believed he was a demon or something. Thought he could banish him back to Hell with prayer."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. He is my best friend's boyfriend. She was at Choir practice. He told me his plan in case he didn't come back. I couldn't let him go alone. But that was no demon. That was…"

"A vampire?"

"Yeah. I guess. I heard of this craziness from my great grandmother when I was a little girl. I never believed in it. But those eyes… your eyes…why did you help us?"

"Donna did you pray when Richard was attacked?"

"Yes. I prayed. I prayed my heart out."

"God answer's prayers Donna. Not always in the way we expect. At least I have a friend that tells me so. I was here to find and stop that vampire."

"Then why didn't you go after him?"

"Because he was more important." I told her truthfully.

Six hours later Richard awoke.

"You weren't a dream?"

"No. My name is Garrett. I am about to tell the two of you some things which will disturb you. Frighten you. But you have to keep it to yourselves. You can never speak of this to anyone."

I explained some truths to Donna and Richard that night and into the morning. They swore to keep the information to themselves. I knew they would.

"So what do you feed on?" Richard asked me finally.

"Bags that were placed into your body last night. Made me a bit hungry. I will probably hit the blood bank on the way out. I want you to know that Houston if off limits. I can't stop every vampire everywhere but if you ever see one in Houston or suspect a killing is related contact me at this number. I will always answer it for the two of you. I will do my best."

"God bless you Garrett." Donna whispered.

"God? I'm not certain if I believe in a God to be honest Donna. But the bravery you two showed tonight has gone quite a ways to convincing me."

I left the hospital. Over the years I kept up with them, never interfering. My heart broke to see the tragedies that befell both of them. That was life. Human life. It was a brief and tragic and beautiful and wonderful thing. After all this time they actually called. This could not be good.

"Tell me Donna."

"My son…Ty?"

"Yes of course." I had watched Ty for the past few years on television. An intriguing young man with a very bright future.

"He is getting married in four weeks. His fiancée…Garrett I don't know how many but I saw one vampire talking to her in the backyard last night tryin to convince her to become a vampire. She is pregnant Garrett. Then today when we bought her wedding dress there was another. A girl with blonde hair in the store watching us. Garrett they want her. Ty knows about vampires. She told him. I haven't told her what I know because I'm afraid. If they are watching and find out more people know, who the hell knows what they would do?"

Okay…

"Are you afraid they will attack her soon? In the next day or so?" I was in New York right now.

"No. He was trying to talk her into it. She told him no. She has already been attacked. Before. She admitted it when Brother Richard asked her about it."

Hold the fuck up.

"What do you mean she has been attacked before?"

"She got the scar Garrett. A vampire bite mark. I've known about it for a while but figured it was…I don't know. I didn't know how to bring it up or even if I could or should…"

Oh crap.

"Is the scar on her wrist Donna?"

"Uh..wait…yeah. How you know that?"

"Is her name Bella Swan?"

"Yes Garrett. Yes it is." Richard said quietly.

Fucking Cullens.

"Keep her inside. I will be there in 7…no 6 hours at your house Donna."

I hung up the phone and immediately dialed his number.

"What the hell do you want? It's New Year's Eve. I'm getting ready to go out and get laid in this Yankee town. Hopefully find a girl who doesn't mind being gagged so I don't have to listen to these accents anymore."

"We need a Huey. Just the two of us. The team can stay behind. And bring your rifle."

"Oh yeah? Where is the Huey taken us?"

"Near your home town Connolly. Houston."

"Hell yes. Search and Destroy?"

"Scouting right now, but be prepared."

"I always am."

I hung up and took a breath. Bella Swan. The other Harry Potter of the Vampire world besides RIchard. The girl who lived. I watched her for two months till the Cullen's came back, making sure Victoria didn't return. I watched that idiot Edward try to win her back. He finally stopped following her everywhere. He backed off, Victoria disappeared so I went back to business. I had no idea the black guy she lived with was Donna's son. I barely checked in on her any longer. Satellite images only show so much. Small world. By this time tomorrow there may be a bit more room in it.

Jasper POV

I hoped she would be somewhere she wouldn't be heard…

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom. How ya doin? Still stickin to the missionary position?"

"Jasper thank God. I have been hoping you would call."

"You somewhere we can talk?" I asked immediately. Esme sounded a bit…out of sorts.

"Yeah. I'm in Tempe Arizona."

Damn it.

"What is going on Esme? My friend Peter says Edward is about to do something that will put Bella in danger."

"He has. Or will. I'm not sure. I can't find him. He has become convinced that he can talk Victoria into attacking Bella so he can save her. He thinks Victoria will do this because we will approach the Volturi on her behalf. He actually plans to kill her."

"Edward plans to kill her?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You mean Emmett?"

"Nope. Edward."

"Oh…"

"Jasper, Bella isn't home. She has been gone a while. I don't know where. I don't know if Victoria has her. I don't know a damn thing…"

"Calm down Esme. Bella is in Houston. Peter, Charlotte and I are keepin a close eye on her. Go ahead and head back. We got this. We see Victoria we will take her out."

"Head back? Fuck you Jasper. I'll go wherever the hell I want!"

Whoa.

"My bad Esme."

"No. I'm sorry. I'm just a little wound up. Things are going on here. I don't know what to do."

"Whats goin on there?"

"I'm standing in Bella's apartment right now. Edward has been here. So has Victoria. So have others. Her furniture was moved recently and it appears someone tried to put it back in place poorly. The smell of venom is strong. There was an attack here Jasper."

"Anything else?"

"I found a finger. I found Edwards's finger under the couch."

Damn.

"I see. Uh Esme? Get your ass out of there now."

"Go where Jasper? I want to help. I don't want to hide in London…I…"

"Come to Houston. Now. I'll text you the address. Make sure you are not followed. If you are, call me and keep running and I will meet you. Run to me Esme."

"Okay. I'm on my way. What should I do with this finger?"

Good question.

"What do you want to do with it?"

I was curious. I knew Esme hated Edward. But why she felt compelled to help Bella?"

"I'm going to take it in the desert and burn it. If he is somehow alive he can try to grow another one."

The call ended.

"Esme comin?" Peter asked.

"Yep."

"Edward dead?"

"I don't know. You tell me." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know everything. You know that. I do know one thing for certain."

"I'm all ears Pete. What do you know for certain?"

"That was a dick move you pulled last night."

Peter POV

He wouldn't look at me. He knew.

"You gonna chew my ass out over it?" he asked.

"I just want to know what we are doin here. We could have kept watch. Killed Victoria without her ever knowin. Killed Edward. Wouldn't have been a problem. You avoided her for those years. I figured that was it. You was gonna be the noble guy, givin up your happiness for hers. Okay. I got that. Then we get here and you approach her boyfriend for no reason. You say you wanted to know if he was worthy of her but let's face it. Guys like us ain't qualified to decide who is worthy for anything except death. So you meet him. You like him. I figure we are good. You killed the cop who touched her. Met the boyfriend. You was gonna be some fairy godfather to her or some such shit. Cool.

Then you help that boy to restrain from slapping that bitch reporter. That was nice of you. There is fairy Godfather Jasper lookin out for his girl. Made sense. Right up until last night when you suddenly decided to try your best to talk her into turnin into a vampire and bein your mate. Then you tried to make her doubt his loyalty. I can't figure what the fuck that was all about. You say you want her safe and happy so you go tell her the father of her child is probably goin to cheat on her one day? I don't know everything but I know that ain't happenin. That man sooner cut his dick off than put it in another pussy. What the fuck? If you want her take her. Wait for that baby to be born and turn her. Fuck it. But these games are some Edward Cullen bullshit and it needs to stop."

"You comparing me to Edward, Peter?" He still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"If the boot fits shove it up your ass. Char wanted to tear your dick off last night. I want to know. You turned me into a vampire and I let that shit slide. I stayed by your side during some brutal fucking battles and helped you manage an army for a psychotic bitch you was convinced loved you. Fuck it. You didn't kill Charlotte and let us leave. I'm not certain about the let us part but whatever. You badder than I am? Who gives a fuck? We are brothers in blood. We fight for the same side so I don't really give a damn which one of us can beat up the other. But you let us go. I was free. I didn't have to come back. What did you say when I took off with Char?"

"I would kill you if I ever saw you again." He said quietly, back turned.

"Despite that I came back to try to talk you into leavin. I took a risk because despite everything I considered you a brother. You don't leave family behind. You got free and then went to that bitch Alice. I put up with your animal sucking shit. You feed how you want. Your business. But this blind following me and Char been doin is about to come to an end if you are going to turn into a manipulative bastard. I thought you left that behind when you left the Cullens?"

"I did." He said quickly.

"Bullshit. That was a dick move. Make up your mind. No more makin Alice leave or makin Edward depressed. Maybe bein around those animal muchers made you forget who you were. But from this point on we lay our cards out Jasper. If you want her take her. If you don't then we stick around and protect her. Go to her wedding shower. Buy her some nice candle sticks or pots and pans. But no more bullshit. When I fight I like to know I'm on the right side. What is it going to be? We protectin or takin? What are you doin Jasper?"

He said nothing for a while. Just stood there, back to me, not moving.

When he turned around I was shocked as hell. I saw something I never thought I would see.

Jasper had venom pooling in his eyes.

"Peter for once in my existence I have no fucking clue what I am doing."

I took a breath and pulled him in for a hug. He let me.

"I guess we will figure it out together brother."

Ty POV

Damn these people need to get out of here. For some reason Momma tried to cancel the party when she got home. No reason. Said she wanted a nice peaceful family night. Unfortunately some people didn't get the message and came anyways. Bout thirty drunk ass people dancing in my livin room. That was inlcudin my mommy in law and little brother. Momma was so distracted about something she didn't even seem to notice Renee being the meat in a Phil and Jeff sandwich. Bella was wired but she started to loosen up a bit. The relations were makin her feel part of the families. The Aunts gave the okay to the others so she was in.

She was in and she was dancing. My cousin Casey was showin her moves. I think Bella threw her back out once. She had a great ass but there was some damn moves she probably shouldn't try even a little pregnant. Little Ty trying to figure out what the fuck is goin on out there. Still she was lookin good. She smiled at me and crooked that little finger. I walked in the middle of the livin room and she started grinding me. Eyes stayed on mine the whole time. That damn gaze. Hell yeah. We was getting some thinkin done tonight if I have to go get a hotel room.

"All right party people! Little Tyrone! Where you been son!"

Ahh shit.

Uncle Leroy was here.

"Who the fuck is he?" Bella asked.

"Stay away from him. He's my Dad's brother. He used to smoke crack." I told her.

"Ty, you can't hold that against him if he has changed." She told me. She didn't understand.

"Nah, he the worst kind of ex crack head. He's one of those that found religion and gonna make damn sure you find it to. Don't make eye contact and stay behind me."

Leroy walked right up to me. I looked past him and saw Renee still grindin between Phil and Jeff. Damn it. Momma gonna kill somebody if she ever gets out of her haze.

"Tyrone. How you doin son?"

"Doin great Leroy. What you doin here?"

"Seein family nephew. I want to meet the fiancée."

"She's busy."

"She's right behind you."

"She's busy behind me…"

"How are you doing Leroy? I'm Bella." Bella stepped around me. All right.

"Bella darlin I hear you went to Church today and testified. You saved child?"

"Cut it out. Don't start that shit Leroy."

"I can't talk about the Lord boy? In your Momma's house. I guess all this drinkin and dancing goin on just means the Lord ain't allowed…"

"Shut the fuck up." I told him.

"Ty let him talk." Bella said.

"Bell doll you are a piece of work."

"Thank you Leroy. It's nice to meet you."

"So have you found the Lord?"

"Haven't really been looking Leroy." Bella told him. Church was over and so was the bullshit.

"Girl I got to tell you I would not be here if it wasn't for the Lord. I'd be dead in prison!"

"How the fuck you gonna be dead in prison. You either gonna be dead or in prison. You sayin if you hadn't found religion you would have died at this moment in prison? Right now? Sides your ass still gets high. Actin all high and mighty."

"I do not do cocaine Tyrone!"

"No you just do pot and drink and probably poppin every damn pill you can find but you think you stopped usin crack you something huh?"

"I ain't listenin to this hostility from you Ty. Ain't gonna do it son. I came here to party."

"Shit you need to party is sold on the corner not here."

"I got God in my soul. I party all the time. I may drink a bit but I do not use crack. Sure I may hit a bit of crank every now and then but who doesn't? I got the spirit of the Lord in me. I don't need your negativity. Bella you are a fine woman."

"Uh…thanks Leroy." Bella moved back behind me.

"I tell you Bella we got to get you with the Lord. Before I found Jesus I was doin all kinds of wickedness. I stole shit to buy crack, I would mug people. Do whatever. Suck dick for crack. The Lord saved me Bella. You can't imagine…"

"Leroy! Get the hell out of here! You know you ain't welcome here motherfucker!" Damn Momma got pissed quicker than I did. She ain't in a haze now. She been getting a little lifted herself. Wait a minute…

"What did you say?"

"About what? The Lor…"

"No. You said you sucked dick for crack? You can't say something like that all casual like and act like it didn't happen. Run that shit over."

"What about it? Past life. Everybody was doin it…"

"Get the hell out of here before Ty beats your ass Leroy." Momma wisely told him. Bella was pullin on my hand but I wasn't budgin. I had too much. That rebel mothafucka tellin Bella I would cheat on her. Vampires every time I turn around. I done had it. I wasn't going a damn place.

"What the hell nephew? You got some white pussy and you think you better than everyone?"

White pussy? I heard Momma say oh fuck. Jeff grabbed Bella and told her to get back. Bella tried to hold on to my hand but it was gone. All I saw was that mother fuckin brother of my Dad's who showed up uninvited and was bout to go down hard and leave cold.

I picked that fucker up by his neck and bull rushed his ass out the front. My boy Dollar opened the door for me and I tossed his ass out on the lawn.

He looked scared. I reached back to break his fuckin nose.

Somethin was on my arm.

I looked back. Bella had both her arms wrapped around my arm and was trying to wrap a leg around it.

"Bella stop!"

"No. Calm down! You cannot hit him!"

"He called you…"

"You cannot hurt your hand hitting someone. Think Ty. Use your damn head! You are on the street!"

I took a look at her. She looked like an animal. A sexy fuckin animal that was hellbent on stopping me.

"I'm sorry Ty!" I'm sorry!" Leroy panted. I stood up and took the scene in. Nah. Everybody was lookin at me. Leroy done pissed his fuckin pants.

He …damn that motherfucka.

"You alright Ty?" Momma asked me.

"Yeah. I'm…I'm good. Get your ass out of here Leroy. You come around again my boys gonna pay you a visit."

"I got you Ty."

"Go inside Ty." Bella whispered to me.

Bella POV

God I thought he was going to kill him.

"Thank you sister…" Leroy said from the ground as Ty walked in with Donna.

I kicked him in the ribs. He rolled over and I stomped his fucking dick.

"Sister? I thought I was white pussy bitch!" Motherfucker.

I walked back in and fist bumped Dollar while he held the door for me.

"Get rid of that for me please Dollar."

"Oh sista it would be a pleasure." He was so sweet. His gold tooth really lit up his smile.

Donna was talking to Ty in the kitchen. I walked in and she winked at me and walked out.

"Baby you can't get involved like that. You could have been hurt." He told me.

"I know you are stressed Ty. But you can't lash out like that. You could have cracked your hand."

"Who the fuck drops I sucked dick for crack in a casual conversation and then moves on like it wasn't said? Who Bella?"

"I know…"

"My damn Dad's side of the family. I should have fucked him up. You shouldn't have stopped me."

"Ty…I love you. People are going to say worse things to us. We can't react like that."

"I heard you kick him. Twice." He told me with a grin.

"You can't react like that. As a sports agent it would probably help my reputation." I told him. I heard the music start back up. I suppose the party wasn't over. I checked my watch and saw it was one minute to midnight.

"Thirty seconds baby." I sat on his lap facing him and wrapped my arms behind his head.

"Happy New Year boo. You are my life. I love you." He kissed me so gently. I suppose the ball dropped but I wasn't sure. I was lost in him.

"I love you too Ty."

He lifted me off his lap and headed towards the back door.

"Where are you going Ty?"

"Time to lay down some fucking rules."

He walked out. I followed.

The yard was empty.

"You motherfuckers show yourselves. Now. We got some rules to lay out. Time for games is over."

A slight breeze and there they were. I hadn't seen the other male before. The female from the wedding dress shop and Jasper were here.

"What rules would those be Ty?"

"Things changed Jeb. You can stay in the shadows now. Kill this bitch after her and be gone. It's a new year and I don't want to see y'alls asses in it."

"That right?" Jasper asked stepping forward. I stepped up next to Ty and took his hand.

"Yeah. That's right."

"You think you can stop me Ty?" I prepared to jump in front of Ty. A voice stopped me before I could.

"He may not be able to but I sure as hell can."

Jasper looked past us, shock coloring his face. I turned and saw Donna standing in the doorway with Brother Webb and…a vampire?

I recognized the surprise in Jasper's voice.

"Garrett?"

"Pleasure to see you again Whitlock. I believe the two of us need to talk. Now."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own it.

A/N First of all what is up with this Boeing 777? Nobody wants to hear my theory. Second of all despite obvious characteristics of my other stories, this is a stand alone story. I honestly had no idea Garrett and his boys were going to make an appearance until I read what I had typed. Yeah. I told ya'll I have no idea how these stories are going to turn out when I start them. Third. Russia couldn't beat us in the eighties when they had a different name, different logo, better hockey team and a lot more money and weapons. Now that they are broke they really want to start shit? Blows my mind how stupid the people who run these countries can be. They send in troops with no identifying markings to take over cities and then say nope, wasn't us. We have no idea who those guys are. What the fuck? We got some guys people don't know about either that are getting their own gear together. Just sayin. If they don't watch it our guys are tossin their guys out of the International Space Station.

PS. If any of my readers are Russian I'm talkin about those other guys not you. Ya'll are cool. Speakin of guys that don't exist lets start out with my favorite Spec Ops guy.

Chapter 10

Connolly POV

I've always believed the best stories should always start with 'no shit, there I was'. I have had quite a few of those no shit moments in my career, mostly since my team and I got pulled out of our Middle East hunting ground and assigned to be Garrett's backup.

So when I look back on New Year's Day, 2014 it will be with pride that I say, no shit, there I was, five minutes past midnight, perched on a rooftop in a rundown ghetto staring down a scope four blocks away from the best tits I have ever seen in my life, involved in vampire family disagreement. But she made it worth it. I've seen my share of vampires but nobody comes close to the blonde. I mean damn.

They were not overly large but just perfect on her frame. Her legs were amazing…

"What would you like to talk about Garrett?" the blonde dude asked.

Oh yeah. Work. Garrett was wearing a wire and a two way if shit went bad, deep in his earlobe. I couldn't say anything of course. These assholes and the blonde would hear. So I stayed quiet…listening.

Bored.

Still killing vampires is not easy. Except with these bullets Garrett designed himself we wouldn't have any defense against them at all. Even with these it takes a definite head shot for a one shot one kill scenario.

Only that idiot would design the one thing that could kill him. Unfortunately the supply was limited. Meaning I couldn't miss. Now who am I going to kill Gar?

"Jasper I swear if you were human I would think you would be blushing like a schoolboy caught trying to steal a cookie. Red cheeks and all."

Red light. Okay. Garrett wants the main guy. Who's next?

"And Peter you seem like you would be a bit green around the gills."

Green light. I slid my scope over and zeroed in on this Peter vampire's head. My gun was silenced. He would no doubt hear the shot coming regardless for half a second. But vampires don't pay attention. They think they are invincible.

Least till their heads turn into balls of fire. Now I just wait to hear him say Custer and the story gets more interesting.

Garrett POV

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jasper asked quietly, trying to force calm on me. I already was calm.

"This area is under my protection. I owe a debt to this family."

"What debt?" Jasper asked.

"The none of your damn business kind. I was called because a certain vampire was trying to talk Tyrone's pregnant fiancée into turning into one of us. I will be very honest with you Jasper, when I heard this story I came at once expecting to have an in-depth discussion with Edward Cullen about leaving women alone who have expressed no interest. Instead to my disappointment I find you. Could you explain to me what exactly is going on here?"

Jasper stepped up.

"I am an old friend of Bella Swan. My former coven mate, Edward, has apparently entered into an agreement with a vampire named Victoria. She will attack Bella and he will save her. I would like to avoid this whole scenario. As such I have come to protect her."

"And where is Edward?"

"I'm not sure. I have received word that he and this other vampire along with others have already been inside Ty and Bella's apartment. Edward's finger was found."

Oh. Of course.

"She ripped him to pieces didn't she?" I chuckled. I wonder what her thoughts were as she did it. Edward would certainly know. Victoria was a lethal bitch. I had knowledge of her winning battles against six vampires. A high number of incidences considering most of our kind adopt a live and let live approach. She provoked fights. She lived for battle almost as much as she lived for blood.

"Again, I have no way of knowing." he told me, his face giving away nothing. Are you behind this Jasper? You do like to play with people's lives. What is this obsession you seem to have developed? Was it always there and you hid it? You are good at hiding emotions ironically.

"A noble cause you have taken on Jasper. Protecting an innocent girl from vampires who may have their own agendas with her life at stake. What I can't understand is the part where you try to talk her into becoming a vampire. I understand she has had chances before and turned them down."

"Like your debt, that is none of your business."

"I'm afraid it is. I have agreed with Tyrone's mother to be her personal bodyguard. Henceforth what affects her is my business. Keeping her human and happy is my business. Seeing her safe and killing Victoria is now my business. As a matter of fact this entire situation is my business and none of yours any longer. You need to leave Houston."

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter." Whitlock tensed. His errand boy did as well. Charlotte looked worried but alert. Once Peter was down she would be distraught in theory. Jasper was mine. Still the familiar tinge of fear touched my heart. It was increasing. Pure Jasper.

"You should know Jasper when I was on the front lines of the Revolution I was scared out of my wits. I fought anyway. Fear does not paralyze me. I admit I am out numbered. Reminds me of a certain General. What was his name? Oh I remember…"

"Yo! Can we all have a word in the kitchen? Time to get some shit straight." Tyrone asked, stepping outside.

Okay. I suppose Connolly will have to wait.

"Peter and Char would you guys stay out here? Watch the perimeter while I…get some shit straight?" Jasper asked.

"Of course Major." Char answered.

Fine. I guess we will do this inside. Hopefully Donna and Richard will have enough sense to take the pregnant girl and run if this has to go down. This whole scenario made me nervous. I had met Jasper over the years. Talked with him when I visited the Cullens, always when Edward was away. I knew his skill set. He had no idea of mine. I never suspected the obsession I am picking up in Jasper.

Of course there were a number of things he did not suspect about me as well.

Ty POV

When we walked back in from the reenactment of True Blood, the fairy edition, in my backyard Momma dragged me and Bella to my bedroom. I noticed even though the music was loud Momma had done cleared out everyone. Only the four of us, Brother Webb gathered us in my room. I guess Jeff and his swinger buddies done went to whatever those freaks are up to.

We huddled and spoke in low tones. Bella told them everything she told me quickly.

They quickly told me some shit that blew my fucking mind. My Momma? Brother Webb? Little Brother Webb? How the hell?

"What were you doin riskin your life and bringin my Momma into this?"

"People were dyin Ty." Momma said.

"Junkies were dyin. What the hell Momma? That worth riskin your life over?"

"Yes." She told me firmly.

Bella looked at me with that look that says let it lie Ty. Okay. Nah…

"Bet that bum did a lot of good with the life you risked your own over Brother."

I expected him to shut up with that comment. Should have known better.

"He actually did get clean Ty. Stayed clean for a couple years. Then he got in a hard place and tried to take a short cut to some cash. He and a buddy robbed a store. Three went in. He was the only one to come out." Brother Webb told me.

"There ya go. Went right back to…" Wait.

"That was your Daddy we saved Ty. You wouldn't be here if Brother Webb hadn't stood up for him in a dark ally." Momma told me.

Damn.

"Look lets get back to this here situation. I get that this high school boyfriend is settin somethin up Bella but Donna tells me she overheard the one outside trying to talk you into runnin off with him?" Brother Webb asked.

"Yeah Bella? What's up with that?" I asked her. I listened the other night. I know she told him to get on. I didn't know Momma was listenin. We really hadn't had a chance to talk about that aspect of the conversation.

"I…I don't know. I mean we hardly talked before. After graduation I never saw him until the other night. He talked to you before me Ty. I really have no idea what this is about."

"Look let's focus on what's what. This Edward guy probably gonna do something stupid with this red head right?" Momma asked.

"Yeah Donna. That's what we…I mean we didn't but then Jasper showed up and…I don't know what the hell is going on." She finally gave up. She looked so damn tired. I wanted to take her back to Tempe and just put her under the covers, lock the door and not let anybody in. We got so much shit goin on and now this.

"Listen Ty. We trust Garrett. He is a good…man. He is. He is a good man. Vampire or not. We haven't even told you everything he told us. That's his decision on what to tell you. But he will protect the two of you. I know it in my heart."

"If you trust him so do we Momma."

"His eyes are red…" Bella started.

"He drinks donated blood Bella." Momma countered.

"You believe him?" boo asked.

"I believe in him Bella."

Bella met her eyes and nodded.

"Cool. Good enough for me. Let's kick Jasper to the fuckin curb and hole up with this Garrett guy."

I walked to the back and saw Garrett in some kinda stand off with those freaks.

Garrett was talkin bout some General somebody.

"Yo! Can we all have a word in the kitchen? Time to get some shit straight."

Course they beat me there. That shit was getting old. I noticed Garrett was right next to Bella. I took a peek at Jasper but his face gave away nothing. Stone cold that one.

"So it looks like we don't need you Jasper. Thanks for comin and tryin to talk my woman into runnin off with you. As you can see she wants to keep both me and the blood pumpin in her body so it's time for you to jet."

"I received a call from Esme Cullen. She left Carlisle and traveled to Tempe to try to stop Edward. Victoria has already been in your apartment with Edward. It appears Edward may not have survived the encounter."

"She didn't fuck up my shit did she?!" Bella asked real quick and panicky. We all looked at her. She looked a bit sheepish.

"What? I like my things. Sue me."

Guess she wasn't too emotional about Eddie bein fairy dust.

"No. But Esme also said Victoria had at least two vampires with her. What are you going to do Garrett when she attacks you with a friend and the other goes straight for Bella?"

"I suppose I may have to call in those I trust as well." Garrett told him with a grin. Momma said there was more too him than a vampire that saves junkies. Gonna have to figure out what that is all about.

"You are a nomad. You trust no one. It would be stupid to send us away."

Nobody said anything for a bit. Course Jasper broke the silence.

"Let's let Ty and Bella decide what they want and go along with their wishes. Ty you know how important Bella's safety is to me. You know I won't let her be hurt despite our differences. You just met this man. Are you really going to trust him with the most important person in your life?" Jasper was starin. I was startin to see his point of…

"Stop playin with my emotions dude."

His face gave away a bit. Yeah. I caught his ass.

"You one freaky motherfucker ain't you?" Momma asked him. She may have had more to drink than I noticed. Jasper didn't reply.

"He feeds from humans Bella." Jasper said all smooth and calm. I looked at her and her face didn't give away shit bout what little Momma just told us. I wonder…

"Garrett what did you do during the Civil War?"

"I was General Grant's persona…"

"Him! I want him! That's my dog!" I said quickly.

Jasper's face turned to a scowl. Fuck him.

"Great. Garrett can be your bodyguard. I will stick to…"

"Nope. Fuck that. I don't trust you Don Juan. Garrett sticks with Bella. You fuckers want to help you can hang with me. In the shadows. You don't want to help, take your ass on."

Momma was glaring at Jasper. Brother Webb looked worried. Bella looked…I don't know.

"Jasper you say I mean something to you?" she asked. What the fuck was this all about?

"You know you do Bella."

"Then I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Swear to me you will protect the man I love. The father of my child. Swear it Jasper. Garrett sticks to me and you watch Ty. I can't have her going after him because of me. I just can't. Swear to me Jasper."

Jasper looked at me. I looked at him. Neither of us thought this sounded like a good idea.

"I swear Bella. I will protect him."

"Thank you."

Damn it.

"Alright. I think we can all turn in for the night. Garrett thank you for coming. I hope we can catch up in the next couple days. Bella when are you and Ty planning on going back to Tempe?" Brother Webb asked.

"Two days." Bella answered.

"Then I hope we can talk before then. Good night all."

The vampires jetted outside leaving the door open, faster than I could see.

"Freaky ass shit." Momma whispered. I looked at Bell and saw she was way too damn tired lookin.

"We need to get some sleep. We can fill each other more tomorrow on what everybody knows." I gave a hug to Brother Webb and Momma and then walked Bella to my room. She threw off her clothes and collapsed on the bed.

Huh.

I got myself down to my natural state and slid behind her as she was laid on her side.

"Ty?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Just hold me."

"You bet your cute ass I'm gonna hold you beautiful."

She snuggled her ass into big Ty who suddenly was ready to bring in the New Year. I laid on arm under her and cupped her breast and the other slid over her thigh to part her legs and rub her clit like she…

"Ty?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Just hold me."

"I'm gonna hold on to you real good baby. You just relax and Ty is gonna take care of everything." I kissed her temple and started rubbing her…

"Ty?"

"Yeah?"

"Seriously. It's been a stressful night. You know normally I'm game baby but I am really exhausted. Just hold me."

She rolled into me and I laid on my back. Her hair covered my chest. Before thirty seconds passed she was out like a damn light.

Big Ty wasn't.

Ain't that a bitch?

Despite her exhaustion I couldn't sleep. She was right. Too much had happened but I was wired. I wanted to fight somebody. Problem was there wasn't nobody to fight. Least that I could kill. That pissed me off.

The damn clock said 2:30 AM and I still hadn't gone off to dreamland. Fuck it. I knew what I had to do. I hadn't drank much but I didn't need to. I had this.

I grabbed my phone and blocked my number.

He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Jessica Stanley there? She supposed to be here with three other girls after midnight. I done paid the bitch and I want my girls! Who are you? Some john? Tell that bitch to hurry up!"

"Hey Ty. Look it's been a long night and I'm going fishing in about three hours. We can play some other night, okay son?"

Oh.

"Uh…yeah Charlie. That's cool."

"Did you two have a good New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah, nah it was…yeah good."

"Okay. Tell Bella I love her. Goodnight son."

"Night Charlie."

He ended the call. Bella was startin to snore. Time to roll her over on her back. Fuck it. Guess I need to get some sleep. Not even Leroy Brown could get some tonight.

Bella POV

I left Ty snoring in bed. I know he went to sleep long after I did. He probably wanted to reassert his dominance over his woman or piss on my leg or some such male shit last night. I probably should have let him but I was so tired. I hadn't felt great all day then the dress shopping and the party and kicking Ty's uncle in the nuts, then there was the vampire convention with me as the focal point of contention and the news that…

Talk about irony. I had thought many times, hell fantasized about, Edward Cullen being torn to pieces since he came back to Forks and decided no was a word he didn't recognize. But for him to die this way?

I mean it had to be in my apartment? I don't care what Jasper said, you can't have a vampire getting torn apart without some damage. Our apartment wasn't large. No way. I know that bitch broke something. I had worked hard to get that apartment nice. I had a collection of bells Ty started for me. My bookshelves. I loved those bookshelves. I swear if there is a crack in them, I am going to be…so damn pissed off. I guess that's about all I can be. Not like I can do anything about it. Donna trusted this Garrett guy. It was good enough for me. Still I would love to hunt this bitch down on my own and end her. I hated relying on others to get things done.

Of all the things that had happened this trip the most surprising would be that I would miss Donna when we left. Now to find out she knew all this time I had been bitten by a…

"Morning Sunshine. Got some coffee for you. Two sugars two creams right?"

"Thanks Donna. How did you know?"

"I pay attention. Your Momma leaving tomorrow. You the day after. You sure you don't want to stay till the wedding?"

Yep. Positive. I would miss her but I missed my bed. I missed my plates, my cups, my couch, my TV and my remote. I miss my bathroom greatly.

"Yeah. I don't want you guys to be a target. Maybe Ty should…"

"Ty goes where you go. I guess I should have told you what I knew before. I…"

"It's fine. Weird situation and all."

"Yeah. So I realize we kinda ran through what everyone had been through last night but it sounds like Brother Webb got off easy compared to what you did."

I shrugged my shoulders. Maybe.

"I don't think either of us had it easy."

"I wish you didn't have to go through that." She started some eggs while I sipped my coffee.

"I don't know. Sometimes I wish I had never gone through that. Other times I think if I hadn't I wouldn't be as strong as I am now. I like who I am now."

"Yeah you alright. Not bad. So what is goin on today?"

I was about to tell her absolutely nothing when my phone buzzed. It was to my email off of Ty's Facebook site. This is interesting.

"Looks like I am having an informal lunch with Fred Leggett."

"The owner of the Rockets? I thought they couldn't speak to draft picks for another few weeks yet?"

"They can't. But he wants to meet with me alone at one of his other corporate offices downtown. Since I am not an official agent yet I can speak to who I wish. Probably just wanting to feel us out. See if there may be any potential problems. Get to know you kind of thing."

"How did he know to contact you?"

"Same way Nike and Rolex and Reebok did. These guys have ways of finding out things."

"You gonna go?" Donna looked worried.

"Of course. It's just an informal meeting. I think what I wore to church is clean now. I'll grab it and go. Ty will still be asleep."

"You not goin by yourself are you?"

She is worried.

"Donna that bitch is in Arizona. No problem. I got this." I gave her a wink and walked to Ty's room. An hour later I was ready. I had the address to plug into the rental car's GPS. Piece of cake. Downtown Houston. How hard could it be to get around? I tried to wake Ty and let him know where I was going but it became obvious nothing short of a blowjob was rousing him and I didn't have time for that. I had already brushed my teeth and I was not taking another shower. His aim…I shook my head at the thought.

"Bye Donna."

"Bye Bella. Your ride is waiting on you."

"Ok…"wait.

I opened the door and saw a solid black SUV. The windows were deeply tinted. I walked up slowly and opened the passenger door. Garrett was sitting behind the wheel with a huge grin.

"Where to Ms. Swan?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm your bodyguard. That means I guard your body. A difficult job if I am not where you are. So where to?"

I told him the address and sat in the passenger seat. Looking at the house I saw Donna's smiling face in the window.

"Okay. I'm ready. Let's do this."

"Not quite. I picked you up a little something. I realize Donna said this was informal but first impressions are important. With the majority of your wardrobe in Tempe, I thought the outfit and shoes in the back may work better than blue jeans. We will stop on the way for you to change. I'm thinking the downtown Hilton. Nice restroom in the lobby I understand."

"Uh…thanks?"

"Think nothing of it. Fred Leggett is a billionaire. As I am sure you have already deduced nothing he does is informal. He will try to sweep you away with his glamorous office and large corporate settings. Intimidate you. Donna tells me you will most likely own most of his assets by the time this informal meeting is over. I just wanted to do a small part to help."

"Great. Thanks Garrett. I was wondering…"

"You gonna introduce me or keep me here in the shadows? As usual?"

I managed not to yelp. Looking in the back I saw a guy in a black suit with a big smile. He had close cut dirty blonde hair and a bit of a five o clock shadow. His eyes were deep blue and seemed to have a bit of humor in them. He wore a black tie with his black suit, making him seem like a government agent type.

"Yes. Bella Swan, Jason Connolly. Jason Bella."

"Who the hell…you're human?"

"She is an observant one Garrett. Just like you said."

"Yes. Bella while it is important to make a good impression I do not fit into the corporate security type. Mr. Connolly will be with you during those times. I will be nearby and listening of course."

"Okay…why? Why does he have to stay with me? I mean it's not like if a vampire gets past you he can do anything right?"

Garrett said nothing. Looking at Jason I saw a simple knowing smile as if he was in on a joke that I wasn't. I looked at Garrett's hand on the steering wheel and noticed for the first time we were driving into the sun. He was lit up by sunshine.

No sparkles.

Who the fuck were these people?

"If you see a vampire throw Jason towards said vampire and run. Simple enough?"

"Uh yeah. I guess."

"Relax Bella. We have this. You focus on what you do best."

"What's that?" I asked, still staring at his non sparkling arm on the steering wheel.

"Grabbing Leggett by the balls and crushing them."

Yeah. I could do that.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it.

A/N Okay ya'll bear with me. We have a major installation coming at my job and our plant will be shut down for a month. Because of this we are working twelve hours a day trying to get enough production to get us through the shutdown. As such I have gotten barely any time to write during the week. It will be like this for a couple weeks. After that, the project starts and I will have much more time to write. Updates will be more frequent. Promise. Right now just bear with me. Rickie I haven't forgotten about you. Give me a couple days and I will email you about the auction.

Chapter 11

Esme POV

I knew I should have done what Jasper told me. This was out of my league. I knew what I could do. I wasn't the helpless woman Carlisle believed me to be. I also wasn't Victoria.

Still as I ran across the desert at night the lure of the trails was impossible to resist. I would simply scout them out. Find her hiding place. I recognized Edward's scent. The smell of his venom was strongest. He was in pieces I would imagine. But not burnt. She kept him alive for some reason.

I would simply follow the trail and find her hiding place. Then I would let Jasper know and he could take care of the problem. I'm sure he had his two friends with him.

Still when I found the depression in the ground and the barely concealed cover leading to the underground tunnel I couldn't resist. What is eternal life without a little danger? I cracked the door in the ground open. I wonder how long she had been hiding here. Not a bad place for a vampire to hide from the Volturi. Underground in the middle of the desert.

I listened intently. The only strong smell was Edwards. He was in there.

"Esme?"

If that fucker just gave me away I was …

"Esme I'm alone. They have left."

Okay. Fine. Lets go see how our little boy is doing. The tunnel was completely dark but I could smell wooden beams supporting the structure and barely make them out with what little light was available from the closed door above. The deeper I walked the light went away until not even my eyesgith could make out anything. I walked in a straight line until I felt a wall in front of me. I looked to the right and saw enough light that I could make out a door.

"Yes Esme. Just open the door. It's safe. Victoria and the others are gone."

I cracked the door and saw the bit of light from Edward's cell phone. It was still on, in his hand on the other side of a quite spacious cavern. It looked natural. Victoria must have found it somehow and burrowed down to break in.

"There is a lighter in the corner and torches at each corner." Edward whispered. I found it after some fumbling and lit up the torch. The room was instantly flooded with light.

Holy shit.

Edward's torso and head was thrown on the ground without care. His arms and legs lay in each corner.

"Thank God you are…"

"What the fuck have you done Edward?" I asked, already irritated with him.

"Esme language…"

"I will fuck you up if you don't tell me what you have done!" I told him, grabbing his hair and lifting his face to meet mine.

"You called Jasper?"

"He called me. Bella knows you have set Victoria after her."

"That is not true! I planned to destroy Victoria. She…we met in Bella's apartment. I stayed outside and she hid inside. We hoped Bella would arrive. She would scare Bella and I would burst in and rescue her. My plan was to actually kill Victoria…"

"With Bella there? In the apartment? She is pregnant! Are you a fucking…nevermind."

"Esme what is wrong with you? I was trying to win her to our family. She is my Mate."

"No she isn't you idiot!" Damn this child. All this mate crap. Mate this, mate that. Fucking ridiculous.

"It is not ridicu…"

"I realize you can't help reading my mind but you will respond only to what I ask. Understand?"

"y…yes."

"What happened?"

"Bella never arrived. We waited all day and night. I went inside to discuss rescheduling with Victoria. She was angry. I saw her thoughts. She no longer hid them. She had planned to kill Bella and I. She planned to double cross me!"

"Of course she did! You were going to do the same to her!"

"But she didn't know that! Regardless she told me she was tired of my games. She blamed me for James death once again and once again I told her it was Jasper who killed James. I kept Emmett out of it of course. I told her Jasper had a thing for Bella, betraying me and Alice both."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because she had help. They arrived quickly. Four vampires. Not newborns. I believe they belonged to Maria."

Oh fuck.

"Jasper's Maria? Why would Victoria…" Of course. She would have to align herself with someone. She certainly did not have the skill to handle newborns. She is in or near Maria's territory. Maria had gone silent after Jasper left her but she was not dead. If Victoria wanted to go after Jasper who better than Maria to align herself with.

"Regardless she and her vampires tore me to pieces. They dragged me here and tortured me. My toes…I no longer have toes. She bit by torso, pulling chunks of flesh…"

"Why did she torture you? Why not kill you?"

"She wanted to know where Bella truly was. She believes Bella to be a succubus of some sort. She told me James became completely obsessed with her after seeing her in the clearing. She wants her dead of course along with Jasper and I."

"Then why are you still alive?"

"She wanted to kill Bella in front of me." He admitted.

I closed my eyes. It was going so well. The Volturi were concerned with her, not us. She was running, they were chasing, we were living our boring lives.

"Esme you have to put me together. I have to get to Bella. I have to get to Houston."

"You told her Bella was in Houston?!"

"I told her it was the only other place I could think of since the moron she allowed to impregnate her resided there. She burned my toes Esme! I have to go to Houston and find Bella. Save…Jasper has already spoken with her? You know Jasper wants her. This is a disaster!"

Looking in his eyes I realized he would never leave her alone. Never.

"You are right Esme. She is mine and I will never stop until I have her forever."

I tossed his torso to the floor.

"Please Esme. Place me together so…Esme?"

I suppose he read my thoughts. It wasn't really hard. Having to hide my thoughts, my private thoughts for a hundred years has been a bane on my existence. Bella was having a child. Creating life. I was dead. I walked and I talked but I was not life. Neither was he. The problem was as long as he walked and talked he would be intent on taking her life.

"Esme what are you doing?"

"I think you will be happier this way Edward. I know I will."

"Esme no!"

I dropped the torch on his chest. He lit up immediately only screaming for a few moments. I watched him burn to ash. It was the least I could do.

Stupid fucker. Walking to the corners I tossed his legs and arms into the fire. The smoke was quickly filling this room up. I ran outside into the sun. No one around for miles to see how pretty I was in the sun.

My phone rang. Alice.

"Esme? I just had the strangest vision. It hit me so fast…I think it will be soon. It may have already…I saw Edward burning!"

"I'm sorry. Did you see who did it?"

"No. Just a torch falling…Esme why aren't you more distraught?"

"I'm busy right now Alice. I have work to do."

I hung up the phone and sent a text to Jasper. Victoria may be in Houston. Not alone. Edward dead. That was all he needed to know right now.

I ran in the open. Perhaps I can make a pretty sparkling sight for a plane flying over. Regardless I had wasted enough time. I was done. Done being who Carlisle thought I should be. I would control my life.

My first decision? Head to Houston and see if I could help out some old friends.

Bella POV

"Welcome Bella. Thank you for coming." Leggett said, standing up to take my hand. I admit taking in this office slash conference room, I was glad Garret bought me this outfit. Black dress and red coat with black high heels. Simple, professional. Had I come in blue jeans I would have felt at a disadvantage psychologically. Mr. Leggett was 55 years old, a tall man with dark hair graying at the sides. Interesting that he didn't bother to hide the grey but used it as a tool almost. He was wearing a suit that probably cost more than my college education. He made his billions in oil and natural gas and survived the two downturns in the oil industry in Houston. Rumors said that he may have participated in insider trading. Rumors also said Ty and I were responsible for the 46 ferrets unleashed during the faculty Christmas ball.

I wouldn't bring up his dirty business if he didn't bring up mine.

"I appreciate the invite Mr. Leggett."

"And who is this?"

I forgot for a moment that Jason was with me. He never said a word. Just followed me. His footsteps were unusually quiet.

"I'm head of her security." Jason responded.

"I wasn't aware a college student such as yourself was in need of security already. What agency do you work for son?"

"I'm the head of her security dad."

"Yes, you said that. I only mean that if Bella did not feel safe then perhaps I could pay…"

"I'm the head of her security. All you need to know. Do not ask any more questions. I will stay silently in the background. Pretend I'm not here."

"Of cou…"

"And no more questions."

"He's also the head of my public relations department. He has amazing people skills." I added on.

"I see. Bella would you have a seat? Can I offer you anything? A glass of champaigne?"

"I'm pregnant. If I wasn't I would ask you for Vodka straight or perhaps Patron."

"I see. I wasn't aware…congratulations."

"Thank you Fred."

"So Bella the reason I asked you here today is I understand you and Ty are in a relationship. Obviously by the ring on your finger and your good news, it is a serious relationship as I have been led to believe. I have had people looking at Ty for a while now. These people tell me that he plans to use you as his representative in contract negotiations."

"Yes. Should Ty be drafted I will…"

"Bella let's not play around. You know and the world knows that we are taking Ty with the first pick. I can't officially talk to him but since you aren't officially his agent there is no reason we can't speak. I would like to talk to you about some very exciting plans we have for marketing Ty and building the Houston Rockets into a championship team."

"By all means, I would love to hear this."

"Let me say first Bella that you and Ty of course are going to be very rich people. I believe I have worked out a contract that will make the two of you well off and allow the Rockets to attract premium free agents to our team. We want to offer Ty a 3 year deal at $8 million a year for the first three years and if things work out like I believe they will, we can carry over for a fourth year at $10 million. That will allow us to have additional space under the cap to perhaps sign…"

"Ted." I interrupted him.

"Fred…"

"Whatever. Did you just tell me that you wanted to offer Ty a three year contract at 8, 2.4 million under the allowed rookie salary cap with a team option of 10 mil for the fourth year? Have you lost your damn mind?"

Apparently Fred was surprised.

"Bella I am sure Ty growing up here in Houston understands the need for a better supporting cast and how that can only…"

"What you have done to screw up this team's roster since you bought it is your problem. You want better players break the cap and pay the luxury tax. You can still afford it despite the losses you have incurred with your mismanagement of this team. Ty will sign for no less than ten mil for three years and at the end of three years we are going to be free agents. You can negotiate with us like every other team in the league. I was considering coming down from 10.4 to 10 so you could sign a decent center without paying the tax. Honestly though Ted…sorry Fred…you are pissing me off right now."

"Bella I don't think you understand how this works. What if something happens to Ty? He injures his knee and at the end of three years he has no career?"

"Then we will take our thirty million guaranteed and use coupons to grocery shop and try to get by. You wanted to buy an NBA team, you take the risk. At this point you are hemorrhaging money into this team. It is the only business you have ever had Fred, which you have failed at. Perhaps sports just aren't your thing."

Fred sat back and took a breath. Then his pleasant smile came back.

"Bella we don't want to start our relationship with a hold out."

"Exactly. Rookie contracts are restricted so no hold outs are needed. You offer the max, we sign, that's the deal."

"We can't afford to pay the tax, Bella."

"Not my problem. The team may not but you certainly can. The takeover of Allen energy in Scotland last month has given you nearly five hundred mil in straight capital from the sale of inventory alone and you have barely started valuating the raw price of the plants you plan to take down and sell for parts. Was it one hundred and twenty thousand tons of unused coal?"

Fred seemed a bit surprised.

"Yes…how did you know this?"

"You looked into Ty? You think I wouldn't look into you? I'm young, I have no experience as a sports agent but I am not stupid Mr. Leggett."

Fred was silent for a moment.

"What if I say no?"

"You look like a cheapskate, the city of Houston and the powerbrokers you deal with will think you are a pussy and Ty plays in Italy for a year for $40 mil. They don't have a salary cap there and Europeans like to win. Then we go back into the draft. Maybe. I hear Italy is lovely. So is England. The Euro League has become quite popular. I may like it there. Ty would be bigger than Lebron in Europe."

"I see… You don't understand. We need a quality point guard…"

"I can get twenty guys from the street courts in this city who can get the ball to Ty and stay the hell out of his way. You got two picks. Ty's point guard at ASU is planning on going to Russia to play. Thinks he has no chance here. He will sign for whatever low ball you offer him for a chance to play in the League. D League has a number of point guards at minimum. A point guard hasn't carried a team to a championship since Magic Johnson retired. Stop acting like you need Chris Paul. You need a bus driver. Someone to call plays, hand the ball off and stay back."

"You going to pick the players too Bella?" Fred laughed.

"Couldn't do worse than the GM you have. Rumor has it you are trying to hire Greg Frost to be GM and head coach. Any chance of that actually happening?"

"He wants to work with Ty. He is a believer in the triangle and thinks that…I'm sorry, the triangle is…"

"Triangle offense created by Tex Winters, perfected by Phil Jackson who won eleven NBA championships between Lakers and Bulls working with Jordan and Kobe. This guy was an assistant for Jackson during his last championship with the Lakers. Tried to institute the offense with the Kings but he didn't have a Jordan or a Kobe. Fired last year despite a .500 winning percentage. A good choice if you can get him. Like I said, do you have a shot?"

"Yes… Bella I want this to work. I want a winning team."

"So you bring me in here to try to lowball me off the bat? That the way you work Ted?"

"Fred."

"You stop fucking around with me and I'll get your name right." I told him honestly.

"Fair enough. So Bella tell me what you will want? Is the ten still on the table or am I up to 10.4 now?"

"Ten will work but there will be other details that won't affect the salary cap. They will be a part of the contract under the services section in return for the marketing you will expect Ty to do for you."

"Marketing?"

"You pay him ten mil to play ball. You want him to talk nice about you or show up to team events there is a cost."

"Bella it doesn't work like that."

"I know. But I'm a new agent who has no idea what she is doing so you are going to bear with me. It won't be hard. Just a few things that a man of your stature will have no problem with."

Fred looked concerned. I would be too if I was him.

"Go ahead."

"Ty is going to have a separate ltd set up in his name. I will take care of this. You are going to provide stock options as a gift for the right to use him as a spokesperson for your company on a limited basis. Stock options. Meaning I want a low price when we get them. Perhaps after the next Middle East flare up. We will hold those for the term of his contract and release them at the end for whatever the price is or sooner if I see an energy crash coming. I'm thinking a hundred thousand shares, fifty from Sun energy and fifty from Inertech. Completely legal and outside NBA restrictions as a gift for marketing and additional services."

"Those shares could be worth millions or…"

"I said options. Not shares. I would take a risk on shares and I don't take risks. That's your job. You are the billionaire industrialist."

"I see. Anything else?"

"Floor tickets for Ty's mother and brother. They like to watch from mid court, player's benches side."

"And you?"

"I'll be in my box. I'm thinking 22."

"Your box?"

"Yes. You have 32 luxury boxes you sell at two hundred thousand a season. You have only sold ten. Ty will sell the rest for you. So I will have one for no cost during the duration of his contract. Ty will be starting a couple charity organizations in Houston. I will have my own powerbrokers to impress."

"I see. The wives actually have a place reserved…"

"Good for them. I'm an agent. And I want my fucking box."

"Bella I don't know if this is all…"

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

"You want to win right?"

"Yes."

"Give me and my man what we want and step back and let him win. It's what he does. I have an attorney in Tempe who we have an arrangement with. He will draw up the contract. We can tweak anything you might want to discuss then. Understand though these are our demands. I won't negotiate. Ty would like to have a long career with the Rockets. Try to fuck with us now and you are going to be a developmental team for three years and then watch us go to New York , Boston, Dallas, or LA. Ask Cleveland how it feels to have a hometown hero leave the city at the start of his prime and win championships somewhere else. You want the hometown discount in four years, for instance us taking 35 a year instead of the 45 LA offers you play nice now."

Fred seemed to be looking at me with a little more respect now. He wasn't smiling. That was good.

"I expected a gold fish and a shark walked in."

"Not a shark. We can be a benefit to each other Fred. We can all get what we want. Don't get greedy now and turn this into a mess."

"Bella I have to say this has been an enlightening conversation. I agree that we can both be beneficial to each other. When shall we have our first official meeting?"

"We will only need one. Day after the draft. My contract will be drawn. I will have it on hand along with my attorney should any minor changes need to be made. We sign, tell the press how much we love each other and the family atmosphere that the Rockets will have, kiss a few babies, sign a few autographs and then we go to work."

I stood up. I was ready to spend some more time with Renee and pray that she is not fucking Jeff. I wanted to see Ty and I had to set up a visit with his father before we left tomorrow.

Fred kissed my hand and I bit down a grimace. I hate that crap. Reminds me of Edward.

"Can I walk you…"

"We know the way out. Have a nice day." Jason told him. He opened the door for me and I walked out. As soon as I was out he was in front of me.

"Garrett we got an all clear on the outside?"

I didn't hear what Garrett said but I suppose all was okay as we kept moving. Walking out into the sun I saw our black SUV sitting at the front. This time I was placed in the back and Connolly sat in the front while Garrett drove.

"Bella?" Jason asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Ty really that serious? Because I have never been as turned on in my life as I was in that conference room."

"Yeah…uh pregnant, about to be married, it's pretty serious." I told him in disbelief.

"Connolly…" Garrett started.

"Hey, hey, just uh letting you know there are always options out there that are warm blooded if you ever decide to trade him in." He looked back and winked. Garrett was shaking his head.

He was kidding.

I think.

Garrett looked at his phone.

"Text from Jasper. Victoria may be in Houston. Step it up Connolly." The smile left Jason's face.

"Sweet. I haven't killed a vampire in four months. I hope the bitch does show up. Save us a trip to Arizona."

In four months?

"Okay, who the fuck are you guys?"

Ty POV.

Yeah. I was a bit irritated Bella went to see the Leggett guy without letting me know. Mom told me I shouldn't be so damn hard to wake up. Still though since she irritated me a bit it was probably okay for me to irritate her. Mom was heading to work, Jeff…freak…was watching TV with Renee and Phil and tryin to get a reaction out of astronaut. Bella was gone. Supposedly she couldn't wake me. I wasn't worried. I couldn't have gone with her anyway. Besides if she isn't here she can't tell me no.

Time for Ty to play ball at the old court.

I got my favorite sneaks out, lucky shorts, Jordan Jersey over a black tee and I was ready to light some fools up and remind them who owns this neighborhood.

I stepped out and my good mood was ruined.

"What the hell you doin here? What part of shadows didn't you understand? The shadow under that cowboy hat don't count bitch."

"Afternoon to you as well Ty. Got a text that the red head may be in Houston with others."

"Where is Bella?!" This couldn't be good.

"Relax. Your hand picked bodyguard has her. You on the other hand…well I promised Bella I would protect you so I will. That means where you go I go. Peter and Char are around as well, checking perimeters."

"That bitch don't even know what I look like. I doubt she watches TV much."

"No but she has been in your apartment. Somethin tells me there are more than a few pictures of you in it."

"What can I say? Bella likes my face. Speakin of it's too sunny for you to be goin with me. You can't walk in this neighborhood looking like you are right now. Somebody will shoot you and the bullet will probably bounce off and hit me."

"Well I guess you should probably stay in. Bella won't be happy if she finds out you are goin to play a pick up game with gang members regardless."

"Bella doesn't control what I do." I told him straight up.

"That's why you are rushing out while she is gone? Wouldn't be a big deal if I texted her and told her what you were doin then? Since she don't control you?"

Motherfucker.

"So it's like that huh?"

"Hey go where you want. But I go with you. I made her a promise. I keep my promises. To her at least."

"Fine but you can't go like that. Come inside before somebody sees you."

I walked straight to my room hoping Renee didn't notice this fool. She was meditating, Phil was watching television and Jeff was watching Renee's tits. It was all good.

Jasper was in front of me in my room when I turned to tell him to come in. Startled me a bit. I saw him sniff.

"Yeah. You know what that smell is don't ya playa?" I grinned.

"Feet. How does Bella sleep with you? You put plastic bags on those big ass feet of yours at night?"

"Fuck you Roy Rogers. I ain't got much time to get there before she gets back. Since you are comin with me you got to try to blend in. I got just the thing."

I tossed him a hoodie and a NY Yankees flat bill cap.

"What the hell is this?"

"Put the cap on your head."

"Yankees?"

"Put it on."

He tried to bend the bill.

"Don't do that. It's supposed to be flat."

"It looks ridiculous on me."

"You haven't even seen a mirror yet." I said straight, holding in a laugh. It did look ridiculous.

"This isn't going to give me enough cover from the sun."

"That's why you wear the hoodie. It's 60 outside. People won't look at you twice. Throw the hood over your cap and keep your head down. Hands in your pockets. Even with those gloves people gonna think you a child molester they see a white guy walkin around with black gloves."

"Who is Tupak?" he finally asked noticing the picture on the hoodie.

"See that is shit that will get us both killed if it's heard on the streets. You can't say that. Just stay quiet…you think that Charlotte could put some cornrows in your blonde ass hair. Make you fit in a bit better.

"The damn thing hangs to my knees."

"Its allright. You look good." I lied.

Looked like a rich whiteboy wanna be half time crook. This shit alone was worth it.

"It looks like a dress."

"No it don't. You just look like a guy who hasn't filled out yet. How tall you go? 5'5? 5'6?"

"I'm 6 foot tall." He answered angrily.

"I can check with Renee, see if she got something more your size. Or you gonna be a baller?"

"Let's go so I can see some homeboy break your knee. Bella can't put that on me."

"You say Garrett got her?"

"Yeah why? Worried? Suddenly wishing I was protecting her?"

"Yes I'm worried. A psycho vampire after my woman. No, I don't wish you was with her. If you were in my position would you want you with her? Tryin to talk her into givin up her life to be your booty call forever. Fucked up man."

He actually didn't have a comeback. Just looked to the side.

"You ready?" he finally asked.

"Hell yeah."

We walked side by side to the court. Got there in about five minutes. Sun went behind some clouds so he should be good. Hood looked like it was working. When I got there the whole fucking court stopped playin. Everybody around it stopped talkin or dealin.

Everybody was starin at me.

"Is that a white guy?" I heard from the back. Okay, so maybe not everybody was starin at me.

"Mothafucka runnin Tupak? Who the fuck he think he is?"

"Wearin a fuckin dress. Yankees my ass. Cracker got redneck written all over him."

"Worst damn Narc I ever seen. Pickin bitches up from the trailer park and bringin em into the wards."

"I didn't know Eminem had a little boy."

Damn. I thought the Tupak sweatshirt was a good disguise. Shoulda gone with cornrows.

"Ty can I have your autograph?!"

I saw a little boy runnin my way.

"Sure little man."

I knelt down to sign his ball.

"Who is the white guy Ty?"

"This Buford. He's my man servant. This pen ain't good. Buford I believe there is a Sharpie in the pocket of your shirt. I need it please."

"Her you go Mr. Gavin sir."

That shocked the hell out of me. I looked back over my shoulder and saw he was smiling. Damn shame this fucker wantin to fuck my girl. I think I could like him if it wasn't for that. I gave him a wink and signed the kids ball. Fo I knew it I had fifty kids around me with shirts and balls. Some of the older kids stepped up too. I signed everything for everybody till my hand was getting sore. I took a look at the court when the last kid stepped back.

I recognized a few of the guys. Not who I would call friends. Everybody on that court though…I could see it in their eyes. They wanted a piece of me.

"I know you grew up on this court but everybody grows up and moves on. Ty those guys ain't feelin nothing but jealousy and resentment right now. You really wanna do this?" Jasper asked, quiet like.

I took a breath. I really did.

"You right Jasper. Comes a point we all move on. Probably time for me to be movin on from this patch of Earth for playin least ways. Let's head back to the house. I miss my woman."


End file.
